Fight Against the Darkest Angels
by Sinbreaker
Summary: That's right! Felidaestar, Flamewing, and Nightmare are back and ready for action! Now a new evil arises and so do more Fallen Angels. But, as life goes on in Thunderclan, friendships are torn, love is burned and Eclipse is gone...forever. And it all leads back to a forgotten clan, and two cats named Solitaire and Snow...
1. Return of Felidaestar

_Moons ago, three Twolegs where chosen by Starclan to change the future for the better. Sarah became Felidae of Bloodclan. Jade became Flamewing of Thunderclan, and Serein became Nightmare the rogue. But in due time, the three came together in Thunderclan along with some new friends._

_As prophecies arise, they stand together and unite the four clans, with the help of an ancient spirit known to them as Eclipse, where they challenged the Place of No Stars. With the help of Bloodclan, Starclan, and Felidae's secret move, they were able to beat the Dark Forest and protect the Warrior Code! _

_Felidae decided to return to her world, while Flamewing chose to stay, and Nightmare vanished along with Brokenstar without a trace. The clans were saved and living in piece. The Three from Past the Stars where now also in piece. But… a new evil is rising. More powerful than the last. A single cat will be all it takes to draw the Three back together, along with some new Fallen Angels. And this cat may be the key to the destruction of everything… her name is Solitaire…_

_Now…it's time we meet the leader of four, Felidaestar…_

"Kiki! Give it back!" I yelled as I chased my friend down the school hall. It was the end of the school year and marking the first day of summer! The only problem is that my crazy friend Kiki had stolen my special necklace. It had silver teeth on a purple string, and in the middle was the symbol for Bloodclan. This was three claw marks going down the cat shape base and drops of blood falling from them. Kiki freaked out when she saw it and begged me that she could have it. I keep saying no but today she took it.

I know she's not really going to steal it and is messing around, but that necklace is important to me! So I ran faster and then grabbed my friends arm and snatched it out of her grasp. She laughed and said "Alright you got me Sarah. Well there is my mom, bye!" She said and ran out of the building and hopped into a red jeep. Then she waved bye as the car drove off.

I didn't have anyone coming to get me. I could walk home because I lived close to my school. So I started walking down the sidewalk and looked up at the sky. Grey clouds where moving in fast so rain was on the way. I sighed and looked forward again. Usually I would be talking to my best friend Jade… but apparently she doesn't exist in this world anymore… So it's just me, myself and-

"Mew?" I stopped walking and turned my head to some bushes. I could see a dark shape in the holly bushes and blue eyes stared back at me. I smiled and leaned down and said "Here kitty, kitty." The cat didn't move at first, but then it slowly moved back and then it said "Mew?" I couldn't help but smile bigger and said "it's alright you can trust Felidaestar." I sometimes call me by my Warrior name…just for fun or when I'm talking to strays like this one. But when I said that, the cat's eyes seemed to shine for just a moment before it turned and darted out the other way.

It ran down a field headed for some woods and I was about to leave it alone when I saw it had a black pelt. But I still didn't follow it. Lots of cats have blue eyes and a black pelt. Besides…Scourge is…gone.

I started to walk away but then a voice called "Felidae!" No mistaking it. That was his voice! I turned on my heels and looked out into the field to see the black cat standing on its hind legs, and then I could see the front left white paw.

"Scourge!" I gasped and then leaped over the row of bushes and ran into the wheat field. The black cat wanted for me to get close and then started to run in the other direction, only stopping to let me catch up before it ran on again. Soon we were running through the woods until we came to a small lake. Not nearly as big as the one in the Warrior's books.

I looked around for Scourge but he was gone. Then I sighed and smacked myself for thinking it was Scourge. Why would he be here anyway? It's been almost two years since I took the Fallen Angels test and saved the clans! I kicked a rock into the water and sat down on the grass and curled up into a ball. Honestly…I wanted to go back more than anything. To see my clan mates again, to see Flamewing again, Eclipse, Scourge, Firestar…heck I even want to see my good old pal Nightmare! I don't really know what happened to her.

"_Felidae! Felidae the Water! Water, Felidae! The Water!"_

I lifted my head up as these voice yelled at me. I slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the lake. I looked down into my reflection and the water quivered making ripples. During those ripples I saw myself blur into a shape with fire like eyes and silver fur, the real Felidae.

I reached down to touch the image but it disappeared into the water and I looked up. The sun was dropping over the horizon and the clouds where moving in. But something was calling me… So I took off my backpack, my shoes and socks and then walked back along the grass. I don't know what was making me do this, but I just knew this was the thing to do. So I turned around now facing the lake and started running. Gaining speed I reached the lake and leaped in.

Water splashed high into the air and the freezing coldness swept through my body I twisted left and right until I felt the water grow warmer, and it felt different. Then I looked up to the surface and kicked my legs and tried for the surface. And as I swam up, silver fur flash around me and I looked at my hand, which was now my paw. I was Felidaestar again.

Then with a great heave, I broke through the surface and coughed up water. It tasted nasty and tasted like it had salt…like an ocean…I looked out over the land and released one thing right away…

I was at the Sun Drown Place…


	2. Silverblaze

I kicked my back legs and slowly pushed against the waves until my paws felt sand and then I made my way up to the beach. As I stepped foot into the warm dry sand, I saw the sky turn from sun down to night and I watched as my Warrior Ancestors began to appear, shining brightly in the sky.

I shook my fur and shiny droplets of water flew off my pelt and I was about to go head to Midnight's cave to see if she knows why I am back, until I hear a cry.

"Help! Someone! Please help!" I looked around and then my eyes spotted something out on one of the rocks in the ocean. A cat was there. I squinted my eyes and say that they had silver fur like mine, only their ears and paws where white. I slowly waded back into the water and gently swam back out to see and headed to the rocks. The cat had their eyes closed and was gripping the wet, slippery rock and I came to the bottom and called "Are you alright?"

The cat's eyes snapped open and looked down at me. They gasped and said "You can talk!" I nodded and said "Well duh, everyone can talk."

"B-but cat's don't talk!" I could tell they were a she-cat because of her voice, but she acted so strange…almost like a…

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked and she was quiet for a second and then said "Silverblaze." I frowned and shook my head and then asked "Your human name." she gasped again and I quickly said "No it's okay! You can trust me! I'm Felidaestar! But my real name is Sarah! Please I just want to help!"

She calmed down at my words and said "Chris, my name is Chris." I nodded and then said "Okay Chris, I'm going to help you to the shore. But you need to trust me." She thought for a second and then said "Okay, I trust you, Sarah." I nodded and then said "Let go of the rock." Alarm flashed in her eyes but I just said "Trust me." She nodded and then took a deep breath and let go of the rock and fell into the water.

Right away I leaped in after her and swam under and grabbed her scruff. I then began to kick my hind legs up and she did as well, soon we broke through surface and swam for shore, side by side, in this beautiful night. Then, as we waded through the water, I heard her ask "Where are we Sarah?" I gently smiled and said "As of right now, we are in the world of Warriors. And you have to call me Felidaestar, and I got to call you Silverblaze." She nodded and then looked around.

She didn't seem as fazed about being in a different world as much as I was the first time, but then again I was alone at the time. So when we reached the sand I shook my fur and then Silverblaze asked "Wait, you're a leader? But around your neck…Bloodclan?" I frowned and said "Well Silverblaze…It's a long story…" She tilted her head and said "I've got time." I sighed and then began my tail, right from the beginning.

By the time I was done, I was out of breath and her eyes where wide, and then no surprise what her next question was. "Can you show me the Battouga?" I smiled and said "Shure. But I might be rusty because it's been a while." So I walked over to a clear patch of sand and then aimed forward and ran. I could feel the power beneath my paws as I lifted up into the air and began the attack. I spun passed Silverblaze and stopped right before I hit the water making sand fly up. She smiled at this and then suddenly leaped to her paws and said "Felidaestar! Is that who I think it is?"

I followed her gaze and sure enough, Midnight the old badger came lumbering out of her hidden cave and up to us. I bounded over to her and said "It's good to see you again Midnight!" She nodded and said "Cats in Sky tell me you were coming. Along with new friend." I nodded and then asked "Midnight, why have I returned?"

"Cats in sky need help to fight dark sky cat." I didn't understand exactly what she was asking but I nodded and said "I'll try to help them." Midnight nodded and then rose up on her hind legs and pointed a huge claw to the sky and said "That star is Snow. Cats in sky said tell you." I followed the angel of her paw and it lead right to a dim star, but what made this star different from the rest, was that it had a faint red glow. And then I tried to remember who Snow was.

She was a white she cat with a black tipped tail and ears. And she had golden eyes and such a quiet voice filled with never ending sorrow and sadness. I shook my head to rid the thought and then Midnight said "You two spend night in cave. Golden cat wants to talk with you." I knew what she meant by golden cat, my good old friend Eclipse. The one cat I completely trust. And maybe that is because he isn't even really a cat. He is Everything and Nothing around us. Strange isn't it?

I smiled at this and said "Thank you Midnight." She nodded and then the three of us climbed into the cave and lay down in a bed of seaweed and moss. And Silverblaze lay down next to me and pressed into my side. It will be hard for her to get used to this. My first night of sleep is when I hit a brick wall hard enough that it knocked me out! Ha! I settled down and for a long time, I drifted in and out of sleep until darkness came over me.

Almost at once I opened my eyes to the starry clearing and there he was. Sitting with his golden tail wrapped over his paws and his deep sea blue eyes warm and welcoming. I leaped to my paws and ran up to him and said "Eclipse! I have missed you so much!" I then rubbed cheeks with him and he smiled and said "It is good to see you again Felidaestar."

"Why am I back here? Is the Dark Forest not defeated?" I asked worried and Eclipse shook his head and a grim look crossed his face. "Do you remember what Tigerstar said to you? During his dying moments he told you something. What was it?" I knew he knew, but he wanted me to say it.

"He said 'Felidaestar…she will kill you…Solitaire will kill you all…Don't let your guard down for one second around her, and don't stare into the…diamond.' That's what he said." I repeated and Eclipse nodded and said Solitaire is the reason you are here."

"Who is Solitaire?" I ask but everything was starting to fade and Eclipse sighed and said "Some other time Felidaestar. Head to Thunderclan! There you will find something you have lost…" His words faded along with him and the world around me as I began to wake from this short dream.


	3. Return of the Flame

"Duck! Roll! Swipe!" I yelled as Brairpaw dodged the quick moves of Wolfpaw. She leaped to his side and dealt a swipe to his ear before he turned on his paws and leaped over Brairpaw and swiped at her shoulder. I smiled as both apprentices where doing really well.

"Flamewing, have you seen Dovepaw?" Lionblaze asked me and I shook my head and said "Last time I saw her; she went out hunting with Ivypaw and Nightpaw." Lionblaze nodded and then said "Thanks Flamewing." I nodded to him and then returned to training my apprentice. Ashfur had been giving Wolfpaw as his apprentice so that means we could practice with each other and out apprentices. Of coerce, mine was older and almost a Warrior….And I am going to make sure she does not lose that chance to be a Warrior like in the books.

Suddenly a black blur leaped out of the trees and landed on Wolfpaw making him fall over. Nightpaw laughed and leaped of her brother and said "Got to be ready for anything Wolfpaw!" Then I watched as the two got into a play fight and Brairpaw shook her head with a smile and then a gently breeze blew by and I caught a sent.

"Intruders!" I said getting the apprentices attention and Ashfur rose to his paws and sniffed the air. I lowered myself and crept forward and heard two voices.

"So, Thunderclan is really real?" A voice asked and I got ready to leap into the ferns but then a voice stopped me in my tracks. "Yes, and I have a few friends in there that I wish to see again." That is what the voice said…and I knew that voice anywhere.

"Felidae!" I yelled in happiness and crashed through the ferns and came to find Felidae and a silver she-cat. But I didn't stop running until I tackled Felidae over and started purring and doing my best to hug her as a cat. She laughed and said "I missed you Flamewing!" I nodded and found myself purring really loud and as soon as we stood back up, the others came through the ferns.

"Felidaestar!" Ashfur said in surprise and bowed to her. Felidae smiled and said "Hello Ashfur. Long time no see." Ashfur smiled and then I saw Wolfpaw and Nightpaw hanging back beside the ferns looking unsure about Felidae. Felidae looked up and her eyes locked on them.

"My kits…" She said in a soft tone and slowly walked passed me and Ashfur. Wolfpaw didn't move at first and then his eyes slowly widen and he said in a whisper. "Mom?" Nightpaw perked her ears and then said "Mom…MOM!" Then she leaped forward and to Felidae with happy tears in her eyes. She rubbed up against Felidae purring loudly and Wolfpaw joined her.

I smiled and then remembered the other silver cat and I turned and said "Hello…who are you?" She smiled and said "I am Silverblaze…a Fallen Angel." I gasped and then felt something inside me. I'm happy to meet another human turned cat, but I think I am jealous. I am no longer a Fallen Angel. I have lost my abilities when I decided to stay all those moons ago.

"I'm Flamewing and welcome to Thunderclan Silverblaze." She smiled and said "I'm happy to be here." I turned back to Felidae and said "Where back together." Felidae who looked up from her kits said "Well almost all together." I nodded remembering the insane crazy cat Nightmare.

"Yah, but who knows where Spooky von Evil is." Felidae laughed at that and then said "Well…maybe we will see her again." I nodded and said "Oh! Thunderclan would love to see Felidaestar once again." Felidae smiled and said "I'm sure all the clans will be…"

….

Amber eyes watched as the cats headed back to Thunderclan and he growled. The cat drew back into the underground tunnel and said to himself "Solitaire will want to know this." Then he disappeared into the darkness…


	4. A real Lightmare

Somewhere far from the lake, during the night of crescent moon, two cats sat on top of a building, watching the city lights glow in twinkle. Neither said a word but just watched. Both their eyes glowed… Yellow and red… their tails twined yet they say nothing…not even a purr. Suddenly there was movement from below as the shape of a dog appeared from behind a dumpster.

"Looks like it spotted a cat." The cat with yellow eyes said his voice quiet and dark. The cat with red eyes nodded and said "Bad luck for them I guess." Both cats waited to watch what would happen. A brown large dog cornered a cat. The cat was a brown she-cat with black ears and black paws with amber eyes. Nothing different from the other cats that live in the town. At least at first glance.

But the cat with red eyes tuned in on what the brown she-cat was saying and heard her yell "Get back you damn dog! Back I'm not your chew toy." The cat with red eyes flicked their ears up by surprise and said "I'm going to help her."

"You could get hurt." The cat with yellow eyes said and the cat with red eyes smiled twisted grin and said "I'll be okay. After all, I took you down." The cat with yellow eyes sighed and then vanished into thin air like he was never there at all.

The cat with red eyes stepped into the moon light and was reviled as a black she-cat with one brown paw and a long jagged scar going over her eye. She smiled and then leaped off the edge. As she dived down into the city below, she brought out her claws from her brown paw. Her claws where six inches long and made of shiny blades. And she scraped them against the brock wall causing sparks to fly off, getting the dog's and the other cat's attention.

She then pushed off the wall and slashed the dog's side making it howl. She landed on the ground and then leaped up and slashed its nose. It barked in surprise and tried to bite ahold of the black cat, but the brown cat leaped up on its back and clawed at its left shoulder. The dog twisted and turned trying to snap it's jaws around the cat, but the black cat smiled and leaped up and slashed open the dog's neck.

The dog yipped and tucked its tail in between its legs and back up. But the black cat wasn't done. She leaped up on the side of the dog and slashed the letter N into its tan pelt. It whimpered and then ran out of the ally yipping its head off. Satisfied, the black cat licked the blood off her shiny blades and then turned to the brown cat and asked "Are you alright?"

She nodded and said "Thank you. I'm sure I was a goner if you didn't show up with those claws of yours." The black cat smiled and said "Happy to help. What's your name?" The brown cat seemed uncertainty until she said "My name is Lightsong." The black cat sighed and said "No, you're real name. Don't worry, you can trust little old me. I am after all, a human." Lightsong's eyes widen and then she said "My name is Alex!" The black cat smiled and said "Nice to meet you Alex."

Lightsong smiled and asked "What's your name?" The black cat smiled a twisted grin and said "Human name is Serein…but you can just call me Nightmare…"


	5. Thunderclan

**Silverblaze and Lightsong belong to starbomb.**

We ran through the forest headed for Thunderclan. Flamewing and her apprentice Brairpaw in front of Silverblaze and I, and Ashfur behind us with my two kits. My kits… It seems like forever since I last saw them. And I need to apologize. I said I would come back to them after the battle but I had left…

"So Felidae...how do you think the clan will feel when they see Felidaestar has come back?" Flamewing asked as she headed into some ferns. I followed, sneezing when one of the soft leaves touched my nose. I shook my head and said "That depends. Some may be happy, confused, suspicious…you never know Flamewing." She nodded and then I saw her ears flick up and she said "Felidae, meet me a little later, there is something I need to let you know about what has happened since you left."

I nodded and then I saw Thunderclan camp come into view. I took a deep breath and headed down the slope and then followed Flamewing into the Thorn Tunnel. I found myself walking a little slower and Flamewing noticed. She knew I was nervous. I really didn't know why I was back other than it might have to do with this Solitaire person me and Eclipse talked about last night.

Light met my eyes as soon as we filed out of the tunnel and into the camp. It was mid-day so cats would be sharing tongues right about now. But that didn't stop someone from noticing me.

Brightheart was talking with Cloudtail and Whitewing when she looked past Whitewing's shoulder and her good eye locked on me. She bolted up and said in a loud voice, "Felidaestar!"

Head turned from where everyone was at and I felt all their gazes' burn into my pelt. Then like a ripple, they came forward with smiles on their faces and warm welcomes. I found myself purring as they came forward welcoming me back and saying hello. Apparently I wasn't forgotten and a friend of Thunderclan.

Then cats parted as a fiery red tom walked up. His green emerald eyes looked me over and a smile appeared on his face. "Welcome back Felidaestar." Firestar said happiness in his voice.

I smiled back and said "I'm happy to be back Firestar. I missed Thunderclan so much, and I'm glad it's not changed by much either." He nodded and then Blossompaw and Bumblepaw bounded up and asked "Are you the cat who cut Tigerstar in half?" Excitement was in their eyes and I smiled and leaned down and said "Yes but I had Scourge the Bloodclan leader help me."

"Whoa!" They said and then pelted me with questions and I laughed. And then I looked passed the cats and saw a tom was hanging back. And I didn't recognize him. He had yellow eyes and a red pelt. He also had black tipped ears, tail and a few stripes on his back. But the way the sun shined on his glossy pelt, it made the black stripes shine a purple color giving him a glow.

"Who's that?" I asked Flamewing quietly and she said "I'll tell you soon." I nodded and then I said to everyone, "I'd like you all to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Silverblaze." I side stepped for everyone to get a good look at the silver she-cat. She smiled and said "Hello." They responded back and then Firestar spoke.

"Let Felidaestar and Silverblaze rest for a bit. They must have traveled far to come back to Thunderclan. You can ask them questions later." I sighed grateful for what Firestar had done. Cats backed off and went back to what they were doing and then Flamewing nudged me and said "Come outside the camp with me for a moment." I nodded and followed my friend into the forest and into a mossy patch where we laid down and started to have our own sharing tongues time.

"So what has happened since I was gone?" I asked and Flamewing smiled and said "Well your kits mentors are Ashfur for Wolfpaw and Brackenfur for Nightpaw." I smiled at this and asked "So, who is that tom I saw in camp?" Flamewing smiled and said "That's the loner that saved me from Sol moons ago. His named is R'n'R, but he got it changed to Rowendawn."

"Okay then…but I need to ask you something now Flamewing…do you know of a cat named Solitaire?" Flamewing thought for a few seconds and then asked "Are you talking about that one cat from the movie/book Felidae?" I shook my head no and said "Not her…another Solitaire." Flamewing shook her head no and then sighed.

"What book are we in?" I asked and she said "I think we are in Night Whispers." I nodded and said "Then this is the book Flametail dies." Flamewing nodded and sighed and then said "Oh…I think Sol is hanging around in our territory." That's not much of a surprise for me.

"And Hollyleaf was murdered." Flamewing said and that was a surprise. "When?" I asked and she said "When we got back from the Dark Forest! She was murdered near Sky Oak. There was some fur and paw prints but we don't know who did it."

I shook my head and said "At least she is in Starclan now…" Flamewing nodded and said "Let's head back." I nodded and then said "It's almost like old times. Except we had Nightmare here to scare us." Flamewing laughed and then we headed back to Thunderclan.

**A quick note for those who have read my other stories. That is not the same R'n'R. I just re-used the name cause I'm too lazy to come up with something new… XD**


	6. Night in the Dark Forest

I silently walked through the misty clearing where I was supposed to meet Eclipse. But it had been a while and he had not shown up. So I went looking for him. But in this dream, the sea of silver mist never seemed to end…

Then I looked down and saw small patches of grass that was glowing. And it looked like paw prints. So I followed them through the mist. The farther I went, the darker the mist became until it became black. I slowed my pace and felt my fur start to bristle. Where was I going?

Then suddenly a gust of wind blew so strong the mist went with it and I was in a new clearing, standing in front of an old twisted tree…

"Holy Starclan this is where I killed Tigerstar…" I said to myself and then a voice said "Yes it is. The place where we last met, is the place we meet once again… fitting isn't it?" I whirled around and there he was…Scourge.

"Scourge!" I yelled in happiness and bounded over to him. He smiled and meets me half way and we rubbed against each other. "Oh Scourge!" I purred so loud and he licked my cheek.

"I've missed you so much." Scourge said and I said "Same here." I don't know how long we sat there until finally we broke apart and started to talk.

It turns out Scourge is now the Leader of the Dark Forest…Which mostly consist of Bloodclan and some old Dark Forest cats. Scourge had promised to keep the Dark Forest under control for me and the clans. I smiled at what he said and then I frowned and said "I'm sorry Scourge…"

"What for?" Scourge asked puzzled. I looked up into his icy blue eyes and said "Tigerstar…he killed you the first time because of me…"

"No Felidae, because of you, I was given another chance at life, I became a part of another clan, a real clan! I had a family, I got to love, and I became the leader of this. Now I can protect things you love as well."

I was speechless. But I still purred, louder than before and I nuzzled him and said "Thank you…But I wish you were still alive…but at least we can meet in dreams." Scourge nodded and was about to say but a voice interrupted him.

"Scourge! There is an intruder in the Dark Forest!"

I looked over and calico she-cat came running up. But when we locked eyes with each other, time stopped. It was Sally. Scourge looked from me, to her to back to me.

"Where at Sally?" He asked and Sally shook her head to clear her thoughts before she said "Down by the river. It's two cats and their attacking our cats."

"Just two?" Scourge asked surprised and Sally nodded. Scourge rose to his paws and said "Okay, I'll go." Then he turned to me and said "I know that if I try to tell you to stay, you will just follow won't you?" I smiled and said "I would, but I'll stay just for you." He smiled before he turned and ran into the darkness. Now it was just me, and Sally.

"So… You must be Felidaestar?" Sally asked and I nodded and said "Long time no see Sally." She scowled and started to turn away but I stood up and called "I want to apologize!" She stopped in her tracks and perked her ears. "Go on…" She quietly said and I continued.

"That night…before the battle. I'm the creature that chased you onto the Thunderpath. It's my fault you got killed by the Monster. Ever since I watched you die…I've wanted to say I was sorry. And I truly am Sally…I'm sorry…"

Sally turned to face me, her blue eyes filled with some unnamed emotion. She looked from me and then down at her paws. Then she turned to me and said "I forgive you Felidaestar." A small smile crossed my face and then I heard laughter.

Sally and I spun around to see a single cat stalk out of the ferns. Mist coated their fur and only their golden eyes and a faint cat shape was recognizable. I felt the fur on my neck rise and Sally showed her fangs and hissed.

"So sweet…when I thought old rivals would be left with a chance to kill each other again, they wouldn't make up." I could tell by the voice it was a she-cat but it had a darker tone to it, so dark it sent a cold chill up my back.

"Who are you?" Hissed Sally. The cat laughed and said "Someone that doesn't concern you Sally…but Sarah…oops, I mean Felidaestar on the other paw…" She laughed and I brought out my claws. They were still reinforced with dogteeth from my last battle and were itching to tear into that cat's fur.

I knew, a fight was about to begin...


	7. Solitaire

The cat edged out of the mist and stepped out into the clearing. It was a white she-cat with strange markings. Her ears where black except for two a spot on each ear which was golden with black swirls. And the center of her forehead was a diamond mark that was also golden with black swirls. Her tail was tipped black and red and her eyes had red streaks around them. She was no normal cat.

"Hello Felidaestar…I am Solitaire." She hissed in a snake like voice. I growled and felt myself tense up. She chuckled and said "Now come on. You're going to fight me? Go ahead…try. It will make my day." She taunted and then I launched forward hissing. She smiled and darted to the side before scratching my muzzle deep. Her claws where razor sharp and just as deadly as the dog teeth around my claws.

I landed on the ground huffing and turned to see Solitaire calmly facing me. She giggled and said "Looks like I got you…Now see if you can get me!" She then yowled and leaped at me. I rolled to the side and swiped but she reared up on her hind paws and slammed them down on my shoulders before she leaped over me laughing.

She then scratched my shoulder deep and I fell back as she knocked me over and pinned me. She smiled letting her sharp fangs show. Then she hissed in such a dark voice that it scared me.

"You can't fight the Dark Forest Sarah." She said and then raised her front left paw to deal the death blow. But I knew by her eyes that she knew I had eight more lives. She would just play this game over and over until I died forever. But a yowl of rage split the air and Solitaire was knocked off me.

I leaped to my paws and saw Sally locked into a furry of teeth and claws against Solitaire. They hissed, yowled and clawed at each other. But then they broke apart and Solitaire circled Sally so fast that it made Sally twists this way and that. Making her dance a dizzy, tight dance. Then Sally fell over by accident breathing heavily and Solitaire launched forward and I heard the loud rip of her claws slicing from Sally's side and up. She screamed in pain and I launched forward diving in between Solitaire and Sally.

Solitaire leaped back and watched. I looked down and saw Sally was starting to get up. But when I looked up again Solitaire was inches from my face and she snapped her jaws. I fell back with a startled scream and Solitaire batted me away like I was a ball of moss.

I looked up just as Solitaire brought her claws down on Sally's throat tearing her windpipe. I screamed in horror while Solitaire laughed and ripped her claws back out. She then leaped back and then said "Go ahead… I'll let you say your last words to that crowfood before she dies because of you…again."

"This isn't my fault!" I hissed to Solitaire but then leaped to my paws and bounded over to Sally. She was wheezing and bubble of blood emerged from her mouth before it poured out like a river. She flailed her paws as her body went into shock and a spasm.

"Sally!" I cried and she looked up at me. Her eyes not filled with hate, or fear this time, but forgiveness before they faded first to milky and lifeless. Then she faded all together and only her blood remained on the shiny dark grass. I was breathing ragged and I looked up to see Solitaire licking the blood of her claws and enjoying it like it was a juicy piece of prey.

"So sweet…I forgot what Dark Forest blood tasted like…" She hissed in satisfaction and then looked at me. Then something happened that shocked me. Stars…They appeared through the dark sky a shined so brightly that I thought they were lights. There were thousands of them! So bright and shining. And then I watched as a new star slowly faded in until it shined brightly as the rest. Solitaire smiled and said something that struck pure fear into my heart.

"For every star you see in the sky behind me, that's how many lives have fallen at my claws."

I backed up, my fur puffed out and my eyes wide. Solitaire laughed and then said "You will soon join them Twoleg!" I screamed and turned on my feet and bolted into the trees. I crashed through the branches and undergrowth. Leaves and branches brushed up against my pelt and I ran right through a thorn bush scratching my face. But I kept running as I could hear her laughter and thundering sound of her paws running after me.

"Run! Run! Run as fast as you can Felidae! But I will find you. Because in my eyes, you're just another star!" I cried as I crashed through a clearing and then came to a cleft. I looked over the edge as it led only to blackness. I dropped to the ground and placed my paws on my head and cried "Wake up! Wake up! Please…" Suddenly my cries became muffled and I opened my eyes and saw Solitaire had pulled me back and placed her paw over my muzzle.

She smiled and whispered in my ear "You won't die tonight…but I'll get you…" Then she heaved and pushed me off the edge of the cleft and I screamed as I fell in the endless drop and into the darkness.

"Felidae wake up!" Paw shook me and I opened my eyes and saw Flamewing standing over me. Her eyes bright and worried. I looked around and found myself in the warriors den with a bunch of other cats awake and staring at me. I looked back up at Flamewing and said "Take me to the medicine den…please…" She nodded and helped me up as we slowly headed out of the den.

While we crossed the clearing headed to the den, I tried not to, but I looked up and saw the stars. The glowed brightly and I could hear her laugh inside my head. Whoever Solitaire is, she was going to kill me…

**To see what Solitaire looks like, look at my profile picture! That's her! Creepy isn't she? **


	8. First Sign of the Lie

I didn't get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night. Jayfeather tried to give me poppy seeds. But I hid them under my tongue and then spat them back out. There was no way I was going to sleep again this night. Not after what I have seen.

But the next morning wasn't bad, it started out normal. The camp getting up for patrols, cats sharing tongues before they got to work…

"Hey, Felidaestar." A voice said and I turned to see Ashfur walking into the medicine den. I could feel Jayfeather forcing his fur down. He hasn't let off what happened during the firestorm between Ashfur and his so called mom. I smiled and said "Good Morning Ashfur."

He nodded to me and then said "Would you like to join us for practicing with the apprentices? I think they would really love to see your moves." I smiled and said "I would love too. But only if Jayfeather says I may leave the medicine den. Without saying anything Jayfeather just nodded his head and I stood up and followed Ashfur out of the den.

We then headed over to the group of apprentices and mentors. Lionblaze and Cinderheart both had their usual apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Then Flamewing had Brairpaw, Brackenfur had Blossompaw, Cloudtail with Bumblepaw, Ashfur had taken my kit Wolfpaw and Nightpaw's mentor was the new cat, Rowendawn.

I could see nervousness in the apprentice's eyes. I wouldn't blame them. I'm going to be watching their moves and training. It must be nerve racking to have a leader watch you train. I smiled at all of them and said "It will be an honor to see you guys train." That calmed them down.

We headed out the thorn tunnel with me leading. We walked through the forest until we came to the training clearing. I was glad to find it the same as when I left. The apprentices spread out and started by practicing the hunters crouch. I smiled, sat down, and watched.

After some time watching the apprentices, Nightpaw slowly came up behind me. I could hear her paws slowly moving towards me. I smiled and then reared up on my hind paws, and then backfilled over my daughter and landed behind her. She swirled around wide eyed and I said "Got to even out your weight on your paws and then make sure your sent isn't blowing in my direction."

She smiled and then said "Okay…Can you show me how you did that move?" I smiled and said "Sure. See you stand up on your hind paws and then you flip backwards." I said and then the apprentices all tried to balance on their hind paws. I could see the mentors giving me warm glances and then a thought accorded to me. I have a few friends in every clan and I should meet them again.

"Excuse me for a moment. I have to go ask Firestar a question." I said and then bounded away into the forest headed for Thunderclan. I jumped over fallen logs and ducked through the brush. But the more I ran, the more the forest seemed to change. And then I knew something was jacked up because snow started falling. In the middle of summer! I slowed down to a walked and noticed even though it had already started snowing; snow was already piled up heavily on the ground making me sink into it.

"Strange isn't it?" A voice said and I turned to a tree and saw Eclipse sitting on a branch. I tilted my head and asked "Eclipse where are we?" he sighed and said "Where in Snowclan territory."

"Snowclan?" I echoed and he nodded and said "This is not a made up clan Felidae. They once existed long ago. Even farther back than when Skyclan disappeared." I looked around and then said "Then why haven't I ever heard of this clan?" I asked and Eclipse sighed and said "Because they were destroyed. By all the clans. Including the one they all praise."

"W-what?" I said and then Eclipse shook his head and said "I will tell you more later. But for now we must head back." Then a bright light surrounded me and when I opened my eyes once more, I was standing in the middle of the Thunderclan forest. I looked around wondering if I had imagined it, but when I shook my fur, tiny pieces of snow fluttered of and melted on the ground.


	9. Battle that Started it All

"Alright, I approve of this." Firestar said and I nodded and then said "Thank you sir." I had just asked to travel around the lake to see how the other clans where doing. And meet some old friends.

"Do you want to go with someone?" Firestar asked and I shook my head no and said "This just feels like something I need to do on my own." Firestar nodded and then I was about to turn and leave but I stopped and asked "Firestar…do you know of Snowclan?" Firestar tilted his head and said "Snowclan? There is no such thing. Although there was a clan called Skyclan…" He started and I nodded and said "Yes, I know of Skyclan."

I then turned out of the den and then bounded down the rock pile and saw Flamewing walking over to me. I quickly ran to her and said "Flamewing, I'm going to be gone for a few days…leader business." Flamewing tilted her head and asked "Can I go with you Felidaestar?" I was about to say something when a voice spoke up saying "Flamewing, ready for our hunting patrol?"

Flamewing's ears lay back against her head and she said "Guess not…I'll see you when you get back then?" I smiled and nodded yes and then said "I'll be back soon my friend." We rubbed cheeks before Flamewing headed to a group of cats and I headed out of the Thorn Tunnel.

I padded through the quiet Thunderclan forest with nothing but the sun warming my fur and the wind blowing by. I heard a bird calling in the distance and then more joined it to make a beautiful song. I smiled at this and then a familiar sent washed over me and I felt a pelt brush up against mine and then I turned and met the deep blue eyes of Eclipse.

"Eclipse…you never come when I'm awake." I said and he chuckled and said "There is a first for everything Felidae." I nodded and then asked "So, why have you come?" His smile disappeared and then said "There is something I need to show you. You need to see the greatest mistake the clans…all of them ever made." I narrowed my eyes and asked "Snowclan?" Eclipse nodded.

Suddenly a strong wind blew and I closed my eyes to keep them safe and then suddenly a cold feeling fell over me and I found myself belly deep in snow. I looked around and then turned to Eclipse and he said "Follow me. This is Snowclan territory we are now in and…" He fell quiet and I listened and heard the faint sound of battle screeches.

"Come." He said and walked through the snow like it was nothing. I on the other hand, had to leap forward to break through the snow. I swear to god I saw him smirking at me flailing around in the snow like a kit. But I had to admit, it was kind of fun. I live in Florida, snow was treasure to me. And I have never felt something this cold before.

We walked up a hill that had a line of trees at the top and Eclipse leaped up into a low branch while I stayed in the snow. We looked down and saw cats battling each other. I had no idea why or who they were, but they were going at it. I looked up at Eclipse and he said "Snowclan vs Thunderclan. The first battle that was the leading mistake." I looked down and I noticed one group of cats had white pelts or patches of white or even grey and blue tints; others had brown, orange, and calicos.

"There." Eclipse pointed with his paw at two cats fighting together. A black she-cat with golden eyes. She had grey/blue streaks in her fur but she was mostly black. She was fighting a black tom with amber eyes. I thought for a moment and then it hit me. "Is that Owlstar?" I asked. Owlstar was the second leader of Thunderclan. Eclipse nodded and said "Yet at this time he is Owleyes. Deputy of Thunderclan." I looked back to the fight and asked "Who is that cat he is fighting."

"Icywing." Eclipse said and I caught a hint of sadness in his voice. I continued to watch as Icywing and Owleyes leaped at each other in midair, then they came crashing down locked in a snarling mass of fur and claws. Icywing then leaped away from Owleyes and kicked the snow into his eyes. He closed them to protect them from the icy snowflakes but Icywing took this chance. She leaped at him, claws out and ready to fight.

But a cat leaped out from behind a clump of snow and slammed their paw against Icywing's head making her tumble onto the snowy ground. It was a large Tom cat with fur the color of autumn leaves…Thunder. Thunder snarled at Icywing who stood back up and turned to the leader.

With eyes blazing and claws ready to tear into his skin, she leaped forward. But Thunder, out of surprise jerked back and swiped with his left paw. His claws sank into the soft part of Icywing's neck and tore into her windpipe. Her eyes went wide and blood trickled out of her mouth. The Thunderclan leader gasped in shock and pulled his paw back, making the wound bigger.

Icywing went limp and collapsed onto the snow. Blood poured out of the gash in her neck turning the snow crimson red that glistened in the sunlight. Icywing jerked once, and then lay still. No cat had noticed yet, but across the clearing, emerging from the trees was a single cat.

A she-cat with golden eyes. She had the whitest fur I had ever seen except for the tips of her ears where black and so was her tail. And with a start, I recognized her as Snow. The cat who gave me my sixth live. She did not look sadden, weak or dull as she did in Starclan. She looked young, strong and full of life. For about three seconds.

Her eyes locked on the lifeless body of Icywing and horror struck her face and her eyes went wide. "Icywing no!" She screamed and dashed into the clearing. The fighting cats broke apart and watched as the leader of Snowclan bounded down the hill and landed next to her fallen clan mate.

She buried her face into Icywing's fur and even from hear I could hear her sobbing in grief. Thunder just stood there and then Snow's emotions suddenly seemed to change as she looked up at Thunder. She stood up straight as all the sadness and grief in her eyes was replaced with anger and rage.

"You have killed my only daughter! She has not been a Warrior for even a moon yet you take her life! It was not her time to die!" Snow hissed at Thunder. My own eyes widen in shock. Icywing was the daughter of the leader. That made things ten times worse.

Thunder scowled back at Snow and said "She was attacking my deputy and I was simply protecting my clan." Snow hissed and then said "No, you just doomed your clan."

Snow lowered her head and her fangs showed. She raised her tail and then the Snowclan cats lined up behind her. Then she gave off a low his and cats slowly filed out of the trees. Closing in ranks behind the Snowclan leader. They were more cats of Snowclan.

Snow then looked up and raised her paw which was stained in her daughter's blood. She then yelled in a clear voice "Snowclan Warriors!" Ears perked and eyes narrowed. Bloodshed was heave in the air, and claws where ready to tear into the flesh of their enemies. Snow then scowled and said "Kill them all." Then the Snowclan cats rushed forward, with not a drop of mercy in their cold eyes.

Thunder leaped to a rock and yelled in a loud voice "Thunderclan retreat!" Thunderclan cats then began to sprint in every which way to escape the Snowclan cats and their murderous claws and fangs. As the fleeing cats ran, Thunder paused on a tree stump and looked back at Snow. He frowned and said "This isn't over."

"Oh it is far from over Thunder. Snowclan will not forgive you for this." Snow hissed back and her Warriors slowly stalked up to the tree stump forcing the Thunderclan leader to retreat with the rest of his clan. I could only just stand in shock and then slowly the snow white world faded back into the dense green forest of Thunderclan by the lake.

Eclipse was gone so I knew he was done speaking with me. And it was time I started back on what I was doing. I sighed and then bounded through the woods headed for the Windclan boarder…


	10. Windclan

I leaped over the Windclan boarder and walked through the tall grass. A gentle breeze was blowing in my direction and I could small a patrol not too far off. So I huffed and started to head in the direction of where the smell was coming from. The battle between Thunderclan and Snowclan played over and over in my head. I never knew that Snowclan cat, Snow from Starclan could be so…different…

I looked up to see it was past Sunhigh and the sun was already heading to the west. I looked back forward and out in the distance I saw a group of moving cats. Looked about five cats… I wonder if they know I'm here yet. I reared up on my hind paws to make myself taller and then I raised a paw and waved. That got their attention and they started too bound down a hill towards me.

As they got closer and went back down on all fours and watched as a smaller cat, an apprentice I believe, rushed passed the other cats. And if I know anything about apprentices, then this one was about to leap into a battle. I bunched my mussels as I saw the small cat, a grey tom, get closer and then leap at me. I shot into the air and twisted myself around to gently swat the apprentice's ear saying "You should wait for your mentor young one."

I then landed behind him and he swirled around and hissed at me. His eyes drifted from me to my collar and I guess he must have heard stories when he was a kit because his fur puffed out and he whispered "Bloodclan…"

"Boulderpaw!" A cat yowled and a black cat leaped forward claws out and ready to defend his clan mate. I turned and dodged to the side and recognized the cat as Breezepelt. He landed next to his apprentice and turned to face me. I sat down calmly and said "Clam down Breezepelt, I'm not here to fight anyone, I just thought I stop by and see how my friends where doing."

Breezepelt's fur started to lie flat and he asked "Felidaestar?" I nodded and Breezepelt stood up straight and then the other three cats joined us. I recognized them as Whitetail, Antpelt, and Gorsetail. Whitetail glared at me and just like Breezepelt, she recognized me and said "It's Felidaestar." The hostile glares where replaced with welcoming and kindness, except from the apprentice who still glared at me.

"Come with us Felidaestar, I'm sure Onestar would enjoy having your company over." Antpelt said and I turned and smiled and then said "Yes, I was hoping to see Onestar once again." The cats turned and started to head up the hill with me following. I saw Boulderpaw looking at me and I understand what he was thinking. I made a fool of him when he learned I was Felidaestar. I'll have to make it up to him sometime…

We walked over the hill and I saw the dip in the ground where Windclan's camp was located at. Whitetail turned to Gorsetail and said "Run ahead and let Onestar know." Gorsetail nodded and then ran ahead of us and disappeared into camp. We ran at a slower pace and soon we reached the edge of the camp and then we headed in. Cats swarmed forward towards me and I puffed out my fur in shock.

But they weren't ready for battle; no they smiled and said "It's Felidaestar! Welcome! Hi!" Things like that. But some cats hung back and just watched. I returned a warm smile to everyone and then cats parted as Onestar followed by Ashfoot came walking forward.

"Welcome to Windclan Felidaestar. It is good to see you again." Onestar said and then added "Shall we head to my den to talk in privacy?" I nodded and said "Yes and there is something I want to ask you." He nodded and then the two of us headed inside a group of dense bushes and sat down.

Onestar wrapped his tail around his paws and then asked "So why do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my camp, Felidaestar?"

"I wanted to know something Onestar…well have you by any chance seen a cat around?" I asked and Onestar chuckled and said "I'm looking at one, my whole camp is filled with them and their all over the lake, and you need to give me something more than that Felidaestar."

I sighed with a laugh and then said "Alright…but have you seen a white she-cat. She's not a part of any clan around here. She's got black tipped ears, and a tail. And she also-"

"She also has red streaks by her eyes and strange markings on her head. Yes I have seen this cat." Onestar said and I perked my ears and asked "Really? When? Where?" He sighed and said "It was about a quarter moon ago; I was heading to the Moonpool to ask Starclan for advice. But then I heard voices coming from the Thunderclan boarder." He paused.

"Naturally I thought Thunderclan was invading so I decided to first check by heading to the top of the closest hill to the boarder. When I reached there, I found not Thunderclan cats but three cats speaking to each other." Three? "What did they look like?' I asked and Onestar said "I only got a look at two. One was the white she-cat…and I believe the other was a tom…I think it was Sol."

Sol and Solitaire…not a big surprise…but that third cat…

"Anyway, I watched and then decided that these where rogues and I did nothing as the three headed into Thunderclan territory. One, another tom, headed towards the camp while Sol and the she-cat headed into the woods by the Moonpool." I nodded my thanks to Onestar and then another question appeared in my head.

"Onestar…have you ever…have you ever heard of a clan known as Snowclan?" I asked and Onestar shook his head no and said "I have never, is this Snowclan a threat?" I shook my head no and said "I had just heard about it from another cat. I guess it's not real."

I then stood up and said "I must be on my way Onestar; I thank you for welcoming me into your clan." He stood up as well and said "You're welcome at any time Felidaestar." I nodded to him and then turned out of the den and headed up the slope.

The Windclan cats called out their goodbyes as I headed out of their camp and then headed to the lake. The sun was setting now casting an orange glow over the lake. I walked next to it while watching small fish swim by the edge of the lake. I sniffed the air for any other cats but none came up. I just sighed and then continued around the lake headed for Riverclan.


	11. Riverclan

**Cherrydawn belongs to Cherrydawn5. **

I walked through the soft grass of Riverclan territory sticking to the side of the lake. The new moon which I could just barely see started to climb into the night sky leaving the stars to light the way by themselves. I looked up at the stars and the nightmare replayed in my head again.

_"For every star you see in the sky behind me, that's how many lives have fallen at my claws…"_

I shook my head to clear her words from my head. Solitaire is very dangerous. And I know she can kill me. So that means I have to stay alert and never let my guard down around her.

Something ran over my paws and in a swift second I pounced on a dark brown water vole. I snapped my jaws around its neck and it fell limp. I picked it up and then stretched. I haven't eaten anything all day. And I really need to rest…

"Hey! That's Riverclan prey!" A voice shouted splitting the night air and I twisted around but no cats where near me. Then…who shouted that? I then heard sounds of fighting coming from a willow tree and I saw moving figures. With the water vole still in my mouth, I bounded over to the moving figures just as a fight broke out.

Three cats screeched as they leaped forward on a white and grey tom. I recognized the Riverclan cats as Mistyfoot, Minnowtail and Pebblefoot. They were all attacking the grey and white tom and then that's when I saw a black she-cat also helping the white and grey tom. Then Minnowtail pinned the black she-cat for a second before she rolled to the side and pinned Minnowtail. Then she raised a paw ready to swipe.

I dropped the vole and ran forward at top speed and then screeched. The black-she cat turned her head just as I came crashing down on her shoulders causing us to roll down a hill and into some reeds. The reeds where in some shallow water and mud where we rolled around. Claws locked on each other and jaws fastening on each other's pelts.

Finally I used my own special move and did a flip kick making her stumble back and fall under water. I heard a thumping sound and saw she hit her head on a rock. My eyes widen and I grabbed her scruff and lifted her head out of the water. She was stunned, but alive. I moved through the water and came to the edge of the reeds where Mistyfoot poked her head in to see what had happened and her eyes widen.

"Felidaestar!" She gasped and then slid into the water to help me and the black she-cat out. We dragged the cat onto the solid ground and then we dropped her on a soft patch of moss. The grey and white tom was beaten but he still had defiance in his eyes. When he saw the she-cat though, that defiance was replaced with worry and fear.

"Sam!" He yowled and then limped over to the she-cat who I guess is named Sam. He sniffed her pelt and she coughed up water and choked out "I-I'm okay Stormy." She said and then Minnowtail growled and said "Maybe next time you will think about stealing from Riverclan!"

Sam folded her ears back and she said in a scared voice "We won't! We're sorry!" I huffed and then walked back over and grabbed my vole. I then walked back to the loners and placed it at their paws. They looked up at me and I said "This is Riverclan territory. Remember, if you ever steal form them again, you won't be left off easy. Take that vole and go."

Sam grabbed the vole and Stormy nodded his thanks. Then the two cats limped off headed for the barn. I watched them go and then heard Mistyfoot say "Thank you for helping Felidaestar." I turned and smiled. I then said "Any time Mistyfoot. Is it possible to speak to Leopardstar?" I saw some alarm flash between the Riverclan cats and then I remembered Leopardstar is sick during this time.

"Please Mistyfoot, this is urgent…" I said and Mistyfoot sighed and then said "Alright…if you where anyone else I would say no…but I know your no threat to Riverclan." I'm not sure if there was a hidden threat in her words or what, but I just nodded and followed the blue she-cat and her clan mates back to their clan.

We walked through the reads and then walked out into a clearing. There were two guards out but that was just it since it was night and most cats where asleep. Minnowtail and Pebblefoot headed off to the Warrior's den while Mistyfoot lead me to a widow tree which had a den in the ground. That must be the leaders den.

Mistyfoot head into the hole first and I waited outside. Even from here I could smell the sour air that marked sickness. A few moments later, Mistyfoot walked out of the hole and then said "Leopardstar will see you now." I nodded and then slowly padded down into the darkness.

I looked into the darkness and faded amber eyes shined brightly back at me. Then an old, soft voice spoke out saying "When I heard you came back, I thought Mistyfoot was just playing a joke…but no…your here once again Felidaestar."

I smiled and bowed to the old leader and said "And it is an honor to be here now Leopardstar." She gave a small smile and then said "Thank you. And what do I owe this visit for?"

"I wanted to pay my respects for the true leaders of the clans." I said and Leopardstar smiled. She then said "I am glad to see you once again…before my time is up." I frowned at this. She and I both knew she wouldn't be alive for much longs. I sighed and then asked "Leopardstar…have you seen a strange loner around. A white she-cat with black tipped ears and tail?" Leopardstar shook her head no.

I bowed to her and then said "Alright then…I need to continue onto Shadowclan." I stood up and Leopardstar stood up on shaky legs and we touched noses and then I turned and headed out of the den.

"May Starclan light your path…"Leopardstar rasped and then her amber eyes faded into the darkness. I walked out into the clearing and then said good bye to Mistyfoot and then she said "I'll send a Warrior to take you to the boarder. Cherrydawn!" A ginger she-cat with white paws, white tipped tail and green eyes. She nodded to Mistyfoot and then turned to me and said "Follow me please."

I was glad I had someone to help me through Riverclan. I could get lost here easily. My paws sank into water but I didn't mind. And Cherrydawn didn't seem to even notice. And then as we walked, I thought about Leopardstar.

I feel bad for Leopardstar. She looked so old and fragile in the den, yet I remember when she looked so young and strong. I hope she finds peace in Starclan. And now she can be with her father Mudfur and her mother Brightsky. Along with her siblings…

I walked out of the reeds and tall grass then onto a hard ground. I looked down and saw I was walking on black concrete. I was at the Shadowclan boarder. Cherrydawn stopped and turned to me and said "This is as far as I go…" She paused like she wanted to say something but she shook her head and then said "Good luck Felidaestar…" Then she disappeared back into the reeds leaving me alone.

I sighed and then noticed something was different. But I didn't know what…until I looked up. The sky still had no moon and was full of stars. But…but the stars where different. There were no constellations and I could not see Silverpelt.

Moment from the Shadowclan forest caught my attention. Must be a night patrol. I waited for one of the Shadowclan cats to come out and I walked forward a little. But then my paws froze in mid step as a cat edged out of the pine trees.

"Well well well… we meet again for round two Felidaestar…" said Solitaire as she walked out of the forest.


	12. Round 2

I puffed out my fur and felt it bristle. Solitaire chuckled and said "You don't look very happy to see me Felidaestar." Her voice was sold as ice, but had a deeper, darker tone to it that sounded sort of demonic. I growled and said "I rather be staring Tigerstar in the face than at you." We started to circle each other. Eyes blazing and claws ready.

"Ah yes, Tigerstar, the cat who killed your mate Scourge." She hissed and then I growled and asked "How do you know so much about me?" She smiled and said "Because this happened in the Dark Forest Felidaestar…and I am the Dark Forest!" She leaped at me teeth bared and claws outstretched. I jumped to the side but as I tried to turn I scraped my bad on the hard ground.

"Dammit!" I hissed just as Solitaire knocked me over and we rolled on the ground. Her golden eyes blazed and she nipped for my ear but I moved my head to the side and then scratched the side of her face. But to my surprise, the scratch marks left started to heal almost at once.

She caught my eye and chuckled. She then leaped over me and I rolled up and then growled at her. I hissed and then ran forward at top speed and began the Battouga. She laughed at this and leaped to the side but not only had I missed but she ran right by my attack. Her golden eyes gleaming and that diamond mark glowing in the dark. Then she said "Oops…ran out of ground!" She stopped and I looked forward and saw I was heading right off the dock!

I stopped the attack and crashed on the wooded dock making a loud thump. Before Solitaire could get the chance I leaped to my paws and ran at her. She got ready but I leaped to the side and then kicked her leg out from under her making her fall to her side. She hit the dock not so hard but the board she was on split and she crashed down into the water.

I leaned over the edge and looked in as bubbles came to the top but soon stopped. I stared at them a bit longer before I huffed and turned around. But when I looked up a paw lashed out and slammed the side of my head making me fall hard onto the dock. Solitaire walked up, wet and pissed. She growled and then placed a paw on my shoulder and my neck. She then spoke.

"I had fun Felidae. You actually put up a good fight. I'm sure you will make a very, very bright star…" She then raised her paw to deliver the death blow. Looks like I would lose another life tonight if not all…

"Die Bitch!" A new voice screamed into the night air and Solitaire spun around just as a black blur tackled her off of me and off to the side further down the dock. I leaped to my paws and saw Solitaire locked in a close battle between the other cat. It was a black cat…and I knew who it was when I saw the starlight reflect off the long blades for claws.

"Nightmare!" I yelled in happiness and then rushed forward but a brown blur passed me first and leaped up on Solitaire's back who had pinned Nightmare for a moment. Solitaire turned and swiped at this new brown cat but Nightmare leaped up and bit ahold of Solitaire's other paw while the brown cat gabbed ahold of the other paw making Solitaire stand on her hind paws.

I leaped forward and dug my claws into the white she-cat's back making her cry in pain but instead of her fighting. She hissed in furry and rage and screamed "I'll kill you all!" then in a flash she disappeared into the night leaving us with cuts, scrapes, and fears.

I sat down panting and then looked over at Nightmare and the brown cat. The brown cat had black tipped ears and paws with amber eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and then turned to Nightmare and said "Great timing."

Nightmare huffed and then said "Hey! It's the Nightmare way!" She then smiled tilting her head and I chuckled. I then turned back to the brown cat and said "Hello. I am Felidaestar. And who are you?" the brown cat smiled and said "My name is Lightsong the Fallen Angel!" Another? That makes four of us. Silverblaze, Nightmare, Lightsong and I. And it's too bad Flamewing lost her powers…

"Thanks guys… I would have been Crowfood if you didn't show up." Nightmare nodded and then gasped and had a scared look. I tensed up and asked "What's wrong?" Nightmare ran down the dock and into the bushed. I looked over at Lightsong who was giggling and said "There is something strange about her."

"More like insane…" I said and then Nightmare came back out running up to us. I looked her over and then noticed she something in hanging out of her mouth. It was an old, slashed up hat. I looked at her and she said "I haz a hat!" Then she put it on with some effort and smiled. I faced palmed and said "Cats don't wear hats Nightmare!"

"Well this one does! Besides I look sexy in it!" She said and then did a few poses making us all laugh. And the hat made her look even more demented. After a minute of laughing, I then stood up and then said "It's late…and I need rest." Nightmare nodded and then said "Let's all find a place to camp tonight."

Then the three of us, walking side by side, walked by the pine trees until we found some uprooted roots to give us some shelter. We all climbed into the dip and curled up. And soon a peaceful sleep came to me.


	13. New Prophecy

Three dark shapes moved through the night just as dawn was beginning to appear. Two pairs of golden eyes and one amber. The one with bright gold eyes with an empty ness to them spoke first and said "And how was your time against Felidaestar, Solitaire?" Solitaire, the other one with gold eyes huffed and then frowned.

"One of the three, Nightmare I believe attacked me along with one of the new three, Lightsong. I fled from the scene to avoid unwanted attention from Twolegs or Shadowclan. And how about you Sol? Where you able to find out how these cats are surviving everything that has come in their path so far?"

The cat with amber eyes who was Sol nodded and said "I have come to learn of this ancient cat with no name that is helping them. Mainly Felidaestar. They call him by Eclipse."

The other cat with golden eyes looked at Sol and asked "And what does this cat known as Eclipse look like?" Sol flicked his ear and said "He's got a solid golden pelt that shines brightly and dark blue eyes."

Solitaire flicked her ears up in surprise and echoed "Everything and Nothing is here? I should have known…" Sol looked to Solitaire and asked "You know of this cat?" Solitaire nodded and said "We crossed paths once before. I guess you can consider him a God if you know what that is."

Sol and the golden eyed cat nodded and then the golden eyed cat asked "So what are we going to do about it? If Everything and Nothing is indeed a God, then he can interfere with our plans." Sol nodded in agreement and then said "We might have to think of another way too-" Sol was cut off as Solitaire started to chuckle and then it turned into a dark laughter.

She turned to the two other cats and said "You fools…no one is safe from my claws…" Sol frowned and then said "But Everything and Nothing is a God."

Solitaire smiled as she began to fade as the morning sun began to rise. But just before she faded away, she turned to the two cats and said "Even a God can die…"

(Back to Felidaestar)

I opened my eyes as morning sunlight streamed in through our makeshift den. On one side of me Lightsong had he back up against mine keeping us both warm and to my other was Nightmare who was lying on her side still asleep. I yawned and then stretched. But as I sat down I heard voices coming from the forest and I sniffed the air. A Shadowclan patrol…

"Get up!" I hissed at my companions and shook them awake with my paws. Lightsong slowly opened her eyes and yawned while Nightmare leaped to her paws and said "Hoopla! Where is breakfast?" I shook my head and said "Be quiet…a Shadowclan patrol is on its way here." No sooner than I said that did a group of cats come crashing through the bushes at us and leaped into a fight.

Lightsong leaped to her paws and in a flash was across the clearing with a brown streak behind her. She must have super speed… Nightmare turned and yelled "Aww, I missed you guys too!" She then leaped at them and I held ground waiting to see if any advanced towards me or recognized me. A calico she-cat got ready to leap on me but I held still and she suddenly landed to the side and asked "Felidaestar?"

I nodded and said "It's nice to see you again Tawnypelt." Her eyes widen and she turned and yelled "Stop! Stop these cats aren't our enemies!" The fight suddenly stopped as the Shadowclan cats leaped back to one side and Nightmare and Lightsong joined my sides.

A small brown tom stalked over to Tawnypelt. I remembered him as Oakfur. He looked me over and then said "Greetings Felidaestar." He didn't sound happy to meet me. And I don't blame him. Loners caught sleeping in your territory can be a pain, especially if one is a stranger to you, one is a leader and the other might kill you in your sleep.

"I just came by to speak with Blackstar." I said and then another cat, a black tom stepped forward and said "Blackstar is busy right now. Some other time." It was Smokefoot and he had a kinder tone to me then Oakfur did. I didn't question why I could not see Blackstar; I just nodded and said "Alright then. Please tell him I said hello and that I would love to speak to him some time."

Tawnypelt nodded and said "We will make sure word reaches him. Till then may Starclan light your path." I nodded ant then beckoned the other two to follow me down to the lake shore where we could travel back to Thunderclan. As we walked by the lake's shore, I noticed the leave on the Thunderclan territory starting to fall off the trees. The golden, brown and red leaves shined in the light making a beautiful scene.

I smiled at this and said "It's almost winter…it will be my first one here." That was somewhat true…if you didn't count the times Eclipse took me back to Snowclan territory. Nightmare smiled and said "To bad that I can't go snowboarding in the winter."

Lightsong chuckled and then said "But you can go ice skating when the lake freezes over." A soft empty laugh came from all three of us, but we were all really thinking of how Flametail falls through the ice. And just as I looked out into the water of the lake, the wind blew and words came with it.

"_Two flames will fall to the endless cold black, while everything is destroyed and nothing disappears. And the leader of all will have to face the endless winter alone…" _I shivered as I had just heard this new prophecy…and for some reason…I knew this would lead to more blood being spilled and something much…much worse…


	14. Goodbye

We reached Thunderclan before the sun rose above the tree tops. That means we might run into dawn patrol. And then I have to explain about our former Thunderclan Warrior and new one. As we walked through the forest, Nightmare looked up and then said "Storm clouds moving in from the east…and fast too…looks like we might get some bad weather tonight…" She trailed off and then asked "Felidaestar…what book are we in?"

"Everything is screwed up so much that I don't know. Someplace in-between Fading Echoes and Night Whispers." I said thinking of the fallen beach tree that will appear in camp soon. And then Flamewing's apprentice Brairpaw and Longtail…no…we won't let that happen…

As we walked into the heart of the forest, a sense of dread came over me. Something wasn't right about today… something bad was going to happen. I could feel it. We walked through the undergrowth until we came to the Thorn Tunnel which led into Thunderclan. I went in first followed by Lightsong and lastly Nightmare who started to giggle and sing to herself about something that had to do with spinning.

I walked into camp and a few eyes flicked over to me, but then turned their attention to Lightsong and finally, all eyes rested on Nightmare. I saw a few cats puff out their fur for they had not forgotten about the insane she-cat. Nightmare didn't both messing with them. She just bounded across the clearing and dived into the medicine den.

"Heh…hey Lightsong…wanna meet Firestar?" I asked and her eyes brighten up and she asked "Really? Can I?" I nodded and then said "Follow me." I then walked toward the rock pile but Lightsong bounded past me and raced up to the ledge. I smiled and rolled my eyes before I followed the brown she-cat.

Once I reached the ledge, I turned to the cave entrance and called "Firestar, it's me Felidaestar. I was wondering if I may speak to you along with someone else." There was silence for a second before I heard Firestar say "Come in." I nodded to Lightsong before the both of us padded into the cool and dark cave.

Firestar's bright emerald green eyes glowed in the dim light and he smiled and said "Welcome back Felidaestar." I smiled and bowed back to him and then said "Sir, I have come across two cats on my trip. One is an old friend. And I bring my new friend Lightsong."

Lightsong stepped forward and smiled at Firestar and said "Oh my gosh… I have heard so much about you and I am so glad to finally meet you!" Firestar did an awkward chuckle and said "and, it's nice to meet you too Lightsong. I chuckled and then Firestar asked "And where is this old friend you spoke of Felidaestar?" I did an awkward smile and said "In the medicine den talking to Jayfeather…its Nightmare."

Firestar's eyes brightened and he said "Nightmare, the one with the claws?" I nodded and said "That's the one." Firestar rose to his paws and said "I'm going to go and great one of my strongest…and scariest warriors I have ever had." I smiled and followed Firestar out of the den and into the camp. Soon as I reached the ground, my stomach growled.

I sighed and then padded over to the fresh kill pile and chose a black bird and then padded into the Warriors den where I found a fresh new pile of moss ready for me. I sat down on it and then began to wolf down the black bird. It was gone in a few ravenous bites. I then sighed and curled up to get some more sleep. I want to be wide awake tonight during the storm… I sighed once more and then closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

I opened my eyes sometime later not to find the misty clearing, a snow covered forest or the Dark Forest. But instead I was sitting in water. I stood up and found the water was belly deep. It was dark blue and I could not see my reflection in the water yet it wasn't murky.

A cloud of silver mist floated by me and then I knew where I was at. I looked up and around until I found the large boulder where Eclipse had his back facing to me. I smiled and then waded through the water over to the bolder and when I had reached it I called up to him saying "Hello!"

His ear twitched to let me know he had heard me yet he didn't turn around or even move a mussel. He was just staring up into the black sky where the clouds swirled together creating that shaft of light. I tilted my head to one side and asked "Eclipse? You okay?"

"I am fine Felidaestar." He finally replied. His voice held an echo and a deep sadness to it. I narrowed my eyes and said "You don't sound it." He sighed and didn't turn around to face me but he said "Felidae…when snow melts, what does it become?" I blinked in surprise at such a simple question and then I said "Water." Eclipse sighed and said "Yes…yes it does." I was slightly confused at that question but I ignored it and then leaped up onto the rock.

I then padded over to his side and saw he was still staring up at that shaft of light. I blinked a few times and then said "Eclipse… who is Solitaire?"

"The snow that never melted." He rasped and then continued. "She is like a snow storm that just keeps getting stronger and stronger, colder and colder… she continues to rage through the forest killing all life that is already struggling to survive the hard winters."

Finally he shifted his gaze from the shaft of light and he turned to me and asked a shocking question.

"Felidae, what was it like to die?" I stared at him wide eyed and asked "Well…don't you know that?" He sighed and said "I once knew…but it's been so long I have forgotten…" I looked at my paws and said "Well…it hurt…the claws and teeth…and then you're scared to see your blood splatter against the ground…then in your last moments…it's…peaceful…quiet…"

"Thank you Felidae." He said. Then he rose up to his paws and said "The storm in your world is starting…you better help." I stood up and said "Alright." I started to turn away but he held out his tail in front of me and said "Wait." I turned back to him and he touched noses with me and then spoke.

"Good luck Felidaestar. Solitaire is strong. Never face her alone. She will win if you do that. And…I want to thank you for proving to me that you are truly a Warrior and a wonderful person…" I smiled and said "No problem Eclipse…and thanks."

As I started to fade, he turned to me and our eyes met. His where full of deep, deep sadness and for a second, I thought I saw a silver tear slide down his check, but it was hidden in his gold fur. "Good bye…" He whispered before my world fell dark. And for some reason, a feeling of darkness replaced that warm, kind, safe feeling I always had around him. And deep down, I knew I would never see his deep sea blue eyes again…

"Felidaestar!" A voice yelled and I opened my eyes to a flash of light and rain splattered into my face. I leaped to my paws and then ran outside and saw cats running this way and that. Firestar leaped down the rock pile and yelled "Thunderclan! Escape! A tree is falling!"

I gulped and then ran into the storm headed for the elders den first.

…

Eclipse sat turned back to the light on the boulder. Everything was quiet and not a sound was to be heard. Until he heard the splash of paws in the water and could feel a dark presence in his domain. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"You got a lot of courage coming to my home… Solitaire."


	15. The Tree

I leaped into the elders den startling the three old cats. Purdy sat up while Mousefur just hissed but continued to lie down. Longtail on the other hand asked "What's going on?" I huffed and said "A tree is falling! We have to get you out!" This got Mousefur up.

The den walls rustled and I turn to see Ashfur walk in to help me. I walked over to Longtail and placed my tail by his mouth and said bite down on my tail so I can help lead you out. Without argument he gently bit down on the end of my tail and I turned and first lead him out of the den.

Ashfur was already herding Purdy and Mousefur out of the camp through the thorn tunnel and Mousefur was complaining about a mouse she left in her den. When we reached outside of camp I looked around and then heard a loud noise. The cracking as the roots to the tree cracked and slipped through the mud.

"Brairpaw?" I heard Flamewing calling. Her voice was scared and when no reply came she gave off a yowl of alarm and then turned and started running back to the tunnel. I ran forward and tackled her to the ground with the help of Silverblaze.

"Let me up she's still in there!" Flamewing screamed and slashed at me and kicked Silverblaze. I hated this but I turned and landed a hard blow to the side of her head making her fall to the ground stunned, but not wounded. I pined her down and said "You can't Flamewing! It's too dangerous! You're not a Fallen Angel anymore!"

Flamewing stood up but didn't head for the camp. And I saw Lightsong and Nightmare bound over to us. By now the rest of the clan was moving to the Twoleg den with no idea of what was about to happen. So the five of us, eyes wide and full of worry, watched as the beach tree slowly slid off the edge. Just as it started to fall, a red blur ran past us and dived into the thorn tunnel.

I gripped the ground with my claws as the tree slammed against the camp grounds and then a slight tremble was hear followed by the cracking of branches. We all waited for a second until it was quiet and then no one could stop Flamewing now as she ran into the tunnel.

I followed her followed by Lightsong, Nightmare and Silverblaze. As soon as we entered the camp, I gave a gasp of shock as everything was covered in twigs and leaves and half the elder den was smashed. Flamewing was around the edge sniffing for any trace of Brairpaw. I walked over to say something but she turned around and hissed at me.

"Flamewing!" I started but she interrupted me and said "This is your fault! I could have saved her if I just ran in! I could have knocked her inside the Warrior den or something!" I folded back my ears and said "It was too dangerous. You could have gotten hurt, or worse."

"So? I came to Thunderclan in the first place to help protect them. So why can't I do that now? So what if it's dangerous? It was dangerous when you went in the battle against Dark Forest. It was dangerous when you faced Tigerstar. It was dangerous even taking Scourge as a mate."

"I understand what you're trying to say Flamewing…. But you're just another Warrior now. You lost your powers and that leaves you just to be another Warrior." I hissed and Flamewing looked away. I turned away from her and saw Lightsong whisper to Silverblaze, "Drama Bomb." Silverblaze nodded in agreement but I ignored them.

Suddenly, I heard a sound and flicked my ears up. Flamewing did too and she padded towards the tree and called "Is anyone in there?" Silence only greeted her call at first, but then we heard a faint hiss coming from behind the tree inside the apprentice den. I leaped up on the trunk of the tree and said "We need to get in there."

Lightsong leaped up and said "I can help!" I nodded to her and she walked out onto a branch that was closest to her. She took a deep breath and then blew out her breath on the branches. I watched in amazement as the branches began to freeze over becoming ice. I smiled and then Nightmare leaped over us and yelled "Cannonball!" She then crashed through the ice breaking the branches and falling into the Warriors den.

We wall waited at the top for any noise and then Nightmare called "OMG! Brairpaw is safe!" I heaved a sigh of relief and then I heard not one, or two, but three voices coming from the cave. A moment later, Nightmare came back out with Brairpaw at her side. And then as we helped them up the tree, I saw another cat come out with her. It was Rowendawn. The loner that had joined the clan not too long ago.

He was scratched up and bleeding in a few places, but he would be alright. His red pelt was mixing in with night but his golden eyes shined brightly with the feeling of triumph. And I realized the only reason that Brairpaw had not suffered the same fate as she did in the books, was because of him.

Then, the seven of us, padded out of the camp, to find the rest of the clan. But as I looked up to the sky, where the storm clouds where sending down rain, I thought I could see a stars shining brightly through the clouds. But they weren't Starclan. I gave a small gasp of horror, as I recognized those stars to belong to Solitaire. And I knew, wherever she was, she is going to get another star tonight…


	16. Battle in the Stars

**Hey everybody… it's Sinbreaker and Felidaestar just wanting to say this chapter is a little…darker than anything else I have ever wrote. Just to let you know and stuff…**

**Felidaestar: Hope you enjoy the chapter…I don't…**

Gold eyes flash in the darkness as Solitaire stepped up to face the golden tom. Eclipse narrowed his eyes and then said "I am surprised you would come to my domain Solitaire." Solitaire chuckled and said "Unlike everyone else I have the courage too." Eclipse smirked and said "Courage? I thought it was stupidity."

Solitaire growled and wadded through the water getting closer to Eclipse who was still sitting on the large rock glaring down at her. She then hissed and said "Once I have killed you like the others, my sky will never be dark again." Eclipse flicked his ear in response and then said "Who said you were going to kill me?"

Solitaire sneered and then said "Alright, fight me…or I pick off the Fallen Angels one by one." Eclipse said nothing but just stared at her. He sighed and then said "I will fight you Solitaire. But you leave the Fallen Angels alone." Solitaire nodded and then Eclipse stood up and leaped into the water. He landed without causing a ripple or a splash and then he turned to face Solitaire.

She smiled and then said "You make the first move." Eclipse narrowed his eyes and then took one step before Solitaire leaped forward and tackled him into the water. They rolled around until Eclipse leaped back and said "I thought you said I could make the first move."

Solitaire chuckled and said "You did. You took a step." She then yowled and leaped to the side and then scratched her claws against Eclipse's pelt. He yowled and leaped back in shocked before he turned tackled her under water. Solitaire clawed at his shoulders but could not leave a mark. He on the other hand grabbed her scruff and threw her at the rock. She hit it with a thump and it stunned her for a few seconds giving him time to leap up onto his rock.

Solitaire hissed in frustration and then leaped up onto the rock where they both glared at each other. They slowly circled each other not taking their eyes off their opponent. After a few seconds, Solitaire shot forward but rolled to the side at the last moment catching Eclipse off guard. She then tackled him over and pinned him to the rock. He kicked and clawed at her sides drawing blood and she nipped his ear.

Claws flashed and jaws snapped at both their necks and then they leaped apart. Both were bleeding badly, but both their fighting spirits where ready to continue fighting. Then Solitaire narrowed her eyes and looked past Eclipse and then said "Finally you show up."

Eclipse flicked his ears up in surprise as he felt a familiar presence and said "Brother?" He started to turn around but Solitaire leaped forward and sliced her claws down his neck and over his throat. His eyes went wide and he collapsed to his side and blood poured out of the gash. He twitched his paws trying to stand but his body started to shake.

Solitaire watched as the golden light leaked out of his fur and his deep see blue eyes faded into grey. Solitaire looked up and watched as the dark clouds seemed to fade together and the shaft of light started to close. Then it all turned into a black void. Not even her stars could appear in the sky. She then looked back down and then saw the boulder beginning to crack along with the other stone structures.

She huffed and then saw that Eclipse was barely alive. His grey eyes becoming milky. She walked across the crumbling rock and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Oh…and I lied about the Fallen Angels. I'll enjoy seeing their blood stained on my paws just like yours is." Eclipse gave one last sigh before he fell limp. Solitaire leaped down into the water and watched as the small clouds of mist disappeared and then she sighed and said "I was hoping this place wouldn't go down with you…but oh well." Solitaire then faded into the black laughing to herself.

The boulder that Eclipse's body rested on crumbled into a pile of stones and pebbles and then Eclipse's blood trickled down the rocks. And as soon as the first drop of blood touched the deep blue water, it all changed into a crimson red sea through a large ripple. Eclipse's body slipped into the sea of blood and disappeared forever…

…

Felidaestar gasped awake as she felt like she had been hit with a thousand pound blow. She sat up and looked around at the other sleeping warriors. She panted and then laid her head back down on her paws and then looked up at the sky. He eyes scanned for anything that she might recognize like Silverpelt. She found Silverpelt and then sighed in relief. But then her eyes drifted over to a star right in the center of the bright sky.

A bright star glowed. First it looked golden but she then blinked and it turned red. She looked away from it as it brought a dark feeling to her. She then sighed and closed her eyes. Then slowly she drifted back to sleep.


	17. Quiet like the Snow

"Hey Flamewing can you help over here?" I called as I broke a few branches off the tree that stuck into the elder's den. When no one responded I turned around and saw Flamewing helping Lionblaze clear out the twigs. I thought maybe she didn't hear me, but then I saw her turn sideways and give me a sharp glare before she turned back to Lionblaze.

"I think she's still mad at you over yesterday." Nightmare said as she walked up beside me chewing on a stick. I gave her a look and then said "I was just trying to keep her safe. I'm worried she might get hurt and-"

"Felidae," Nightmare said in a calm voice and I turned to face her. Nightmare's blood red eyes where fixed on Flamewing but she said to me "Just because she has lost her power doesn't mean she's not a Fallen Angel, and she is still a Warrior. And Warriors give their lives to save their clan."

I sighed and then said "I know Nightmare…" Nightmare nodded and then said "Another thing. When I was asleep last night, something happened." I perked my ears and asked "Like what?" Nightmare's eyes took on a dark look and said "I could feel it Felidae, something terrible had happened…" I nodded in agreement and then said "I bet we will find out soon."

Nightmare stretched and then said "You should ask that dream cat of yours why we are back together now." I nodded and said "If I see Eclipse again I will ask him." Nightmare then nodded to me and walked off to help clear out the medicine den.

"Mom!" A voice called and I watched as Nightpaw and Wolfpaw came running up. I smiled and said "Hello you two." They smiled back and then Nightpaw asked "Can…can you show us some of your special Warrior moves?" I thought for a second and then asked "Have you finished your share of the work?" They nodded at the same time.

"Alright. Let's go and I'll show you some moves." I picked up a mouthful of sticks and started walking out of the hallow. My kits grabbed some sticks to help as well and we all walked through the Thorn Tunnel. We then dropped the sticks in a patch of ferns and continued down the path.

We then found a clearing where we could practice. I looked around first and then turned back to my kits and asked "So what kind of moves are you wanting to learn?" They shrugged their shoulder and Wolfpaw said "Any really." I thought for a second and then said "Alright, I have a move you guys can learn."

I backed up and then leaped into the air and twisted to the left but landed behind them. They spun around and I said "Got to use the wind." They smiled and started to leap into the air trying to copy the move I had just showed them. I smiled and then something landed on my ear. I flicked it off and looked up and watched as little white specks came down from the grey clouds.

"Mom!" Nightpaw called and leaped over to my side with Wolfpaw and they looked up at the falling snow. I smiled and said "It's alright. It's just snow." One snow flake landed on Nightpaw's nose and she sneezed. Wolfpaw smiled and then leaped forward trying to catch every falling flake.

I sat down and watched them chase the snow. I smiled at this and then I felt a move some into my mind. I stood up and then said "I'll show you two another move." They paused in their game and turned their attention to me, eyes wide and bright.

I lowered myself to the ground in what was like a hunter's crouch. I then said "Attack me." My kits puffed out their fur and Nightpaw ran forward while Wolfpaw leaped. I waited and slid to the side then the wind blew and I leaped up letting myself getting caught in the gust of wind and snow. My kits tried to look up but the snow hit their eyes.

I then landed behind them and shot forward quietly and tackled them over pinning them. After a moment, I let up and they stood up and Wolfpaw said "Wow that move was cool! Where did you learn it?" …Where did I learn it? I shrugged my shoulders and then Nightpaw asked "Can we try it on you?"

"Sure." I said and not a second later, Nightpaw and Wolfpaw where stalking around on the ground. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I heard as their paws stepped on the snow and leaves making a crunch sound. Then I heard one of them leap up into the air. I rolled to the side and dodged Nightpaw and then I leaped over her and twisted in the air dodging Wolfpaw as well.

They landed with a thump in the snow and then Nightpaw said "Aww…we didn't do it right." I shook my head and said "No it was right." Wolfpaw looked up and then asked "Then how come we didn't get you?" I looked out into the forest that was turning white with snow. It was all so quiet and peaceful. I sighed and said "You have to be quiet…quiet like the snow…"

I turned back them and said "Let's head back before the snow gets thick." They nodded and I let them walk in front of me as we headed back to Thunderclan. I looked back up at the sky watching the snow fall and then moment caught my eye. I turned but whatever was there disappeared into the ferns making them slightly shake. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then walked forward headed back to the camp.


	18. Dogs

Sol and the gold eyed cat sat side by side staring at the lake. Soft snow fell from the dark sky as the watched Solitaire gently press on the growing ice. A wicked smile appeared on her face and she said "Looks like it won't be long until another Angel has fallen…" She then stepped back onto land and gave a nod to the two cats.

"You two are serving me well… I will keep my promise and give you the thing you most desire." Sol smiled at this while the gold eyed cat simply nodded. Solitaire then gave a swift nod and then disappeared into the forest.

Sol waited till she was gone and then he turned to the gold eyed cat and said "We should take care of one of the Fallen Angels for her." The gold eyed cat narrowed his eyes and he said "That's not what Solitaire wants. We are simply to report what happens and keep the clans in line."

Sol sneered and said "But if we get rid of one now, it will just help Solitaire in her goal." The gold eyed cat shook his head and said "Go ahead Sol, do what you think you should do. But I'm not giving up my chance to gain what I lost…" The gold eyed cat headed into the forest and Sol growled and said "Fine…I'll kill the cats myself."

…

Flamewing walked with Brambleclaw, Rowendawn and Whitetail down the Thunderclan and Shadowclan border. All had been quiet but you never know…

"Flamewing." Whitetail whispered and I perked my ears and said "Yah?" She flicked her tail across the border and I turned and saw a Shadowclan patrol approaching. By the looks of it, it was Oakfur, Smokefoot, Snowbird and Flametail. The Shadowclan cats bounded closer to the border narrowing their eyes. I wonder why Flametail is with them?

Brambleclaw nodded to them and started to exchange a few words while Flametail went on about sniffing the ground for any herbs. I walked a little down the border with him and then said "There is a clump of marigold over there." I then pointed with my tail at a group of ferns surrounding marigold.

Flametail first stared at me, and then he slowly moved forward to the herbs keeping an eye on me. I smiled and then a shadow passed overhead. I looked up to see a bird circling the air. I sighed as I miss feeling the free open sky. The wind rushing through my fur and wings…

Rowendawn walked up and said "Flamewing where going now." I nodded and just as I was about to turn away, a screech filled the air. All three of us turned to where the rest of the cats where and sprinted forward. We burst through the trees into a small clearing where my patrol and Shadowclan's where locked in a fight with two dogs.

I sprinted forward with a screech and slammed onto the black dog's side. It was a Rottweiler and a big one too. He turned to snap his jaws around me but Brambleclaw scratched his face. I climbed onto his back and bit on his ear. The dog howled and tried to shake me off but I held on digging my claws into his pelt.

I looked over and say the Shadowclan cats fighting a slightly smaller dog, but it was still big and it was a Boxer. The dog I was on growled before it ran forward at top speed and then suddenly stopped and threw its head down and back forward. This shot me off and I flew across the clearing and slammed into a tree.

I looked up and gasped in shock as a third dog burst through the trees. A large brown dog that I did not recognize. It ran forward headed right for Brambleclaw who was trying to get over to me.

"Brambleclaw!" I screamed and he turned just in time to dodge the dogs snapping jaws. The black dog turned back to me snarling and I felt my blood go cold. I leaped up to my paws and sprinted forward at the dog. It ran at me as well and I leaped. It snapped its jaws but missed and I scratched its cheek and then landed on his left side.

Turning quickly I dug my claws into its side but it was ready. It snapped its jaws around my tail and I screamed. It snarled and then ripped me off and then slammed me against the ground. On impact the breath was knocked out of me and my body locked up stunned. The dog growled and then tossed me at a rock that cracked when I hit it. I lay still and bleeding while the dog came closer. Its red eyes glowed and spit drooled out of its mouth.

It lunged forward ready to snap its jaws around its neck.

"Flamewing!" A red blur leaped over the rock and over me then tackled the dog in the face. The dog howled and I saw Rowendawn had bit ahold of the dog's snout and was digging his claws into its eyes showing no mercy. Rowendawn hissed and then leaped back to my side. His shoulder was bleeding badly and blood leaked over his left eye.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled at the dog before he sprinted forward again and slashed at the dog's neck. The dog yelped and leaped back panting. Rowendawn continued to hiss but he stayed at my side. His golden eyes glaring at the dog.

But we both took in a sharp breath as we saw what was going on behind the dog was the biggest of the three, the brown dog. And hanging limply from his jaws, was Brambleclaw.

"No!" I screamed and forced my aching body to leap up and sprint across the clearing. I snarled and then leaped up and attacked the dog's face. He let go of Brambleclaw who hit the ground with a thud. I leaped down next to Brambleclaw and stood over him facing the dog. I laid my ears back and hissed at the dog ready to defend my fallen clan mate.

"Thunderclan attack!" A voice rang out and Firestar followed by several other Warriors swarmed out of the trees and leaped up to attack the dogs. Lionblaze, Berrynose and Ravenheart attacked the big brown dog. I felt my legs go weak and I collapsed next to Brambleclaw.

I heard paws steps near me but voices where faded and had an echo to me. I looked up and saw a blurry shape of a cat with red fur and I realized it was Rowendawn. He said something to me but my world went black.


	19. New Deputy

I stood in line with other Warriors waiting at the front of the Thunderclan camp watching in case a dog made its way here. Next to me was Greystripe on one side, and his mate Millie on my other. Suddenly the thorn tunnel shook and we all tensed up with claws out a ready.

But instead Cloudtail came in followed by Brightheart, Lionblaze, Whitetail and then I saw something that made me catch my breath. Firestar and Berrynose carried a limp brown tabby…it was Brambleclaw. Then Rowendawn came in carrying Flamewing on his back. I gasped and then watched as Rowendawn headed to the medicine den and I saw her ear twitch. I then turned and waited to watch as Brambleclaw would be taken too but to my horror, he was set down in the middle of the camp.

I quickly raced over to his broken body and said "Oh Brambleclaw…" The clan started to come forward, eyes wide and despair in their hearts. I folded back my ears and closed my eyes. Firestar leaped up onto the Highledge and called "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here for a clan meeting!" Most of the clan was already here.

"Today, three dogs attacked a Shadowclan and Thunderclan patrol. Both sides fought bravely but lives were lost. Oakfur of Shadowclan, and our own deputy… Brambleclaw." He paused as yells and wails of sadness filled the air and Squirrelflight sprinted forward and buried her face into Brambleclaw's pelt sobbing.

"A few of our Warriors where hurt badly in the fight, but they will be okay. Also the dogs where chased off. Thunderclan is safe…and I will appoint a new deputy tonight at Moonhigh." Firestar then leaped down from the Highledge and walked over to Brambleclaw's body to speak his final words to him.

I turned away and headed into the Medicine Cat den and then saw Leafpool and Jayfeather helping Rowendawn and Flamewing. Flamewing was lying down on a bed of moss while Rowendawn was sitting by the pool of water. I padded over to her and gently nosed her side. She opened her green eyes and looked up at me.

I sat down next to her and asked "Are you alright?" She nodded but didn't say anything. Just closed her eyes and curled up into a tight ball. I frowned and then Leafpool said "Rowendawn here saved Flamewing's life during the fight against the dogs." I perked my ears and turned to the red tom.

He had his back to me and was staring into the pool of water. I nodded to him and said "Thank you Rowendawn." He just flicked his tail in response. I then headed out of the den and back into the clearing…

…Later that Night…

It was almost Moonhigh and whispers spread throughout the camp. Eyes darted from cat to cat trying to guess who would be the next deputy. My ideas would be wither Brackenfur, Lionblaze or the most obvious, Greystripe. Nightmare sat at my side staring at the sky and she said "Yah know Felidae, something about that dog attack…well it doesn't set right with me."

I looked up as well and was happy to see the normal stars I know so well and Silverpelt. I shrugged my shoulders and said "Your insane so…who knows." Nightmare smiled and said "Yup." Suddenly a hush went over the clan as Firestar emerged from his den and sat down on the Highledge. He lifted his head up, his green eyes glowing brightly.

"I say these words before Starclan, that the spirit of Brambleclaw may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is…Felidae_." _

Gasp escaped many cats and all eyes were on me. My own eyes where wide and I stood up and said "Thank you Firestar, this is such a great honor. I promise to serve Thunderclan and the Warrior code until I die." Firestar nodded and then bounded down to Brambleclaw's body.

I turned away and many cats came over and wished me luck and congratulated me. I smiled and secretly I thought to myself, that this was a mistake. I can't be the deputy.

I sighed and then padded forward to the Medicine Den to tell Flamewing. Nightmare passed by me and said "Good luck Felidae. I bet by how things are going it won't be long until star is at the end of your name again." She then walked through the thorn tunnel and out into the forest.


	20. During the Night

(Nightmare's P.O.V.)

I walked through the forest singing to myself a new song I just made up.

"Death berries, death berries, oh so sweet. Death berries, death berries, gona get me a treat." I laughed at my little song and another voice joined in my laugh. I huffed and said "Long time no see Brokentail."

"Brokenstar." The dark tom hissed jokingly as he appeared next to me. I smiled and then said "Killed anything lately?" He shook his head no and then I asked "Hey…Brokenstar do you know of a cat who goes by the name of Solitaire."

"…Yes." He said in a dark voice and then I gave a sideways glance to him and then said "Explain please?" He sighed and said "She was the very first cat to be banished into the Dark Forest." I gave a surprised look and said "Really?" He nodded and said "If you ever see her, do not fight her."

"Why?" I asked and Brokenstar said "She's got powers unlike any other I have other I have seen." I rolled my eyes and then he continued by saying "There was a rumor spreading through the Dark Forest cats that did not perish in the battle. They say she killed a cat that was amazingly powerful and strong."

I huffed and said "Wopptydoo, she killed a strong cat. I bet that cat was-"

"Eclipse." Brokenstar interrupted me and I tripped over my paws and almost fell over. Eclipse? No… but I thought… "Where did she get all this power from?" I asked and Brokenstar looked around and then said "Some say it's a cat hidden in the shadows. Someone worse than any other cat ever before. He goes by the name of-" Suddenly he disappeared as a cat walked by in some ferns. They had not seen me so that was good.

I quietly stalked forward keeping low following the cat. The cat came to a clearing where two other cats were waiting. Slowly I climbed a maple tree to get a better view of what would happen. The first cat I recognized was the white bitch Solitaire. I wanted to go down there and rip her to shreds but that would be suicide.

The second cat I knew right away was Sol. How could I forget the cat that murdered Stormkit and almost killed Flamewing? The third cat was hidden in shadows and only their golden eyes glowed. Solitaire paced back and forth muttering to herself while Sol looked like he was about to pass out because of fear.

"Solitaire-" Sol started but she turned and hissed "Shut your trap you piece of Fox Dung! Do not realize what you have done?" Sol snarled back and said "I led the dog pack to Thunderclan." She hissed to herself and then said "No you idiot! Because of what you did Thunderclan's deputy was killed and now Felidae is the new deputy! This makes her one step closer to becoming leader of Thunderclan and it will be harder to kill her!"

Sol folded his ears back and hissed then said "Forget you. I don't need what you promised! Flamewing would have been dead if-"

"Sol, you disobeyed me no matter what!" Solitaire hissed and then turned away and looked at the stars. She huffed and then said "This will be your one and only warning Sol. You see, if I don't kill them, then I don't get their star." I looked up at the sky where the stars where all scattered.

Solitaire growled and then paced back and forth until she stopped and asked "How is the lake?" The cat with gold eyes stepped forward before Sol could even open his mouth and then he said "It's nearly frozen solid." Solitaire smiled and said "Good. Not long until it's time." She then stood up smiling and started to head into the forest.

I backed up just a bit and then a cracking noise came from underneath me. I looked at the branch and then out into the clearing. Solitaire had paused and perked her ears. After a moment she called "Who's there?" I gripped the branch but it cracked some more until finally I came crashing down to the ground below.

"There! Get that cat!" Solitaire yelled and Sol and the other cat raced forward at top speed. I turned and sprinted away into the darkness. The moon was hidden so this made the forest dark and it was harder to find my way around…but then again, dark is my specialty.

I leaped up a tree trunk half way till I leaped to another tree and then another hoping to lose trail of my followers. I then sprinted forward heading to Thunderclan. If they were still following me, then they would get a beat down from the entire clan.

I looked back and saw that the two cats following me were slowing down. Well, Sol was. He was panting until he stopped but the gold eyed cat, undaunted that we were so close to Thunderclan just continued to follow. Wait…maybe he wants me to go there…

I stopped and turned around with my claws out and ready. Suddenly Sol came out behind me still panting but he could still fight. The gold eyed cat blocked my way and was also ready to fight. I growled and then said "You two must not know me very well."

My claws flashed in the starlight and I said "Nightmare, Nightmare, Filled With Gore!" Sol laid his ears back and the gold eyed cat didn't move a mussel.

"Nightmare, Nightmare, Don't You Want More?" I then screeched running forward but doubled back and tackled Sol over. Sol hissed in surprise and I leaped back and said "You may not know this, but if I and Felidae ever fight…I would win because I don't hold back." I then sprinted forward and leaped up on my hind paws.

I then came down slashing Sol's side. He hissed and then we clawed at each other's shoulders rolling around on the ground. I'm not stupid; I know I need help to fight these two.

Suddenly Sol was jerked back and before I could find him to slash his guts out, I got pinned to the ground by the white cat Solitaire. She had her paws on my shoulders and she gave a quick flick of her tail. Next thing I know was Sol and the other cat had pinned my arms down making me a sitting duck, just waiting to be killed by this she-cat.

Solitaire raised her paw with claws out to deal a death blow but she stopped. A sly smile appeared on her muzzle and she said "No, I need you alive for now. So instead of me slashing your neck open…" She leaned down and whispered words to quiet for me to hear. But then she said in a clear voice "Come join us. I can give you everything you ever wanted. Just look at my diamond."

I didn't want to, but my eyes shifted to the diamond mark on her head that had the black swirls. Everything around me seemed to spin and fade away. And then I felt as if my mind was going blank…

(Normal P.O.V)

Solitaire stepped off of Nightmare and flicked her tail to let the cats off of the black she-cat. The listened and then Solitaire said "Stand." Without hesitation Nightmare stood up, her eyes glowing not her usual blood red color, but bright golden like Solitaire's.

Solitaire smiled and said "Good. Ow that your my mindless slave, I want you to listen carefully." Nightmare nodded and said "Yes Master Solitaire." Solitaire circled Nightmare slowly and said "After the fifth dawn of the next gathering, we will set this forest ablaze. There will be a path for you and a selected few to escape from, but the rest will burn. You will not speak a word of this to anyone. And you must make sure to keep every Thunderclan cat trapped in the hollow until I come to get you."

Nightmare nodded and said "Yes Master Solitaire." Solitaire smiled and said "Good. Now head back to your clan and remember, you can't tell anyone." Nightmare nodded and then slowly walked off into the forest without another word. After Nightmare had walked a good distance away, she looked over her shoulder, eyes back to being blood red and she smiled.

"You can't brainwash me Solitaire…" She then chuckled and bounded away into the forest headed to Thunderclan to tell her friends of Solitaire's plan. But…back with the white cat and her two companions…

Solitaire sat watching the night sky and Sol asked "Solitaire, this is the first we have heard about the fire you just told her." Solitaire chuckled and said "Oh dear Sol, there is not going to be a fire. I just told her that because I knew she couldn't be under my control for more than a few minutes. I am too weak right now."

"Then why did you tell her that?" The golden eyed cat asked and Solitaire started to fade as the sun came up and she said "To keep her and the others away from finding out our true plans…" then as the first ray of dawn hit the land, Solitaire vanished into the air.

**Okay just a reminder that yes, we know Brokenstar is evil and stuff but from the first story he did survive the battle and he was in the chapter Lightmare. So it's a NightmareXBrokenstar thing going on...yah...**


	21. The Gathering

Silverblaze and Lightsong belong to starbomb. Cherrydawn belongs to Cherrydawn5

"Thunderclan it's time to leave!" Firestar called as we headed out of the hallow. Tonight would be my first gathering back in the clans…and as a deputy. It's going to be an awkward. As we walked down the path to the island, Nightmare walked by my side. I sighed as I remembered last night when Nightmare had told me about Solitaire, Sol and the third cat. And I believe that the cat with Solitaire and Sol might be a clan cat.

We leaped over the small stream and walked by the lake on the Windclan boarder. We continued to walk and Nightmare asked "You nervous?" I nodded and said "Hey…at least I have my two best friends here beside-" I stopped in midsentence and looked around our group. Then I found Flamewing walking with Silverblaze and Lightsong. She gave a glance to me but continued to talk to the other Fallen Angels.

I turned back forward and Nightmare said "Eh…Flamewing just needs a little time to herself. I mean you have been gone so long and then suddenly come back. Along with me and the two new Fallen Angels." I sighed and said "Yah…I guess so."

Soon we reached the bridge and Firestar headed over first and then Flamewing said "Deputy has the right of way." I gave her a sharp look and then leaped up on the smooth slippery bark. Once I had a good hold I walked across and then leaped down onto the sandy ground. I then walked forward to let the others go.

I walked through the bushes headed to the clearing when I heard a soft voice call "Psst! Felidaestar!" I looked around and then saw green eyes flash. I walked forward and asked "Hello? Who's there?" I watched as a ginger she-cat walked out of the undergrowth and I remember her as the Riverclan Warrior Cherrydawn.

"Oh, long time no see Cherrydawn." I said and she walked up and said "I'm sorry that this might not be the best time, but I need to tell you something." I nodded and asked "Okay, I am listening. Something wrong in Riverclan?" Cherrydawn shook her head no and then said "No….it's just that I…I'm a Fallen Angel."

My eyes widen in surprise and then I said "Prove it." She nodded and backed up a few steps and then I watched as her eyes changed amber, her fur shortened and became silver with her paws black and tail also tipped black. I blinked in surprise and said "You look just like me!" She nodded and in my voice said "I can shape shift." She then changed back to her regular look.

I was about to say something but a yowl went through the clearing. "Oh, the Gathering is starting." Cherrydawn then said "Some other time then…" I wanted to say something to her but she had already run out into the clearing. I took a deep breath and then calmly followed her into the crowd but then turned and sat at the base of the oak tree.

Right away I got looks of confusion form a few Warriors and the other deputies. I looked up at the trees as Blackstar was speaking first. He told about how everything was running smoothly in their clan and prey was well. I wasn't surprised that he didn't talk about the dog attack. After he sat down, Onestar stepped forward and told the same. Then Mistystar stepped forward.

"As you all know, Leopardstar is no longer with us. She has joined Starclan and I am the new leader of Riverclan. And my deputy is Reedwhisker." Approving yowls went up into the air by all the clans and then Mistystar nodded to Firestar and stepped back.

Firestar stood up and then said "A few days ago, a group of dogs attacked a Thunderclan patrol. In the end, our deputy Brambleclaw had died fighting like a true Warrior." A silence went through the cats as they bowed their heads. I looked over at the Shadowclan cats and saw Tawnypelt looking like a wreck. I frowned knowing the pain she was going through.

Then Firestar said "And the new deputy of Thunderclan is Felidae." Surprised looks from everyone flickered from Firestar down to me. I stood up and held my head up proud. I don't want to look like a nervous kit in front of everyone. Firestar then said "We also have two new Warriors and the return of an old friend. Lightsong and Silverblaze."

Eyes turned to the two she-cats standing up in the middle of the crowd. Silverblaze looked a little shy while Lightsong seemed to love the attention. Welcoming calls came to them and then Firestar added "And you all remember Nightmare.

Everyone fell silent and Nightmare broke out laughing like a psychopath and said "And I love to be back with you all! Missed me? I sure missed you all!" I looked up at Firestar who looked somewhat annoyed but he put on a faint smirk and I slightly chuckled.

"The gathering is over." Firestar then said and leaped down from the tree. I stood up and looked for Cherrydawn. I found her at the edge of the clearing. She was sitting by a bush and when I got near she stood up and walked over to me.

"Congratulations on becoming the deputy." I smiled and then said "Yes, well you know since you're a Fallen Angel, if you ever need help just ask me. I'll do everything I can to help." Cherrydawn smiled and then said "Thanks Felidae. I have to go with my clan now." I nodded and watched her walk off.

I then walked up to my clan and then found Flamewing giving herself a quick grooming. I walked over to her and said "hi Flamewing." She looked up at me and said "Oh…hello." She narrowed her eyes and asked "Is something wrong?" I shook my head no and said "No, I just wanted to talk with you."

She didn't say anything at first but then said "Well…I'm not in a talking mood. Later…" She then walked away and I stared after her. What's going on with our friendship…

I just sighed and then followed my clan out of the clearing and headed back to the camp.


	22. A Clam Snow before Storm

I curled up in my nest next to Nightmare and Silverblaze. I yawned and then said "Night guys." Silverblaze purred in response and Nightmare said "Sweet dreams…maybe…" She then suddenly fell asleep and I rolled my eyes and then closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I then opened my eyes again to a snow covered forest. Unlike the other times I have seen a forest like this, it was calm. I looked around for someone. Maybe Eclipse? Or…well I hope Solitaire doesn't show up…

"_Hello…"_ a soft sad and empty voice called and turned around and saw a cat walk out of the forest. I recognized her from my leadership ceremony and the flashback battle against Thunderclan. It was Snow. I bowed to her and said "Hello. It is an honor to meet you Snow."

"_The same to you._" She said and then I asked "Why have you come to me?" A sad look in her eyes appeared and she said "_So I can tell you the mistakes of my past. And finish what Eclipse had started._" I tilted my head and asked "Where is Eclipse?" She looked away and said "_I'm sorry…but Eclipse…Solitaire killed him_."

My heart nearly stopped. "Eclipse…no he, he can't die…" I said in only a whisper and sat down so I wouldn't fall over. Eclipse…no…I'll kill her….I'll kill Solitaire!

"_Clam down young one."_ Snow said and then said "_I know your heart may be heavy with grief but I do not have much time to show you everything. So I will only tell you my greatest mistakes."_ Sadly I looked up at her and she said _"Snowclan could survive the coldest, harshest of Leafbares."_

"_Yet, our greed grew as we found we were the strongest in Leafbare out of all the six clans. So, then when we came up on a shortage of prey, we turned and attacked another clan. First it was Windclan, then Shadowclan. But as we did this, and Greenleaf came, the five other clans met in secrecy and plotted to attack us."_

I nodded and then she continued.

"_And they did. During Leaffall. They drove us out of our camp. But we weren't giving up without a fight. And a part of me wanted revenge from Thunderclan._" She then paused and I said "I know of Icywing." She sighed and then said "_I faced Thunder in a single fight. We battled long and our hardest. Tile finally, my arrogance got the best of me and I died the same way my daughter did."_

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said and then asked "But what does this have to do with Solitaire? Was she one of your Warriors?" Snow shook her head no and said "_It's best I show you for this_." Suddenly the forest changed into a starry clearing.

And there I saw what looked like a much younger Snow. Someone who looked ready for anything. The Snow next to me closed her eyes as she did not want to watch this. But I did.

The past Snow walked forward towards the starry woods across the field that marked Starclan. And I saw behind her was the Dark Forest. She took a few more steps and suddenly a bright light appeared before her and voices filled the clearing.

"What's going on?" I asked and the Snow next to me looked me in the eyes, her golden faded ones sadder than ever and she said "_My judgment before Starclan_." I then turned back and watched.

"You have taken advantage of your power, your clan, and your life. Snow, you forever will walk the earth as the face of evil. For Starclan has found you guilty. You shall be the first Cat to be banished to the Place of No Stars...the Dark Forest..." the voices said and I gasped. I then turned back to Snow and she shook her head and said "_Watch…_"

I turned back and the Past Snow's eyes widen and then one voice spoke up. "Wait!" Everything fell quiet as a single Starclan cat started to appear. It was Icywing. Past Snow looked so happy to see her but didn't run forward to great her as this was an important matter.

Icywing nodded to Snow and then turned to the light and said "There must be another way. She was only doing what she thought was best for her clan. I admit yes, her greed and anger blinded her, but I think she doesn't deserve to be banished to the Dark Forest. She after all is the leader of the sixth clan!"

The light grew dim for a moment until it brightened again and then the voices said "Alright…" Icywing then turned to her mom and said "Be safe…" Then she faded away and the voices of Starclan in the light said "Step forward Snow." Snow nodded and stepped forward to the light. Suddenly it became so bright I had to shut my eyes.

When I opened them I gasped as I saw Snow lying down on the ground over there and a cat looking exactly like her standing up. Past Snow then stood up and looked at her copy and asked "Who is this?" Starclan then responded by saying "It is you, but at the same time it is not."

"W-what?" Snow asked in fear and I noticed the past Snow looked fainter and dimmer. Starclan then said "That cat is everything that is the reason you should go to the Dark Forest. You will never be whole and part of you will be staying in the Dark Forest."

Suddenly Past Snow faded into the light and it all disappeared leaving the copy of Snow alone and confused. She looked almost like a mirror image of past Snow only her eyes where dark evil. And I realized I knew those eyes. That copy of Snow was Solitaire.

"Holy shit…" I said to myself and then looked at Snow next to me and said "Your Solitaire?" She sadly nodded and said "_Yet I am not. Nor never will be again. Solitaire is everything I did wrong. But she is not a pure evil being. I know she is not just a copy, a part of me. She has her own soul now. But I don't know what she wants."_

I looked back at past Solitaire who first tried to take a step to Starclan but it suddenly disappeared and we were all suddenly in the Dark Forest. Solitaire's eyes widen and she looked around with her fur puffed out. She was scared…

"_Felidae… Solitaire is not just the first cat to be banished from Starclan…but she is the Dark Forest."_ Snow said sadly and then I sat down and said "Solitaire…but she looks so new…"

"_That's only because she has killed so much…"_ I closed my eyes and shook my head. This is bad… "W-what does she want?" I asked Snow and she said "_No one knows_." There was silence now and then Snow sighed and then said "_Tell me Felidae, what do you get when snow melts?_"

Eclipse had asked me the same thing. "Water." I said she shook her head no and said "_Spring. Solitaire is like the never ending snow._" She then closed her eyes again and said "_Felidae…I am sorry for whatever happens and what has happened…I never…I never meant to hurt anyone…things just went out of my control and Solitaire…she…_" Snow trailed off unable to keep tears in.

I stood up and walked over to her. I then sat down next to her and placed my tail over her shoulders to calm her down. To my surprise she was so cold to the touch. So cold and lifeless. Solitaire was killing her without even trying…

"I'll stop her." I said and Snow looked up at me. I took a deep breath and said "I'll stop her somehow, someday…" Snow nodded and then said "_I believe in you Felidae_." Suddenly everything started to fade, including Snow. She took a deep breath and then looked up at me and said "_Just remember…I'm Sorry…"_ Then the world faded into black.


	23. Losing a Friend

**Before I star the story, something has been driving me crazy for a while and I need to tell everyone now. Okay so in the reviews I have reviewers wanting their cat to become a Fallen Angel in my story. Now, I like all your ideas but it can't fit in. The OC's I have in the story now are from two of my friends. Both have been friends of mine for a very long time and have helped me with my other stories before.**

**But, how about this. Everyone that's wanted me to have their cat become a Fallen Angel, well I can't make them Fallen Angels but if you want I came make them have an appearance as some of the forgotten Snowclan Warriors. Will that work? **

**I love all my reviewers with all my heart and I smile whenever I have a new review. But I just can't make more Fallen Angels. The Final story, *hint hint*(Undying Angels.) Will just go back to The Three. **

**Anyway, thanks for listening and I hope no one is mad at me. Now back to the story.**

….

Silverblaze and Lightsong belong to starbomb. Cherrydawn belongs to Cherrydawn5

I stretched my mussels as I was the first one up today. I have to say that being deputy is hard work. I padded out into the clearing and saw that I had woke up a little too early. I sighed and sat down to think about last night's dream. A part of me is still confused.

Like, how did Solitaire last this long but not look faded? She hardly looks like a spirit right now. Snow said because she kills…so what? And who did she kill?

And then, another part of me want's to race out of Thunderclan and track her down and tear her neck wide open. But then again…I couldn't beat her the last two times. And she's after me for some reason…I wonder why?

Noise made my ears perk and I watched as Silverblaze and Lightsong came running out of the den. Then Lightsong leaped into the air and did a twirl landing right on top of the Freshkill pile. She then giggled and said "Beat yah." Silverblaze grinned and then leaped up and landed on Lightsong with a playful yowl.

"Hey, Silverblaze, Lightsong, come here for a second." Both she-cats stopped their play fight and bounded over to me. Then they sat down and asked "Is something wrong?" I nodded and said "But we need Nightmare…where is she?"

Silverblaze and Lightsong shrugged their shoulders at the same time and I sighed. Then Lightsong suddenly smiled and quickly ran into the Medicine den and a few seconds came back out with Nightmare's new hat. I still find it weird that she has it. But then again…it's Nightmare we're talking about.

Lightsong managed to get it on her head and she started prancing around camp and then said "Look at me! I'm Nightmare! Nightmare, nightmare, filled with-"

"MINE!" Suddenly a black blur tackled Lightsong over. Nightmare first grabbed Lightsong by her tail and growled darkly, then she dragging her back into the Dirt Tunnel while Lightsong clawed at the ground.

"Help me!" She called but disappeared into the darkness. Silverblaze and I gave each other a glance and then she said "Even I knew not to do that." I nodded and said "Lightsong's got guts, I'll give her that. I would never do what she just did…"

A few minutes later, Nightmare calmly strolled out of the tunnel and sat down near us and then said "So what did you want to talk about?" Silverblaze turned to look at the tunnel and she asked "Where is Lightsong?" Nightmare yawned and said "Ehhh…Half way around the lake by now." I face palmed and said "Nightmare!"

"Whoa hey don't blame me. She is wicked fast…but I did try to throw her into the lake." I rolled my eyes and asked "And how did that work out for you?" Nightmare smiled and said "Instead of water Lightsong landed on ice! She slid out pretty far and then started Ice-skating." I gave Nightmare a look and Nightmare huffed and said "Then she made it back to land and is-"

"Right here!" Lightsong said walking into the camp through the Thorn Tunnel. I shook my head and said "Okay sit. I have something to tell you guys before anyone else gets up." I looked at the dens and then back to my friends and then told the story of my dream.

When I got to the part of Snow and Solitaire being the same cat, Nightmare shook her head and said "No, Solitaire might have been Snow once, but she is her own being now." I nodded and then said "I think Solitaire want's revenge on the clans."

"Yah, she said she was going to try and catch Thunderclan in a fire and burn us!" Nightmare hissed and then Silverblaze said "Why don't we all attack her at once?" Lightsong nodded and said "Nightmare, Felidae and I fought against her and she ended up fleeing!"

Nightmare smiled and then said "Then the four of us, the Fallen Angels will fight against her!" I shook my head no and said "There will be five of us." All three perked their ears and then I said "At the gathering, I met another Fallen Angel. Cherrydawn of Riverclan. She can shape shift! If we all face Solitaire we can win!"

All smiled and nodded in agreement then Nightmare's gaze slid past me and she suddenly had a serious stare. I turned around and at the Thorn Tunnel was Flamewing. She was just staring at us and Lightsong leaned over to Silverblaze and whispered "Looks like another Dramabomb." Silverblaze nodded in agreement. Nightmare gave both of them a glare and they stayed quiet.

I stood up and started to walk forward to Flamewing but she met me half way and suddenly lashed out at me. I leaped back and landed on the ground and said "Flamewing! What the hell?" Flamewing snarled and said "I watched as you just told important information to them! But you don't bother to tell me! Hell I don't even know who Solitaire is because you have been ignoring me this entire time!"

"Flamewing I-"

"Shut up Felidae!" She yelled at me and then took a step forward and said "I was a Fallen Angel too!" I shook my head slowly and then stood up and said "You were a Fallen Angel. But without your powers you're another Warrior. Listen to me Flamewing. Solitaire is dangerous. She has almost killed me twice! And you think you can take her?"

Flamewing didn't say anything and I growled and said "I know you want to be the best Warrior you can be and help us but I don't want to see my friend get hurt or even killed Flamewing." Flamewing growled and said "No Felidae. I will always be a Fallen Angel even without my powers. And I'm not your friend any more. You've been ignoring me from the start and I am sick of it."

"Flamewing…" I said softly but she growled louder and said "Leave me alone. I can't wait for this all to be over so you can go back home and leave Thunderclan alone." Flamewing then stalked out of camp growling to herself. I stared after her and then sat down.

I closed my eyes and shook my head and said "I'm sorry…" But even if Flamewing had herd me, nothing would have changed. I turned back to the other cats and sad looks where coming from them. Nightmare padded forward and said "I'm sorry about what just happened. But for now you have deputy work to do."

I looked up and saw cats coming out of the den and then I sighed and said "Alright." Nightmare did a small smile and then said "Okay! So can I be on a hunting patrol?" I did a small smile and said "Sure." I then stood up and started to give out the patrols for the day.

…

Flamewing walked through the chilly forest headed down to the lake. She growled to herself and then as she reached the lake she looked out and over its frozen waters. Her eyes then drifted over to the Shadowclan's side of the lake and her eyes brightened.

"I'll show Felidae that I'm still a Fallen Angel." She said to herself and then started to walk over to the Shadowclan boarder.


	24. The Ice that Begins to Crack

I sighed as I lead a hunting patrol. In my patrol were Berrynose, Nightmare, Rowendawn and Nightpaw. I couldn't get out the fight I had out of my head. I am truly sorry. But I wish she would listen to me. I sighed and said "Okay, we will hunt around here."

We spread out and I headed for some undergrowth. I sniffed the air and then caught sent of a mouse. I lowered myself and slowly I walked forward. This is really important now that winter is almost here. I took a few steps forward as I now saw the small brown mouse moving around in the leaves.

I then leaped forward but the mouse heard me and bolted. I turned swiftly and tried to catch the mouse but it had escaped under some tree roots. I side and slammed my paw against the ground in frustration. And then sat up and sighed.

I stood up and moved to a new area. My paws crunched against the snow and then I saw a blackbird on the ground. Looking at it and the snow reminded me of Snowclan's skill to hunt the best during the winter. I didn't waste time as I got into the Hunters crouch and then I took a few steps forward and then leaped.

This time I was able to snap my jaws around the blackbird's neck killing it. I picked it up and then turned back around. As I padded through the undergrowth with my bird, I looked to my right and saw Nightpaw stalking up to a grey squirrel.

She bunched her mussels and then shot forward and pounced on the squirrel. She then delivered a bite to the squirrel's spine and picked it up in her jaws. I walked forward and said "Nice catch." Nightpaw turned around with her eyes glowing. She smiled and said "Thanks mom."

"I definably see your father in you." I said and she asked "Really?" I nodded and said "You look just like him." Her smile got bigger and then a cold wind blew and I shivered. "Let's find the others so we can head back." Nightpaw nodded and then we walked together until we found the others. Rowendawn had caught two pieces of prey and Nightmare one. Berrynose had caught a fat rabbit and that was rare during this time of the year.

I gave a nod to each of them and then we all headed back to the clan passing the border patrol heading to the Shadowclan border. We then walked into Thunderclan and placed our prey in the small pile.

"Hey Felidae." A voice called and I saw Ashfur walk up. He then asked "Have you seen Flamewing?" I sighed and said "She went out into the woods not too long ago." Ashfur nodded and said "Thanks. Oh, and you're on guard duty tonight." Ashfur walked out of the Thorn Tunnel and I sighed.

I walked into the den hoping to get some sleep so that way I will be awake all night. But as I entered the Warriors den a dark feeling came over me. My eyes narrowed and I gave a soft growl and leaped onto my nest. Curling up I said in a whisper "If you're in my dreams I will kill you…"

I closed my eyes and forced my dreams to come to me. And before I opened my eyes I could feel the darkness around me. When I opened my eyes I was in a murky field and the stars shining brightly over my head. Only they were her stars.

"Hello Felidae." Her voice said in a dark whisper and I spun around and faced Solitaire. I snarled and said "I know who you are, Snow." She growled loudly and said "I am not that cat. I am far more powerful than she will ever be." I moved forward keeping low and I said "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because you can't." She growled and then she leaped forward and tackled me over before she disappeared and then reappeared a little ways away. She then turned back to face me and I asked "Why are you doing this?"

"Well there are many reasons. For one, I am the fear that keeps you wake." I leaped at her but she leaped over me and said "I'm the shadows on the wall." I turned and swiped at her but she ducked and said "I'm the monsters they become." She then pushed up and slammed the top of her head against my jaw and said "I'm the nightmares in your skull."

I fell backwards and she rolled pined me down and chuckled and said "I'm the claws in your back." She then flipped me over and clawed my back. I screeched and twisted around and landed a blow to her shoulder. But she leaped back. Her golden eyes glowing brightly and she laughed and said "I'm the _ice that begins to crack."_

I stared at her and she laughed and swayed in one spot and sad "Tick, tock, tick, tock. When is her life gona stop?" I narrowed my eyes and then Solitaire smiled and said "Better hurry and wake up. I don't want you to miss the fall of an angel."

"W-What?" I asked and she smiled and said "I can feel it see it now. Plunging into cold water, complete darkness, and water filling her lungs…" Her? Water? …The lake..

"No…" I said with my eyes going wide. Solitaire made a wicked smile and said "See you there Felidae. We will see how far your powers go for this." She then disappeared and so did my dream world.

My eyes snapped open and I leaped to my paws and bolted out of the den. I ran into Nightmare and fell down but I didn't stop. I just got back up and continued to run. "Felidae wait!" Nightmare called and followed me. As we ran through the forest she called "What's wrong?"

"The lake!" I yelled back and continued forward. I then burst through the trees and saw Flamewing running across the frozen lake towards the Shadowclan cats that were playing a game on the ice. My eyes widen and I screamed loud as I could just as the ice cracked open "FLAMEWING!"


	25. Water on the Flame

(Flamewing's P.O.V.)

I slid across the ice trying to get to the Shadowclan cats before one of them noticed me. But that didn't work. A Shadowclan cat turned to me and said "What are you doing here? This is Shadowclan's territory!" I nodded and said "I am aware of that but you must listen. The ice, it's going to break. You must trust me."

Flametail walked forward and said "Why should we believe you?" I huffed and said "Why would I lie about this?" Flametail got a little closer and said "You tell us that…" I was getting ready to say something when I heard my name called.

"FLAMEWING!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Felidae and Nightmare leap onto the ice and started running over to me. I narrowed my eyes at Felidae, but said nothing and turned back to Flametail but something caught my eye. I looked past Flametail and on the ice was another cat.

It was a white cat that was sitting down. Golden eyes, black tipped ears and tail, and a strange mark on her head…Solitaire! My eyes widen and Flametail saw this and looked over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed and he called "Hey! This is Shadowclan territory!"

The other Shadowclan cats turned but on asked "Flametail…who are you talking to?" They…they can't see her? Suddenly Solitaire disappeared with a wicked smile and before I could even say a word, a loud CRACK split the air and next thing I know, Flametail and I plunged into the ice cold water.

I closed my mouth and held my breath as the coldness came. Everything became so dark really quick. I looked around and saw Flametail trying to swim up, but the water was pulling us down. I swam over to him and grabbed his scruff. And just like that he went limp. He wasn't dead, just shocked.

I started to kick my legs trying to swim up but the water kept pulling us down. And I couldn't find the hole we fell through! Were trapped! I'm going to die…

Flametail suddenly looked up at me, his bright blue eyes full of worry and fear that he was going to die. I tried to shake my head no telling him that we would be okay, but I didn't believe in myself. Flametail suddenly opened his mouth and bubbles came out. My eyes widen and his blue eyes seemed to be saying something.

Then he suddenly became limp and his eyes lifeless. He had drowned. My eyes closed but I could feel my lungs screaming for air. And sadly, I let go of Flametail and he started to sink down, letting the darkness take him. I looked back up at the ice and saw moving figures above. Someone was pounding on the ice, wanting it to break open, but it wouldn't.

I stopped kicking and fell still. Tears came to my eyes as I watched myself starting to sink, and the edge of my vision started to became dark. I slowly closed my eyes and let the darkness take me just like Flametail…

"-Battouga!" I snapped my eyes open as I saw Felidae crash through the ice using her special move. She stopped spinning soon as she was under the water and then she looked around. When our eyes met she swam over to me as fast as she could and then she bit down on my scruff.

I looked at her eyes and they said to me, I'm not going to let you die. I felt numbness spread through me and Felidae tried to swim up, and she was almost to the opening. I saw Nightmare dive halfway underwater holding out her paw to us.

But then Felidae started to get tired and I knew she was not a strong swimmer. I shook my head and then pawed at her side. She looked down at me and I opened my mouth and said "Let go." Out came muffled and bubbles but she knew. Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head no but I gritted my teeth and then twisted causing her to let go.

She said something but I couldn't understand her. Nightmare reached down and grabbed Felidae to stop her from swimming after me. Both their eyes were tearing up and I lifted up my paw and waved goodbye to them. Nightmare closed her eyes and gritted her teeth before she pulled Felidae out of the water, even though Felidae was kicking and screaming the entire time for her to let go.

I closed my eyes as for real this time, I was dying. And it was so quiet, sinking down, down into the darkness. Goodbye Thunderclan, Nightmare, Ashfur…Felidae…

_Goodbye…_


	26. Loss and Gain and Loss Again

Nightmare pulled my scruff out of the freezing water and dropped me on the ice. I took ragged breaths and tried to stand, but I couldn't.

"F-Flamewing…" I said with tears running down my face. Flamewing is dead….and it's my fault! I couldn't pull her out of the water! And then she came here to save Flametail because I said she couldn't be a Fallen Angel anymore… I shook my head and Nightmare leaned down and said "Come on Felidae… we need to let Firestar know…"

I suddenly shot up and raced back to Thunderclan territory. I can't tell Firestar…I just can't tell anyone that my best friend died because I couldn't save her… I blindly ran into the Thunderclan forest without a thought on where I was actually going.

"Felidae!" I heard Nightmare call my name as she followed me from behind. I folded my ears back to block out the noise. I leaped over a fallen log and then saw a hole. It took me only a few seconds to dive into it and curl up. I waited and listened for the sound of Nightmare running by calling my name. Then she was gone.

"Flamewing…" I said softly and then looked around. This might be a rabbit hole, or it could be one of the underground caves. Maybe…if I'm lucky I will see Rock. I stood up on shaky legs and walked forward with my head low and my tail dragging on the cold rocky ground.

The farther I went down, the darker it became to a point where I could not see anymore. I stopped and looked around. Nothing but darkness. But I could feel the closing rocks around me. I could feel air blowing down on me but I was totally lost… I sat down and sighed. I just want to take everything I said to Flamewing back and have this whole thing never happen.

Suddenly laughter filled the dark tunnels. I leaped to my feet and looked around the dark cavern for anyone else but no one was there. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized the laughter clearly. I growled and raced forward following the sound. My claws came out and scraped against the cold stone.

"Solitaire!" I screamed and then yelled "Get your ass out here so I can claw you to pieces! You have a lot to answer for you stupid cat!" I suddenly saw light ahead of me and I ran faster towards it. Finally I burst through the opening and landed on soft muddy ground. I saw a flash of white pelt head into trees and I ran after it.

"Solitaire!" I yelled again and then sped up. My claws ached to claw her pelt off but first I need to catch her. Red haze started to go around my eyes and I growled darkly. I leaped through the trees and then landed on the white cat ready to slice her neck wide open.

"Wait! Felidaestar! It's me!" I suddenly leaped back surprised. That was not Solitaire…heck it wasn't even a she-cat. It was a black and white tom with amber eyes. "Who are you?" I asked for I know I have met this cat before…somewhere…

He bowed and said "It's me Felidaestar. Time of Bloodclan." My eyes widen and I said "Time? It's been so long…last time I saw you was before the battle against Lionclan all those moons ago." Time nodded and said "Yup…And are you here to see Scourge?" I blinked confused and then looked around. I realized I was in the Dark Forest.

When I thought I was chasing Solitaire I must have not noticed I was in a different forest. I nodded and said "Yes Time. Can you take me to Scourge?" Time nodded and then said "Follow me Felidaestar." I nodded and followed him through the Dark Forest. I haven't relaxed yet, my claws were still out and each step they sank into the earth.

"So ...Time…How did you die?" I asked trying to calm myself. Time sighed and said "When Scourge had died at the paws of that clan cat I ran off along with others. And I wasn't looking and a Monster got me." He flicked his tail and I said "Oh, I'm sorry…how about your sister, Space?" Time did a glance back and said "I believe she is still alive. I haven't seen her in the Dark Forest yet so…you know…" I nodded.

I can't wait to see Scourge. I need to warn him of Solitaire. And…and I need someone to talk to about Flamewing…

Time turned and then we came to a large twisted oak tree. It had large roots that stuck out of the ground and twisted back making it look like fangs and claws. Time stopped in front of the tree and said "Scourge. There is a visitor here to see you."

Nothing… we waited and only silence came. My ears twitched and I walked forward. My paws tingled and my fear started to rise.

"Scourge?" Time called again. I sniffed the air and the scent of blood came to my nose. My eyes widen and without waiting I charged into the dark hole that led down to his den. When I ran in there, there was blood stained on the ground along with claw marks. But when I looked up, scratched on a root was a symbol.

It was Solitaire's diamond…


	27. Something Darker in the Dark Forest

Tears came to my eyes as I looked around the torn and tattered den. Scourge…he can't…he…

"Felidae?" A voice called and I spun around and watched as Scourge padded into the den. His sleek black fur was now matted with blood and his claws had white fur trapped between them. I leaped to my paws and tackled him over in the closest thing I could manage to a hug. Scourge let out a startled yowl while I just buried my face into his black fur.

"Felidae what's wrong?" Scourge asked and wrapped his paws around me. I rubbed up against him and said "I came here and saw that you weren't in your den, and there was blood, and Solitaire left her mark and-"

"Solitaire?" Scourge asked confused and then asked "Wait, you mean that white she-cat from the Forbidden Forest?" I looked up at Scourge and said "Solitaire is a white she-cat…but what is the Forbidden Forest? Don't you mean Dark Forest?"

Scourge shook his head and said "It's the darkest part of this forest, no light shines at all." I sat up and said "I never heard of such a place…" Scourge also sat up and said "Well it does exist." I looked him over and asked "What happened to you?"

"That white she-cat…Solitaire… I found her in my den. I chased her out with a patrol of my Warriors and chased her back into the forbidden forest." I licked a cut on his shoulder and said "And you faced her in battle…" He nodded and then we lay down next to each other.

I then told Scourge everything I knew about Solitaire. And how I was now deputy, and how our kits where getting along…and about Flamewing… After I was done, Scourge said "Sounds like Solitaire is on your bad side." I growled and clawed the ground and said "My bad side? I'll murder that bitch!"

"Felidae, tell me something…" Scourge said and then he continued by saying "Would you kill to save a life?" I turned to him and said "Well…I…yes…I think…" Scourge narrowed his eyes and said "What if it was Firestar and I fighting again. Would you kill him to save my life? Or kill me to save his?" I folded my ears back confused and then sighed.

"Now, would you kill to prove your right?" Scourge asked and I looked at him and didn't have an answer to his question. His icy gaze focused on me and he said "Felidae, murdering Solitaire maybe the final straw. When you die I don't want you to wind up in here because Starclan condemned you to here." I looked away and down at my paws. Scourge was right…I need to calm down and think of another way to deal with Solitaire…

"Thank you Scourge." I said and Scourge nodded and licked my cheek. He then said "You better get back to Thunderclan. They need their deputy to help them through this loss. Along with Flamewing's mate…uh who was it again?"

"Ashfur." I said with a small giggle. Scourge titled his head and said "What?" I stood up and said "Nothing…it's just from my Twoleg world, you know where Starclan brought me from?" Scourge nodded slowly and I walked out of the den and said "Some people wish you and Ashfur where mates and that you to..." I whispered the rest in his ear and watched as his eyes widen in shock. I then turned and hurried out of the den chuckling.

I could hear a disgusted yowl come from Scourge inside his den but I walked off with a smile feeling a bit better. I gave a nod to Time who was on guard in front of Scourge's den. He nodded back and then I walked off headed back to that Underground tunnel. Maybe…that was a tunnel between the Clans and the Dark Forest…if so, Scourge and I aren't so far apart anymore…

**Okay that Ashfur and Scourge mate joke was a little uncalled for but we all know it's true! Go on Google and type Ashfur and Scourge! Watch what shows up! XD **


	28. The Deal

I padded out of the tunnel and stretched in the warm fading sunlight. After a moment I looked around for any other cats and then got to work. I walked over to a small bush and started to dig out the roots. Once it was lose, I dragged the bush over to the entrance to the tunnel and covered it.

I didn't want anybody finding out about the entrance to the "Dark Path", that's what I am going to call it. After it was covered I headed out into the forest and made my way back to Thunderclan. This day has been hard enough on me. First I get little prey and Leafbare is coming, then Solitaire stalks me in my dreams.

I wake up and try to save my friend from drowning in ice cold water and…and fail… then I wind up in the Dark Forest and worry my ass off because Solitaire could have killed Scourge, but thank Starclan she didn't…

"Felidae?" A voice called and I saw Silverblaze craw out from under the undergrowth with two mice hanging from her jaws. I nodded to her and said "Hello Silverblaze…has Firestar been looking for me?" Silverblaze nodded and said "He sent out a patrol to find you. I also went out to find you but I stopped to hunt for our clan."

"Okay, I just needed to be alone for a bit. Let's head back to Thunderclan." I said and Silverblaze joined me as we headed back to Thunderclan. On the way Silverblaze and I talked.

"Nightmare said she was going to help me and Lightsong gain better control with our Fallen Angel powers." Silverblaze said with a swish of her tail. I did a small smile and then said "I know Lightsong's powers are Super Speed and Ice breath… but what is yours?"

Silverblaze placed her mice down on the ground and said "I can walk in dreams like Jayfeather and have a strong connection to Starclan."

"Sounds like you should be a medicine cat." I said and Silverblaze shook her head no and said "It's too hard remembering all the herbs and I don't want to be stuck in a den all day with a blind grumpy cat." She then puffed out her fur and in a mimicking voice said "Silverblaze do this! Silverblaze do that! No I don't need help just because I'm blind!"

I giggled and she laid her fur flat and smiled. I looked at her and said "You make a good Jayfeather." Silverblaze smiled and said "Thanks, but Jayfeather is the best at being himself-" Silverblaze suddenly stared forward at the bare trees. I looked up as well and tried to see what had made her stop talking.

The sun was setting casting an orange and red glow high up in the branches of the frost covered trees. A grey bird perched on the tree reflected the light off its feathers for a moment, and then it took off headed towards the lake. I looked at Silverblaze and asked "What do you see?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes and said "N-nothing…" I narrowed my eyes but didn't push the subject any further. Whatever she saw, it must not have been important… maybe… a memory of hers or something…

We arrived at Thunderclan with no one guarding the entrance. I then realized Nightmare must have spread the word like wildfire. Silverblaze and I quietly walked into the camp and saw the clan gathered around under the Highledge whispering to each other.

"Mamma…" I turned and looked down at Wolfpaw and Nightpaw and then Nightpaw asked "Did…Flamewing really drown?" Sadly I nodded and said "Yes… I-"

"Felidae." I turned around and saw Firestar walk up. By now the entire clan was watching us. I gave a nod to him and he said "Let's take a walk…We need to talk about something." I could tell he wasn't happy so this could be bad. I nodded and followed the fiery tom out of the camp. And then we walked side by side down the trail that leads to Ancient Oak.

"Felidae, I want to talk to you about what happened by the lake today." I nodded and he continued. "Flamewing's death hit the clan hard, and caught us all by surprise. And your there deputy…and someday you will be their leader. But, Nightmare had told me that you tried to save Flamewing. And I respect that…"

"I tried Firestar…I really did but the water was just pulling her down and-"

Firestar raised his tail to silence me and then he said "I know you tried, and so does the clan. But when you ran off into the forest for so long, that is what worried me greatly." I titled my head in confusion and said "Why?"

"Because you ran away out of fear and grief…did you not?" He asked and I slowly nodded and he then said "A deputy has to be strong for their clan. They must know that lives will be lost someday…even if it wasn't their time. And I need to know that next time a cat close to you dies, you'll be strong for Thunderclan. Because they will need your help to guide them through it."

I nodded and said "I will Firestar." He nodded and then said "Alright… because I only have two lives left, and I'm not getting any younger." Firestar said with a small chuckle. I smiled and said "Maybe…but I hope I don't have to become leader for a very long time…"

Firestar smiled and said "Alright, let's head back to Thunderclan so we can hold virgle for Flamewing…" I nodded and we turned around and headed back along the trail. On the way there the ferns in front of us shifted and Ashfur padded out.

"Ashfur?" Firestar and I said at the same time and Ashfur looked up. His eyes where dull and sad. At that point I remembered Ashfur had lost love for a second time now…

"What are you doing out here?" Firestar asked and Ashfur said "I'm…going to the lake…I want to say goodbye to Flamewing…" Firestar nodded and went on ahead. I looked at Ashfur and asked "Do you want me to go with you?" Ashfur shook his head no and said "I…I need to be alone…" I then watched as he walked down the trail. His head low and tail dragging on the ground behind him. I sighed and then turned to follow Firestar.

…

Three shapes moved silently through the forest. In the lead was Solitaire, followed by Sol and the golden eyed cat. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sol looking the same as ever, yet her other follower was looking down at the ground with his ears laid flat against his head. She rolled her eyes and said "Stop feeling sad. Flamewing was not worth your time." The golden eyed cat looked up sharply but said nothing.

"Hey…there is someone by the lake." Sol said and Solitaire looked out to the edge of a lake and saw a grey tom staring out onto the ice.

"It's Ashfur…Flamewing's mate." The golden eyed cat said and Solitaire smiled and said "Perfect…" You two stay here for a moment." The two cats nodded and sat down while Solitaire padded out of the forest headed to Ashfur.

Ashfur perked his ears and turned around as Solitaire walked up. He narrowed his eyes and asked "Who are you? And why are you on Thunderclan territory?" Solitaire smiled and said "I am Solitaire. And I am here to offer a chance."

"A chance at what?" Ashfur said with a slight growl. Solitaire narrowed her eyes and said "A chance to see your beloved Flamewing once again…" Ashfur perked his ears and his eyes widen. "Flamewing? Can you really do that?"

Solitaire nodded and said "I can do many things, Ashfur… All you have to do is follow me and do as I say…" Ashfur thought for a second and said "No thanks, I do want to see Flamewing again but I don't trust you…" Solitaire narrowed her eyes and said "Alright, I understand… but first I want you to look at something.

Ashfur, who was walking back up to Thunderclan stopped and turned around. Solitaire rushed up and said "look at the diamond Ashfur…" Ashfur looked up at the diamond but at that moment his mind started to become lost and empty. His icy blue eyes turned golden for a moment and then turned back to icy blue. Only this time, the sadness and grief was replaced with anger and rage.

Solitaire chuckled and slowly walked around him and said "Good, are you ready to listen now Ashfur?" Ashfur slowly nodded and said "Yes Master Solitaire." She smiled and said "Alright. First, I want you to spy on Thunderclan and tell me if anything important happens…" Ashfur nodded again and she smirked and then spoke.

"And feel free to kill Felidae at any moment. For she is the reason your Flamewing drowned. She didn't save her, she let her drown…" Solitaire said and started to fade into the darkness. Ashfur's eyes darkened and he growled before he turned and ran up the trail headed to Thunderclan.

Solitaire laughed loudly before she faded away into the darkness and the first lights of dawn began to shine over the frozen lake, making the ice glow red, red like blood…


	29. Revenge in the Cold

(Silverblaze and Lightsong belong to starbomb

I shivered as I opened my eyes and looked around. Snow was falling outside in the camp, covering the place in white. It had been a week ago since Flamewing had drowned, and the clan was recovering well from it.

I stood up and stretched before I walked out into the hallow. The Freshkill pile was nothing but a heap of snow, I might have to send out more hunting patrols… I looked around the hallow and was surprised to see Ashfur sitting by the Thorn Tunnel. It seemed everyday he was always the first one up since that day…

He was looking up at the sky, probably watching the last stars fade and looking for Flamewing. I sighed and turned to watch the first of cats come out. Cloudtail walked out following Lionblaze and headed over to the Freshkill pile, only to find it was just snow.

"Lionblaze, Cloudtail." I called them over and then said "I want you two to take Hollyleaf and Dovepaw and check the Windclan border." Cloudtail nodded and then headed into the Warrior's den to find Hollyleaf. Lionblaze did the same only heading to the Apprentice den.

I then watched as the four cats gave a nod to me and left camp for the Dawn Patrol. After that was taken care of, I got Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Berrynose and Birchfall to be the other patrol.

"Okay, let's have Nightmare, Silverblaze, Lightsong and I will go hunting." I said and Nightmare went "Oh… sorry Felidae but I was going to help Jayfeather with collecting herbs…" I rolled my eyes and said "Fine then we can take…" I looked around the clearing and then looked at Ashfur who was curled up by the nursery.

"Ashfur do you want to come hunting with us?" Ashfur's ears perked and he stood up and said "Sure." I smiled and then said "Let's hunt around the Twoleg place. Lightsong do you want to lead?" Lightsong jumped up and said "Yes!"

Silverblaze pawed Lightsong's side and said "Don't go to fast, we won't be able to keep up with you…" Lightsong stuck her tongue out at Silverblaze and said "I know…" Lightsong then went through the thorn tunnel followed by Silverblaze, me and then Ashfur.

We walked around the trail and I looked back to see Ashfur staring at the ground, his head held low. I sighed and looked back at Lightsong to see her and Silverblaze where whispering. I then watched as Lightsong blew her Ice Breath Power and froze the snowflakes in air turning them to ice. They fell to the ground and into the snow.

I paused to watch this; Ashfur on the other hand wasn't paying attention and was looking towards the lake. After a while Lightsong was done and said "All done! Go up into the tree and see it!" Silverblaze and I shrugged our shoulders and climbed the nearest trees.

When I reached a good branch I walked out on it and looked down into the snow. The ice had spelled 'Lightsong is epic!' Silverblaze laughed and said "Lightsong, stop writing lies into the snow…"

"Hey!" Lightsong yelled and flung snow up at Silverblaze knocking her out of the tree and falling in a big pile of snow. I chuckled and said "Guys, where supposed to be hunting." Lightsong rolled her eyes and said "Yah yah…" Silverblaze popped out of the snow and said "Let's go."

I leaped down from the tree and followed the two she-cats. Ashfur followed from behind. We walked the rest of the trail in silence until Lightsong suddenly tripped and fell down a rabbit hole. Silverblaze leaned over the edge and called "Lightsong? You okay?"

Lightsong appeared with a rabbit hanging from her jaws. "I squished it to death…" She said and crawled out of the hole. I chuckled and said "Good thing you tripped then."

"We should split up." Ashfur suddenly spoke up and we all turned to look at him. Ashfur stood up with his tail flicking back and forth. He then said "Silverblaze and Lightsong should hunt in this area while I and Felidae head up farther on the trail to the Twoleg den."

"Sounds okay with me." I said and Silverblaze and Lightsong waved bye with their tails and went off hunting. I turned to Ashfur and said "Lead the way Ashfur." He walked past me without saying anything and then head up the trail. I followed quietly looking around for signs of prey.

"See anything?" I asked and Ashfur stopped and said "Actually, I see something that's about to become my prey." I perked my ears and said "Really? What is it?"

"YOU!" Ashfur screeched and turned with his claws out. He tackled me over into the snow and dug his claws under my Bloodclan collar and into my throat. I gasped for air and Ashfur pulled his claws back. There was a loud rip, lots of pain, blood splattered on the ground and my world went black…


	30. Endless Winter and Forever Dark

Starlight flied my vision as I appeared in a misty clearing. All was quiet, and then a shape moved through the mist and revealed to be Spottedleaf. She blinked in surprise and said "Felidaestar?"

I slowly nodded and she said "You're losing a life…" I titled my head and asked "I-I was hunting…and then Ashfur attacked me for no reason…" Spottedleaf sighed and said "Flamewing may have been able to change his fate in the beginning, but old habits die hard."

"Ashfur blames you for Flamewing's death. He believes you let her drown." Spottedleaf said. I narrowed my eyes and said "Killing is not a way to get revenge…heck there shouldn't be revenge at all! I knew Ashfur was cold inside form the death, but I didn't know he was going to kill!"

"And he wasn't." Spottedleaf said with sorrow in her voice. I blinked and asked "What do you mean?" Spottedleaf sat down with her tail curled over her paws and she said "Ashfur has fallen under Solitaire's mind games. She has not completely taken over his mind; she just bent his will to her needs…"

"So Ashfur is under her control?" I asked and she shook her head no and said "Starclan has protected the young tom from her ways, she has only deceived him." I sighed and then looked at my paws and asked "Spottedleaf…can I…can I speak to Flamewing?"

Spottedleaf slowly shook her head no and I leaped up and said "Please! I need to say I'm sorry! She's my friend, she's like my sister! Please…" Spottedleaf sighed and said "You can't…because Flamewing isn't in Starclan." My heart nearly stopped. Was she in the Dark Forest?

"She is not in the Dark Forest either." Spottedleaf said

"Then where is she? Does Solitaire have her as one of her stupid stars?" I yelled with tears starting to come down my face. Spottedleaf looked down and said "I do not know Felidae… Only Solitaire would know that…" The stars in the clearing started to swirl. I looked around and Spottedleaf said "It is time for you to awake Felidae. Remember; help Ashfur see the truth… help him fight her influence. He is better than that."

I nodded sadly and then Spottedleaf suddenly faded but a voice rang in my ears. It spoke so softly at first I thought I imagined it.

"_Forever lost in darkness…the endless winter needs light to guide her way through the forbidden…be that light and stop the endless winter from following in the forever dark's past…" _

This was different… it wasn't a prophecy… it was omen… Starlight filled my vision and everything faded to white. I opened my eyes face first into snow. I looked around and realized I was buried in snow! I gasped for air and suddenly I heard paws digging the snow out from above me. Light filled the white crystals and then I burst through the top and gasped for the cold winter air.

"Felidae?" A surprised voice said and I turned around to see three cats. I realized with a start that they were Shadowclan cats! I looked around and said "Where am I?"

"Shadowclan territory." A brown tiger striped tom said and I recognized him as Tigerheart. I took deep breaths and then a she-cat asked "What are you doing here?" It was Dawnpelt. Her voice filled with loss from her brother. Then the final cat was none other than Littlecloud.

"I…I don't know…I was hunting in Thunderclan territory when I was attacked…" I didn't dare say Ashfur. Dawnpelt looked me over and said "That explains the blood." I looked down at my chest which was covered in blood that must have come out of my neck.

"Looks like someone was trying to frame Shadowclan." Littlecloud pointed out and said "I can tell you where dragged here."

"How?" I asked and Littlecloud pointed to a few broken branches and said "The fresh snowfall covered their tracks…but I can smell faint scent…. And the broken branches show where they struggled to drag you…"

"Alright…" I said quietly and then I looked to the Shadowclan cats and said "I think we should keep this between us, so panic and suspicion doesn't start up in our clans. The last thing we need is a fight over a death…"

"Agreed." Littlecloud said and then the Shadowclan cats started to turn away and I made my way back to Thunderclan territory. But just when I was about to reach the border, I heard fast paw steps approaching behind me and I watched as Dawnpelt raced up to my side panting.

"Felidae…did…did you see what happened under water? By the lake?" She asked. Sadly I nodded and said "Yes… I remember seeing Flamewing trying to pull Flametail to the top, but the water was dragging them both under. She…she let him go by accident…"

Dawnpelt sighed and I said "But she did try…I tried too, to save them…but in the end…they both fell to their fate below the ice…" Dawnpelt nodded and then said "Alright…farewells Felidae…May Starclan light your path…" Dawnpelt then raced back into the Shadowclan forest and I walked over the border and headed into Thunderclan woods.

I paused by a patch of ferns to roll in the snow, trying to wash the blood off. When I stood up, most of the blood on me was gone and now stained in the snow.

I then sighed and quickly headed back to Thunderclan. The Omen played in my head again. I knew one part… endless winter was Solitaire. But forever dark… it doesn't sound like a place or a thing…it sounds like a person.

As I walked back to Thunderclan, I heard many paw steps racing through the forest. I perked my ears and saw Nightmare leading a patrol headed for the Shadowclan boarder. I bounded towards them and called "Hey!"

The patrol stopped and turned to look at me. Wolfpaw was the first to reach my side saying "Mom! You're alright!" I nodded and said "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Nightmare walked up and said "You didn't return with the patrol, and Silverblaze and Lightsong had found blood stained in the snow." I nodded and said "Well I am okay. I just got sidetracked… and went too far down the river." Nightmare narrowed her eyes and said "Alright… Everyone let's head back."

As we walked back Nightmare leaned over and whispered "So where you really?" I narrowed my eyes and said "Dead." Nightmare flicked her ears and said "We will have to talk later…there is something we need to talk about…"

I looked at her and nodded. I looked back ahead and thought at first I saw eyes hidden deep inside the forest, but when I blinked they were gone. I stared at that spot for a little while longer and then I turned away and followed my clan mates back home.


	31. The Plan

(Lightsong and Silverblaze belong to starbomb. Cherrydawn belongs to Cherrydawn5)

Nightmare led us through the undergrowth. Lightsong and Silverblaze where following behind while I slowly followed them. When we had returned to Thunderclan, Ashfur had disappeared into the secret passage behind the medicine den.

"Nightmare let me lead." I said and she stopped to let me pass. Then I turned and lead us off the trail heading deeper into the forest. Finally I came up to the Dark Path and pulled back the ferns. All three of them looked inside and Lightsong asked "A rabbit hole?"

I shook my head and said "It's a tunnel. To the Dark Forest-" there was a blur and wind rushed past me. At first I thought it was Lightsong who went so fast, but it was Nightmare who had ran into the tunnel. Silverblaze blinked and said "And I thought you were fast Lightsong…"

Lightsong just blinked and said "I don't get excited over the Dark Forest…" and then she slowly padded into the darkness. I was about to follow but I looked at Silverblaze and asked "Are you coming?"

"Yah, it's just I'm more of a Starclan person." She padded into the tunnel and I followed her. We walked for a bit and then dim light ahead marked the way out. Lightsong went out first and gasped. Silverblaze crawled out and looked around without making any noise.

I walked up and first noticed Nightmare was lying down on the ground, her face in the grass. I gasped and ask "Nightmare! What's wrong?" Nightmare made a squealing sound and started to drag herself all over the grass. Silverblaze and Lightsong walked beside me and watched.

Nightmare gasped for air and said "I missed this place! So much insanity is here!" She then started to laugh like a maniac and then suddenly fell over rolling on the ground.

"Nightmare…" I called and she sat up and walked back over to us. I nodded to her and said "Alright…we need to talk about Solitaire." Nightmare raised her tail and said "Wait…where not all here…be right back!" She then ran off into the forest fading into the dark.

Silverblaze sniffed the air and then looked over at a bush and said "Someone's watching us!" The bush shifted and a cat darted out running for cover.

"Lightsong go!" I yelled and Lightsong sped off leaving dust. In a matter of seconds she tackled the cat over and hissed. The cat turned and clawed her ear snarling. Lightsong yowled and then leaped back. Silverblaze and I ran forward to help Silverblaze but I paused as the figure made my blood run cold. It was Willie.

"STOP!" I yelled and Lightsong and Silverblaze leaped away from him. Honestly I had forgotten about him. And I am surprised he would be here… but then again, I am seeing a lot of cats I don't recognize lately…

I slowly stalked up to him and asked "Why where you spying on us Willie? Didn't I show you last time we met not to cross my path?" Willie narrowed his eyes and hissed. He then said "Say what you like, I'm dead now. But you're alive. I can't die but you can." I watched as his claws slid out. Obviously he didn't know that in fact he could die again…

"Get going." I said and then Willie hissed before he took off into the night. I huffed and I heard Nightmare yell "Felidae! Look who I brought!" I turned and saw Nightmare bounding over followed by a ginger she-cat. It was Cherrydawn. "Who's that?" Silverblaze asked and I said "Another Fallen Angel… her name is Cherrydawn."

Nightmare walked over and I sat down. Cherrydawn smiled when she saw me and I smiled back saying "Long time no see Cherrydawn."

"It's good to see you again Felidae." She said and sat down next to me. The others sat down by me and I said "Alright, we are all together now and have time to talk. We need to take care of Solitaire…"

"Solitaire?" Cherrydawn asked and then I turned to her and told her what Solitaire has done. After that I told everyone about Snow and Snowclan. Lightsong gave Silverblaze a look and Nightmare said "Snowclan? … So Snow really exist?" I nodded and said "I met her in Starclan; she also gave me a life."

"So, we basically have to kill Solitaire?" Cherrydawn said with a worried look. I looked down at my paws and said "As much as I know you guys don't like killing, except Nightmare…" I paused and watched as everyone looked at Nightmare. She looked away and whistled innocently.

"We need to end this. Solitaire is going to destroy the clans one by one until the Warrior Code is nothing." I said and then added "So far I know that she is an excellent fighter. Her wounds heal in a matter of minutes and she can hypnotize you if you look at her diamond."

"She has two followers. One is Sol; the other is always hidden in shadows. I can only make out his voice and eyes. It's a male and he has golden eyes…" I nodded and Silverblaze narrowed her eyes and asked "Alright. So we need to find Solitaire, and take her on together?"

I nodded and said "Alone we are Warriors, together we are the Fallen Angels." Nightmare eyes glistened in the dim light and said "We should be six…" I looked down at my paws and then sighed. After a moment I looked back up and said "Scourge also told me about this place in the Dark Forest. It's called the Forbidden Forest. It's where Solitaire goes."

Nightmare perked her ears and said "I know that place. When I was being trained by Brokenstar for the battle, I remember him speaking to Tigerstar about it briefly. Tigerstar had said they should recruit cats from there but Brokenstar had said it was a death sentence to walk even one paw step in there…"

Cherrydawn thought for a moment and said "Wait, how come it doesn't say anything about this in the books?" I looked at her and said "Because this world is more than words on a page. Or fan art on the internet or anything else that is. This is real. There is a whole world out there and anything can happen. We changed so much the words in the books don't matter anymore…"

Nightmare then asked "Solitaire has killed so many, and she has manipulated Ashfur." I nodded and said "Ashfur tried to kill me. He did in fact. But I have seven lives left. Seven lives I intend to use to stop Solitaire at all cost."

"When are we going to fight her?" Silverblaze asked and I thought for a moment and then said "On the coldest day possible. She is like an endless winter. And the clans will be weak from the winter. We need to keep our moves sharp, and our strength up. This needs to end soon."

Silverblaze raised her tail to speak and then said "Say we face Solitaire…what if she's strong than us? She could kill us…" I looked at her and said "You, Lightsong and Cherrydawn are fine. You will simply return to your world. Nightmare and I will simply die like the other Warriors of the past."

Everyone stood up and I said "We will meet in dreams… Silverblaze can you get Cherrydawn when it's time?" Silverblaze nodded and then I said "One last thing guys." They all looked at me and I said "Whatever happens…it's for the Warrior Code."

Everyone nodded and then Nightmare took Cherrydawn back the way they came. Silverblaze and Lightsong went in through the tunnel and I sat down for a moment. The darkness was quiet. And I was glad to find no stars in the sky, but for some reason I felt like something wasn't right. I sighed and then looked up at the black sky and said to myself "Is this what I am supposed to do Eclipse? Can you hear me?"

I then looked down at my paws and said "I wish you were still here…" I then turned and padded down the Dark Path, and awaited the day until I could get revenge for the fallen… for Flamewing and Eclipse…


	32. Memories of the Fallen

I walked through the deep snow, the sun was covered by clouds overhead and sadly, they lake was still frozen. A Gathering had come and gone, and a new rule was sent out. Warriors caught on the frozen lake will be punished. So we can prevent what happened.

I saw Ashfur leave this morning. And I am trying to find him so we can make things right between us. But it hasn't been easy tracking him through this snow.

"Hello Felidae." A voice said and I flinched. My eyes scanned the clearing but no one was around. I brought out my claws and yelled "Who's there?" I growled and waited. The voice spoke again and said "Above you." I looked up and saw golden eyes flash in the trees. Then I watched as Rowendawn moved down a few branches and then leaped down into the snow. A grey squirrel was hanging from his jaws.

I gave a nod to him and noticed deep scratches on his shoulder and back. I titled my head and asked "What happened to you?" He glanced at them and then said "I met a rogue on the territory. I chased her out." My ears flicked up as he said that.

"White she-cat with strange markings on her head?" I asked worried and he looked at me and said "Yes…do you know her?" he asked and I growled and said "Yes, she's a danger to the clans!" I clawed at the frozen ground and then Rowendawn asked "Like Scourge was?"

I was caught off guard by his question and I looked up and said "You know about Scourge?" Rowendawn put his squirrel down and said "come with me a moment Felidae. There is something I need to show you…" He then headed off towards the trail that leads to Ancient Oak. I quietly followed him until we reached the old tree.

He then stopped by a rabbit hole and crawled down inside. I waited for a moment until he came back up, with something hanging from his jaws. It was a blue Bloodclan collar. I leaped to my paws and said "You…you were a part of Bloodclan?" He nodded and set the collar down then returned inside the tunnel to only come out with another collar. It was orange and only had a few teeth on it unlike mine and the blue one.

"This was my mate's collar." He said and I noticed there was blood stained on that collar. Who it belonged to was a mystery to me. But I'm sure that Rowendawn knows. I looked down at it and then he said "I remember fighting alongside you Felidae. And I will gladly do it again. Anytime…anyplace." I looked up at him and asked "Why?"

He looked at me and said "Because you gave my mate and I hope. You kept Scourge distracted from his normal ways. The random killings stopped. More food was going around. I don't know if you noticed it, but cats looked up to you. And that move, it was seems as a blessing by some cats. They even talked about you becoming the new leader of Bloodclan."

This was all knew news to me. I had been so focused on my Fallen Angel test that I had completely blocked out the rest of Bloodclan. I looked down at my paws and said "But so many died on that day…of the battle."

"Oh yes… I will never forget that…" He said and I thought I detected hurt in his voice. I looked up at him and he was staring at the collar. He closed his eyes and said "My mate died in battle… she fought like a true Warrior…she just…she just was fighting for the wrong thing…" I frowned and then placed a paw on his and said "She's watching over you know…"

Rowendawn sighed and said "That's what they all say…" He then took the collars and placed them back inside the hole and then said "What I wouldn't give…to see her smile again…" I did a small smile and then said "I have to go and find Ashfur. And I promise I won't tell anybody." Rowendawn nodded and I walked away, but I called back "You will meet her again someday Rowendawn!" I then ran into the ferns and right away I picked up Ashfur's scent.

I turned and swiftly ran into the trees. My mind was replaying what Rowendawn had said, if his mate was a part of Bloodclan, and then maybe she was in the Dark Forest where the other cats are…

I ran a little longer until I saw the grey tom stalking a mouse. He was so focused on it he hadn't noticed me yet. I narrowed my eyes and waited for him to finish. Ashfur leaped and pounced right on the mouse before he delivered the killing bite. After he sat up I called "Ashfur!"

He flinched and spun around to face me. He hissed and ran at me, claws out and ready. I ran to the side and raked my claws down his side. He yowled and then dropped and bit ahold of my back leg flipping me over. I hissed and kicked him in the face making him let go of my leg. I reared up on my hind paws and battered him over and then pinned him with one paw on his neck, the other on his belly.

"Go ahead… kill me… like you did to Flamewing." He hissed darkly and I sighed and said "I'm not going to kill you… and I didn't kill Flamewing." I got off of him and backed up. Ashfur stood up and shook snow off his pelt then said "Yes you did! You let her drown!"

"No I didn't Ashfur! We may have had fights…but she…she's like my sister." I said and he just glared at me. I sighed and said "Remember that night? When you were going to get revenge on Squirrelflight for what she did to you? Remember how Flamewing risked everything for you? And how I jumped into the fire to save my best friend…my sister…"

Ashfur looked down at his paws and I said 'Remember how we fought side by side in the battle against the Dark Forest? Remember how we laughed together, played together? Why would I kill her Ashfur? She meant so much to me, and she means a whole lot to you. And I have nothing against you. Heck, you're like a brother to me as well. Ashfur… do you really believe I killed Flamewing?"

Ashfur sighed and sat down. His head low and ears lay back against his head. "No…I just thought… If you were gone…the pain…it would stop… to know I avenged her death…"

"Her death was not an act of someone, but an act of life. She weighed the ice down, along with Flametail. The ice was weak from the pressure and the sun… it was just nature… but she is in a better place…" I said and rested my tail on his shoulder. Ashfur just sighed and closed his eyes.

"I won't tell anyone what happened in the woods the other day Ashfur…" I said and he sighed and said "I'm sorry about that Felidae… I truly am…" I licked his ear and said "I know Ashfur… and I also know you will see Flamewing again someday…" He nodded and then picked up his mouse and said "Let's go home." I nodded and we walked side by side, back to Thunderclan, unaware someone was watching us.


	33. Snowstorm

(Silverblaze and Lightsong belong to starbomb. Cherrydawn belongs to Cherrydawn5)

I opened my eyes and sat up. Snow blasted my face and I blinked in surprise. I looked around and saw other Warriors having the same confused look. Slowly I moved to the opening of the den and gasped. It was a snowstorm! Maybe even a blizzard! I shivered and then the Warriors one by one stood up and looked at me.

I raised my tail and said "Let me talk to Firestar. I don't want anyone leaving the Warriors Den till I get back." I then quickly ran out into the open. The wind hit me hard and I could hardly see through the blinding snow. Slowly I made my way to the Rock pile and leaped up the first few rocks. But they were cold and slippery. Finally I made it up to the Highledge and panted.

I shook the snow off my pelt and called "Firestar! May I speak with you?" Green eyes flashed and Firestar said "Come right on it Felidae." I nodded and quickly entered the den. It was almost cold in here as it is outside. I look and saw Sandstorm pressing into the side of Firestar's pelt to keep warm.

"Firestar. This weather is too bad. A clan would be a fool to attack during this time and prey is hidden. I think we should stay in camp today." I said and Firestar nodded and said "That seems like the best choice right now." Firestar said and then I added "And, I think we should have some Warriors move into the Nursery, and have the apprentices move into the Warriors den."

"Why is that?" Firestar asked and I said "So we can keep warm. It might be cramped but it will keep us from freezing to death. And…and I want to at least do a quick sweep over the borders. May I take a few Warriors?" Firestar narrowed his eyes and asked "Which ones?"

"Nightmare, Silverblaze, and Lightsong." I said and he was quiet for a moment and said "I want you to take one more Warrior just in case…" I slowly nodded. He then stood up and said "Sandstorm, were going to move to the nursery to help keep the kits and queens warm. Felidae I want the Elders to move in with the apprentices and a few Warriors to move in there as well. And have Leafpool and Jayfeather move to the Apprentice den and the Nursery. Just in case." I quickly nodded and then turned out of the den.

I leaped down the rock pile and then ran across the clearing. I reached the Medicine Den and told Leafpool and Jayfeather what was going on. After they gathered herbs, I moved to the Warriors den and told them the same thing. Half moved out and into the Apprentice den and Nursery. After that, I went over to the Elders bush.

I peeked inside and saw Mousefur sneezing while Purdy and Longtail were trying to keep each other warm. I walked in and said "Hello. I am sorry to bother you but I'm going to move you into the apprentice den where it is much warmer." Mousefur didn't snap at me, just slowly stood up and made her way to the entrance with Longtail helping her. Purdy followed behind talking about a story that had to do with a fox.

I smiled a bit and then looked up at the sky. Snow was blowing every direction and it was a dark grey sky. I sighed and shook my head. A feeling deep inside me blamed Solitaire for this, and maybe it was right.

I walked over to the Warriors den and said "Nightmare, Silverblaze and Lightsong…Firestar wants us to do a quick patrol…" I said and Nightmare looked up with a dark look in her eyes. I gave a tiny nod and she nodded back and said "Come on slowpokes. We don't want to freeze our tails off."

Nightmare then ran out and past me saying "I'm going on ahead to get Cherrydawn…meet you at the Twisted tree." She then disappeared into the snowstorm and I watched her go. After a moment, Silverblaze and Lightsong padded out of the den. I gave them a quick nod and said "It's time…"

Silverblaze frowned and Lightsong smiled and said "Alright, gona kick some Solitaire ass." I did a small smiled and then said "But Firestar wants us to take another Warrior with us." Lightsong stopped smiling and said "What are we going to do about that?"

I walked past her saying "They're going to help fight." I then looked into the den and called "Rowendawn! Come here! Firestar wants you on the patrol with Silverblaze, Lightsong, Nightmare and me." Rowendawn stood up and slowly made his way through the sea of pelts and then stood next to me and said "Alright." I flicked my tail and then we padded out into the snow.

I then turned and headed out of the camp with the chosen Warriors following. The snow outside was dreadful. Blasting in our faces and it was dark out from the clouds blocking out the sun. We had to keep our heads low so we could try and see through this weather.

"This is crazy! No clan is going to attack in this weather! Why are we even checking the borders?" Rowendawn called and I flicked my tail back and forth and then said "We're not checking the boards." Rowendawn growled and then asked "Then what are we doing?"

"Protecting the clan!" Lightsong said and Silverblaze gave her a gentle shove and said "Yes we are! I bet I can get more hits on Solitaire than you can!" I gave them a look and then looked at Rowendawn. Strangely he was calm. He didn't look confused. Just looked…ready… ready for something…

I looked ahead and saw the Dark Path and said "It shouldn't be winter in the Dark Forest." Silverblaze sighed in relief and said "Thank Starclan…" I stood by the entrance to the tunnel and watched as Lightsong went in first, and then Silverblaze followed her. I looked up to see Rowendawn staring into the tunnel. He looked up at me and asked "Where does this lead to?"

"The Place of No Stars. Where we must fight someone to protect our clan." Rowendawn narrowed his eyes and said "Alright…" He then padded into the tunnel and I swiftly followed. The dark tunnel was cold at first. Like always. But the farther we got, the warmer it got. Until I saw faint light up ahead and warm murky arm washed over me.

I walked out and stepped onto the dark grass and looked around. The Dark Forest felt strangely safe. Not the Blood thirsty place I know. I looked over at Lightsong and Silverblaze and said "Alright… look for a twisted tree…there will be blood stained on it." The two nodded and started to walk off.

I looked at Rowendawn and saw he was looking out into the forest and seemed to be lost in thought. Honestly I thought he would be asking me questions on things like "Where are we?" or "Why is it Greenleaf here?" but nope…nothing…

"Come on Rowendawn…follow me." I said and he stood up and quietly followed me. The four of us walked a bit headed in one direction until we saw Nightmare sitting next to Cherrydawn by the tree. And I was also happy to see Scourge was at her side.

I rushed past my friends and Scourge and I brushed muzzles. I purred and he said "I'm glad to see you again my love." I nodded and said "Same here. So, I guess Nightmare told you?" Scourge grimly nodded and said "Do you want me to join you?" I shook my head no and said "If Solitaire kills you, you will be gone forever…"

"But, she could kill you." Rowendawn said darkly. I turned the dark red tom and said "Yes I know that. But…over the time I have spent here…I come to realize that…I am Warrior. A Warrior not of Thunderclan, Bloodclan or the Dark Forest… I am a Warrior of all. And a Warrior protects the weak, helps the broken and will be ready to fight for what's right. And I am ready to die at any time."

Rowendawn blinked in surprise and then said "Okay…" I gave a nod and then turned to Scourge. He licked my cheek and said "Come back in one piece. Alright?" I smiled and said "Alright, I will." Nightmare then started to smile and said "Okay, so where is this crazy son of a-"

"Forbidden Forest." Scourge said interrupting Nightmare. Nightmare gave him a glance and then he said "I will take you there. I know where to find it. But I won't go any farther than that." I nodded and then Scourge turned and headed into the trees.

I followed right behind while Nightmare and the others swiftly followed. We leaped over a small stream and over a fallen log. Not one of us losing pace. Then we arrived. There was a clear line in the dirt. Not drawn, but the trees… They were darker, twisted, wilted, dead, and they seemed to go on forever.

Scourge looked into the forest then at me and said "Please be safe…" I nodded and said "See you soon Scourge." He nodded and then ran back the way we came. I watched him go until his pelt became nothing but a shadow in the Dark Forest… I looked then at my friends and said "Once we go in there, no turning back."

Nightmare leaped to her paws and said "I'm ready." Lightsong and Silverblaze stood up at the same time and said "We are too!" Cherrydawn took a breath and said "I guess…I am ready as well." I smiled and then looked over at Rowendawn. He nodded and said "Like I said Felidae, I will follow you into battle, anytime, anyplace."

I nodded and said "Thank you all… but…we would only be complete if…if Flamewing was here…" Nightmare placed her tail on my shoulder and said "She's here in spirit." I sighed and then looked into the Forbidden forest. I thought I heard screams of fear. I shivered and then took one paw step into the forest and instantly a wave of darkness hit me. I wanted to turn and run, but I forced my paws forward.

We were now in the Forbidden forest, and walking right onto Solitaire's doorstep…


	34. Forbidden Forest

(Cherrydawn belongs to Cherrydawn5, Silverblaze and Lightsong belong to starbomb)

I'm not going to lie to you, walking through the Forbidden Forest is scaring the hell out of me. And I could see it in my friend's eyes, they were scared as well. Well…maybe not Nightmare. Her eyes flashed around the place and a twisted smile was on her face. Heck…she would live here if she could…

"Look…look alive ones!" I heard whispers pass and I felt Cherrydawn brush up closer to me. I looked back and saw Lightsong and Silverblaze close together. Pelts pressed up to each other and they matched paw step for paw step. Suddenly Nightmare stopped smiling and moved closer to the group. Rowendawn narrowed his eyes and I saw his pelt bristling.

Suddenly someone leaped out in front of us and we all jerked back scared. It was a grey cat. Their pelt matted, and falling out. Their claws where twisted and long and one of their eyes was green, the other amber. The cat looked at us and then said "Oh? Alive ones here? I knew the dark Forest let you in…but you have to be stupid to step in here… My name is Twisterfang… what are yours?" I could tell it was a she-cat now, and there was something off about her…

"I…I'm Felidae-" I started but Twisterfang laughed crazy and started bounding around the clearing. Nightmare narrowed her eyes and said "She's insane…be careful…" I did a small nod and Twisterfang suddenly stopped and said "Oh yes, yes, yes! The prize will be mine! All mine! Felidae of past the stars is here! Hehehe…" She suddenly looked at us and said "Follow the twister if you want to live…if you say no than you can take your chances with the grave chasers…"

"Grave chasers?" Cherrydawn asked and Twisterfang suddenly was inches from her face and said "Yes…the ones who only do one thing…kill kill kill!" She fell back laughing and I backed up a step. She then bounded forward and called back "Follow!"

We followed her unsure if this was safe or not, but Twisterfang was certainly crazy enough to be here. She started skipping and even did a summersault. Heck, she made Nightmare seem like the most sane cat here…

"Oh hello! Firepaw!" She suddenly called and I looked ahead to see a small cat fiery cat sitting on a stone boulder. He was not much older than my kits, but when he looked at us my heart nearly died of cuteness. His pelt was well groomed and his eyes bright blue. He smiled and said "Good day Twisterfang…that is…if it is day…" Twisterfang laughed and said "Look! Felidae and her friends have come to see Solitaire! Remember how _he _said theywould come? They did he was right!"

"Like always…" Firepaw said and rolled his eyes. I looked and saw all eyes drawn to Firepaw. How could this little apprentice, be such an evil cat to end up here?" Twisterfang then said "Come, we must hurry before you come across the wrong paths of cats… care to join Firepaw?" She asked and Firepaw shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure, I haven't got anything better to do…"

Firepaw walked up to our group and I noticed he looked at Cherrydawn for a moment and then asked "What's your name?"

"Cherrydawn." She said and Firepaw looked away and said "You looked like my mother, Emberflower…" Cherrydawn smiled and asked "What did she look like?" Firepaw seemed to be lost in thought for a moment and then "Like you, only instead of white paws, hers were black, and her eyes are blue, not green…"

I drowned out there conversation and looked around. Was this it? A scary forest, a cute apprentice and a crazy old she-cat? If so… then Solitaire must be the strongest cat here… I hope so…

"Where getting close to Solitaire's den." Twisterfang said and did a twirl. Lightsong titled her head and asked "How do you know?"

"Because she loves to stay in the clear part of the forest, where she can see the stars she stole!" Nightmare moved closer to Twisterfang and asked "What do you mean by…stole?" Twisterfang narrowed her eyes and said "I don't know… it seemed to slip my mind…"

Nightmare backed up next to me and said "I feel like where about to fight someone… other than Solitaire…" I gave a nod and then Firepaw said "Lightsong, Silverblaze, you two should meet Blackpelt and Whitefur!" I narrowed my eyes and said "Who are they?"

"We are them!" A voice called and I looked to the trees. There where to cats, black and white. The black one had amber eyes, and the white one had blue eyes." They leaped down and strolled up to us. Their tails where twined and they matched paw step for paw step.

Rowendawn moved up to me and whispered "Are we going to meet every blood thirsty cat in the Forbidden Forest?" I narrowed my eyes and then looked at Twister and said "We should hurry… I need to see Solitaire…now."

Twisterfang smiled and said "Sure, you can see Solitaire…" Firepaw slowly moved to Twisterfang's side and so did Blackpelt and Whitefur. Twisterfang giggled and then said "That is…if you can beat us…"

I tensed up and then I heard Nightmare say "Twisterfang is mine…" I gave her a nod and then said "Get ready to fight everyone…"


	35. Forbidden Fights

(Silverblaze and Lightsong belong to starbomb. Cherrydawn belong to Cherrydawn5)

Nightmare looked them over and said "There are four of them, six of us. Two of us can go on ahead…" I looked at her and then she added "I'm going to fight Twisterfang… you take someone and go…now." Nightmare said and I looked at the other cats. Cherrydawn had eyes locked on Firepaw, who returned the stare.

Blackpelt and Whitefur seemed to be moving in on Lightsong and Silverblaze, so that left one person. I backed up some steps and said "Rowendawn, when I say now, I want you and me to move forward. The others are going to stay behind and fight…

Rowendawn nodded and then suddenly Nightmare yowled. I snapped my gaze over to see her and Twisterfang leap into the air and crash down rolling on the ground. Lightsong zoomed forward with her super speed and circled Blackpelt while Whitefur leaped at Silverblaze. Cherrydawn had dodged a leap from Firepaw and was now getting ready to strike.

"Now!" I yelled and Rowendawn and I pelted forward. I heard yells and cries of fighting, but I didn't slow down. I could feel Rowendawn right at my heels, keeping pace as we headed deeper into the forest.

-Nightmare's P.O.V.-

I saw Rowendawn and Felidae race away into the forest and then I turned back to Twisterfang. She was growling and her eyes shined. Her claws slid out and she bunched her muscles. I narrowed my eyes and brought out my special claws. Twisterfang saw them and said "What shiny claws you have… good for cutting yes?" She giggled and she showed her fangs.

They were stained with blood and her tongue hung out the side of her mouth. We slowly circled each other and Twisterfang asked "So Nightmare, nightmare… how much gore do you really want?" I narrowed my eyes and she laughed and said "I know who you are…and I can tell you will make a fine Dark Forest cat one day…"

"You really think so?" I growled and she said "I know so… I know you… but do you know me?" I slowly shook my head no and then she leaped. I dodged to the side and slashed her flank. She yowled and turned swiftly and pit ahold of my paw. I tried to scratch her but she bit down and twisted it at an angle. I screeched in pain and then she knocked my other paws out from under me. I fell back and she leaped and put a paw to my neck and the other on my belly.

He claws slid out and she said "Now hold still…" she then licked her muzzle slowly like she was getting ready to eat a fat juicy mouse. I narrowed my eyes and she said "I was known as the Twisted Hunter… I hunted the wrong things… killed the wrong things… _ate _the wrong things… it was so nice to see the weak fall at my paws."

I felt like I wanted to throw up as I knew what she meant. She read my expression and then she laughed and said "Yes, I killed my clan mates… oh I know I'm sick, I'm twisted, I want to make you hurl… but I love it so much…" I growled and then kicked my back paws against her belly causing her to fly forward and hit a rock. She yowled and turned on me. I slashed my claws over her nose and she screeched.

I growled and said "It's one thing to call Warriors your prey; it's another thing to treat them like prey! You're a cannibal and I will kill you." Twisterfang hissed and leaped at me. I slid under her and twisted around. I leaped up onto the boulder and glared down at her.

She lashed her tail from side to side and said "Get down here and fight!" I narrowed my eyes and sat down. I then said "Actually… I have something else planed for scum like you." She narrowed her eyes and started to move towards me.

"Nightmare, Nightmare…" I said and drew my claws out. Twisterfang suddenly stopped and gave me a look. "Filled With Gore!" She leaped forward but came crashing down only a few inches from where she leaped. She turned around to see what had stopped her, but gasped as she saw her leg was engulfed in shadows. It slowly crept up her leg heading for the rest of her.

She looked back at me and yelled "What is this!" I narrowed my eyes and said "Nightmare, Nightmare…" the shadows went over half her body now. Her eyes went wide and she started screaming. She looked up at me and said "I'm sorry! Stop! Please!" I shook my head no and said "Don't You Want…More?" The shadows wrapped around her fully and then suddenly dragged her into the ground. She thrashed and screamed but they were muffled. And I just sat there and watched…

-Cherrydawn's P.O.V.-

Firepaw leaped over me and tried to slash my flank, but I moved to the left and then quickly knocked him over with a blow to the head. He yelped and then looked up at me with sad hurt eyes. I couldn't help but feel bad. Why was he in here? He's too cute…

"Oh…I-" I started but he lashed out quickly aiming for my eyes. I fell back and barely dodged the attack. I looked at him and he growled and said "Looks can be deceiving. I get stares from everyone, always asking why, why is he here? He's too soft, he's too young, and he's too cute…"

I circled the apprentice and said "Then why are you here Firepaw?" He growled and said "It all started when I wasn't loved… mother… I was her only kit at first…but when I became an apprentice, she had another litter. Three kits and I were forgotten."

He leaped at me and I dodged to the side but he tore his claws down my flank and then bit my tail. I screeched and then turned and clawed his ear and he let go. He backed up a bit and said "I tried to be the best, to make her proud. But she didn't even glance at me. So during a storm one night, I snuck into the nursery. And killed them. I killed all three of them. Quick and quiet. I then slipped out, cleaned myself up, and returned to my nest."

I narrowed my eyes and he said "Wait, there is more! My mom cried, and then she went back to loving me. And…and it felt good to kill. So I snuck out, and slaughtered the kits of every clan. And then I moved on to elders, then the sick… apprentices and then I was satisfied." I narrowed my eyes and said "Then how did you wind up here when you're so young?"

I tucked and rolled to dodge his leap but he hooked a claw in my fur and swung down. And then pinned me down. He glared down at me and said "When I killed an apprentice from my clan out in the woods, my mom walked up on the kill. I…I didn't want to, but I suddenly turned and slashed her neck open. She died right in front of me… I couldn't take it… and I heard other Warriors coming, so I sliced my own neck, and died next to my mother. The best part about this all is, they never caught the killer…"

I growled and then an idea came into my head. He raised his paw to deal a death blow but I said "You wouldn't kill your mother for a second time would you?" he paused confused and then I used my power. My white paws became black and my eyes turned blue. He gasped and said "Mom?" In his confusion, I pushed him off and then quickly slashed and slashed at his sides. He didn't fight back; he was too confused and shocked.

Finally, I aimed a hard blow at his head and he yelped and fell down…and didn't get up. He wasn't dead, he was just beaten. I walked in front of him and changed back then said "Looks can be deceiving Firepaw." He crawled up the best he could and then made his way into the forest.

I huffed and then looked over at Silverblaze and Lightsong. Lightsong had trapped both cats in ice and saw laying down on the ice saying "Bitch please… They can't handle me." Silverblaze rolled her eyes and said "Lightsong…" Lightsong perked her ears and asked "What?" Silverblaze smiled and said "You are epic."

-Felidae P.O.V.-

I looked up and saw the trees were starting to disappear and the open sky was showing. I frowned and said "She's here…somewhere…" Rowendawn walked in front of me and said "I know. She's waiting for you." I gave him a look and said "How do you know?" He turned around and growled. I felt my fur bristle and my claws came out.

He brought out his claws and then hissed "If you want to face Master Solitaire…" he paused and his golden eyes glowed darkly.

"You will have to fight me first, Felidae…"


	36. The Painful Truth

"You… You are on her side?" I asked in disbelief. Rowendawn nodded and said "I've always been, ever since I stepped foot into the Thunderclan camp…" I narrowed my eyes and asked "Why? Only a few days ago, you said you would fight beside me… I've done nothing to you Rowendawn-"

"LIAR!" He screeched and dove at me. I yelped in surprise as he knocked me over and slammed my head against the ground. He pressed my head into the ground and my muzzle into the dirt. I tried to gasp for air but he kept pushing down.

"You took everything from me…everything…" He hissed darkly into my ear. I thrashed and then he flipped me over and pinned me down. I growled and said "What did I do exactly? Hum? I don't remember doing anything to you." Rowendawn seemed to take that the wrong way. He yelled in fury and picked me up by my scruff and leaped up. When he headed back down he slammed my head against a hard stone and I stood frozen in pain. My vision was blurred and pain was going through my head. But his voice was very clear.

"How dare you forget…" He said his voice dark and sad. I moaned in pain as he dug his claws into my back. He leaned down to my ear and said "She was perfect. So delicate. So…beautiful…" I looked up at him and then used my hind paws to push up and throw him off of me. He leaped away and landed safely on the ground.

"Her name was Jane. She had a orange collar with a bell that jingled. She had fur soft as a new born kitten and her eyes bright as stars…" he said, looking up at the dark sky. I narrowed my eyes and slowly stood up.

"I would come every day to her Twoleg nest, and I one day brought her a mouse. She loved it over that Twoleg slop. And, I got her to adventure out of her yard with me. We did this for such a long time. And even the Twolegs got to know me. But…then when we were going through an ally, we were approached by some cats." He rasped and then looked at me with dark, hateful eyes.

"They were Bloodclan?" I asked and he slowly nodded. He walked closer, his head low and showing his fangs. "We were forced to join. Her bell was torn off and she was never able to return to her home. She was no fighter, she could barely hunt. But, we were together. Our nest where close enough that we could see each other, but not too close to where we broke the law of cats living with each other." He said.

We started to circle each other and I said "What does this got to do with me?" He snarled and said "I'm getting there… see I also had a brother and a sister… and here is the "funny" part, they looked up to Scourge, but they were both killed because of you."

"Me?" I said surprised. I growled and said "I did not kill-

"You did!" he interrupted me and then said "Bleach was my brother! You killed him with that attack of yours when we held that meeting in Scourge's ally! Everyone was so impressed by it, no one even cared that a cat, no… my brother died right there. Jane was the only one to say she was sorry for my loss. My sister too maybe… but she never liked Bleach."

"I do admit… I never intended to kill Bleach. I am sorry for that Rowendawn." I said and he lashed out at me with his claws. I backed up and then leaped over him and raked my claws down his side. He yowled and tried to bite my paw but I leaped back.

He huffed and said "Then the night before the battle, I was walking by myself, trying to find some prey for Jane. But what I saw was my sister getting chased by something. So I followed. But when I finally caught up, there she was, dead at your paws on the side of the Thunderpath."

My eyes widen and I said "Your sister…was Sally?" He nodded and said "Wait… it gets worse…" he growled and then stalked forward. I narrowed my eyes and backed up a bit. He leaped and tried to pin me again but I rolled to the side and slashed his ear. A thin trail of blood leaked from it as he reared up on his hind paws and scored his claws down my shoulders. I yowled and then twist around him and dug my claws in deep into his flank. Blood sprayed from them and he leaped away yowling.

I panted and he stood up. He was getting beaten and battered but I could see the anger in his eyes that kept him going. He panted and said "I'm not dying… not until I get revenge. Jane died in the battle against the clans. But she didn't die fighting like a Warrior… No she died because I couldn't keep her safe.

During the battle, I told her we should run away, this was our chance! She followed me through the fray, but then, right when we were crossing the middle of the clearing, a spinning blur came out of no were… she…she never deserved it…." I felt myself feel bad for him.

I remember using my attack; I remember hitting some Bloodclan members but… I saw Rowendawn slowly starting to sway. He growled and said "She died right in front of me, and if it wasn't enough…I found out she was carrying my kits…you took everything away from me….EVERYTHING!" He leaped at my claws out.

Everything slowed down, and then I saw the place to attack. I bolted forward and raised my claw up. It hooked my claw on him and tore open a wound in his stomach. He screeched in pain and hit the ground hard. Blood sprayed on the ground and I panted. I walked over to him and saw he was trying to get up. I pinned him down and then spoke.

"I am sorry… I never meant to hurt you so bad. But following Solitaire will bring nothing but darkness!" Rowendawn looked up at me and said "She…she promised I would get revenge…and…and I would see Jane again…" I narrowed my eyes and said "She has lied to you. She can't bring back Jane. And we both know Dark Forest and Starclan is real… Solitaire killed Sally for a second time. I tried to save her the first. I know you may never forgive me for the things I have done. But I am sorry, and I must stop Solitaire before this world falls to darkness."

He didn't say anything. So I just backed away from him and turned away. I looked across the field and then saw were the grass froze into snow. Solitaire was that way… I gave one last look at Rowendawn, and then ran toward my next opponent, hopefully, this would be the last battle…


	37. Fight to the Death

The Forbidden Forest started to thin out, as a clearing showed up ahead. I saw a few rocks piled up together forming an opening in the ground, and a small pool of water was in the front. Behind the rocks was an old twisted tree that stretched up high. I looked up but did not see the top of it; the tree just fades into the sky.

"Welcome Felidae…" A dark voice said. I looked around the clearing. But no one appeared. Was that Solitaire who spoke? Dear god I hope so…

Something glistened inside the dark opening in the ground, red… blood red. It looked like it was someone's eyes. A grey tail flicked out and casually flicked back and forth. Paws were lying on the ground half out of the darkness, meaning someone was laying there. I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward.

"Up here mousebrain!" Someone scratched and I looked up to see Solitaire leap down from the tree. I yowled and leaped to the side, but Solitaire was fast and she managed to slice a wound down my shoulder and onto my flank, it wasn't deep, but it hurt.

I leaped back and hissed at Solitaire; she calmly flicked her tail back and forth and lowered herself. Her claws slid out and said "Your brave… coming into the heart of evil and hate rest…" We slowly circled each other. Keeping our body's low and eyes locked on each other. Above us, the grey and black fog parted ways and those fake stars came out.

Solitaire smiled wickedly and said "You came here to kill me didn't you?" I slowly nodded and she laughed and then said "Those stars above you are the cats that have died at my paws. What makes you think you can do the one thing they couldn't?"

"Is it the fact that you're not a real cat? Is that what drives you to face me in battle? Or is because of all the cats I killed? Do you think there power will just zap into you? You're thinking of stories, this is reality." Solitaire growled and I shot forward. She flipped back and when I leaped, she pushed her hind legs against my stomach and sent me flying forward.

I landed with a tumble. On the ground and growled. Solitaire gave me no time to get up. She battered me over like I was a ball of moss, and then she picked me up by my scruff and said "How about we take a trip down memory lane?" She then dragged me across the clearing going as fast as she could." I gasped and twisted my body around and broke from her grasp. I slid on the ground and came to a stop. A few more feet ahead of me, was a sharp stone poking out of the ground.

Solitaire spun around and said "Ah, I see. Well Felidae… you might not know this, but I was at the battle between Dark Forest and the Clans. I watched the battle. I sat in the very tree where you lost your life at. I thought you would have died then, but you were strong, and you killed Tigerstar. That hate…the fire that burned in your eyes is what made you kill…. But you don't have the strength to kill again…"

Solitaire flicked her tail and I saw unnamed Warriors move out from the trees. I could tell by the way they looked, ragged and dark, that they were Forbidden Forest cats. Solitaire then said "Take care of the trespassers…" The cats ran in a single line headed past me and into the trees. Heading right for Nightmare and the others…

I growled at Solitaire and she just laughed. And laughed… like some sick joke was said. I felt my mussels tighten as I was ready to attack. And I won't miss.

"Die Solitaire!" I screamed at her as I ran forward and leaped into the air. I started spinning forward creating my move. I spun at her, and she smirked and as I was inches from her, she moved to the side so swiftly it left a white streak. She then turned and grabbed ahold of me with her claws.

I kept spinning and she was now spinning with me, but she was controlling the way I went, and before I could stop, I collided into stone.

CRACK

Solitaire dropped to the ground behind me, and I fell to the ground. A bloody smear was left on the rock at lead down to me. My head hurt beyond any headache, and the world was spinning, fading into darkness. Solitaire walked over and whispered into my ear.

"You can't beat me… your nothing but a cat who believe that everything has a purpose, and you believed your purpose was to kill me. But you were wrong… your destiny led you to die at my paws, to become my star…" I gasped for air and tried to speak. Everything hurt too badly. Solitaire growled and then said "Farewell Felidae…" She raised her paw and claws slowly slid out.

"Wait!" I gasped and then said "Rowendawn… you…you killed his sister didn't you?" Solitaire seemed confused at the question but she narrowed her eyes and said "What a stupid question, you were there…" She smirked showing her fangs and said "You couldn't save her."

"And…and what did you promise Rowendawn if he helped you?" I asked, slowly getting my strength back. Solitaire seemed to be annoyed by these questions and she said "I promised him I would bring his mate, Jane back to life. But I can't. And even if I could have I wouldn't. Because I don't give lives, I take them. But since you killed him, I don't have to worry about keeping a fake promise…"

"Yes. You have a lot to worry about." A voice said and Solitaire spun around. Rowendawn was just inches away from her and he yowled and snapped his jaws around her muzzle. Solitaire fell back with a startled scream and Rowendawn let go. Rowendawn then moved in front of me and said "Can you get up and fight?" I huffed and said "I need a moment."

"You're helping her now? Did you forget she is the reason you lost everything?" Solitaire screamed at Rowendawn. He growled showing his fangs and said "I haven't forgotten, I will never forgive her but I know, she is the one I should be fighting with. Not some dead liar who has no one in her life but a few stars! If I fallow you, then it's a one way trip to nothing… if I fallow Felidae….then I have something to look forward to… it may not be great, but it's something unlike you."

I slowly started to stand but Solitaire yowled and ran at us. Black mist formed at her paws and the whole clearing became shrouded in dark mist. I looked around but everything was covered in the mist, I could barely see Rowendawn in front of me. He looked around as well and I walked to his side.

"Thank you." He said. And I looked at him and asked "For what?" He turned to look at me, his glowing golden eyes growing dim. He sighed and said "For showing me the way out of the darkness- Move!" He suddenly yelled and pushed me to the side.

I fell hard on my shoulder but something splattered on my fur. A cold feeling came over me and I looked up. Solitaire had tried to get me, but instead she had driven her claws into Rowendawn's neck. The site made me tremble. Rowendawn went lip, and then fell to the ground. Solitaire licked the blood off her paw and said "Predictable… fools will sacrifice their life for another… useless…"

Suddenly, Rowendawn leaped up and snapped his jaws around Solitaire's neck. Solitaire gasped for breath and I felt my fur rise. Rowendawn had blood dripping out the side of his mouth, who it belonged to I could not tell. He growled and said "It's not useless… it shows you care, and that you fight for something. It also means you know you have friends who will help you…but you Solitaire…you're…alone…" Rowendawn's eyes became milky and faded, and he slowly slumped back to the ground. This time, he was dead.

Solitaire backed up growling, a large gash was in her neck thanks to Rowendawn. I stood up and walked over to Rowendawn's body. It was starting to fade, since we were in the Forbidden Forest. I pressed my nose into his fur and said "Thank you Rowendawn. May Starclan light your path."

I then looked up, and locked my eyes on Solitaire. Then I ran forward, claws out, and ready to end this, once and for all…


	38. The End of Endless Winter

Solitaire was gasping from air as the gash Rowendawn left started to bleed heavily. I took a step forward but winced as my mind was still hazy from the failed attack I tried earlier. How was I going to do this? I already know my Fallen Angel power doesn't work well against Solitaire… and I'm in worse condition she is in.

Solitaire suddenly screeched and snow blasted in my face. I was toppled over by the harsh winds and the ground quickly was covered in snow. I looked up and saw her pelt fade into the falling snow and only her hateful golden eyes showed. Above us, the starlight was strong enough to push through the snow clouds giving just enough light to see a few feet in front of my face.

Starlight…

I looked up again and stared at the stars. They were not true stars. Just stolen souls and spirits that Solitaire put up there…for…light…

I snapped my gaze back to where Solitaire had been but she was gone. I quickly scanned the clearing and lowered myself. It was coming together… the Endless winter needs light. From the omen!

Suddenly claws sliced my flank and I yowled. I then turned and snapped my jaws on nothing but falling snow and air. I growled and then swung my head from side to side and then an idea came to my mind. I gasped for air and then fell on my side into the cold snow. I did not move, and I breathed very slowly.

I heard the crunch of snow and then a shadow fell over me. Solitaire stood there. She had somewhat of a confused look, and her tail swished back and forth. I suddenly scrambled up and slash my claws at her face. She leaped back hissing and then I leaped up high into the air.

She looked up but the snow blinded her view. I then landed quietly a few feet away from her and sunk down into the snow. She looked around the clearing and growled. I had to be quiet, quiet like the snow.

"Where are you?" She hollered into the empty air. I slowly moved to the side, keeping low and staying quiet. Like I was hunting a mouse. Solitaire growled in frustration and then said "I thought you were brave Felidae! So why are you hiding like a beaten and battered mouse? HA! I knew you were nothing! I don't see why Dra-" She cut herself off in mid-sentence.

I flicked my ears up in surprise and then ignored it. I started to move in closer to her, and I could feel a le of snow forming on my back. That was good, it was helping me hide my fur and blend in. Slowly I moved closer, and closer. Solitaire growled and started to walk forward.

"What about Flamewing?" Solitaire said and I froze in place. She grinned and said "I was there when she fell through the ice. And what was it that happened? Oh right, you couldn't save her… you let her die. Along with Rowendawn, oh, and Brambleclaw as well. Hey, I killed Hollyleaf too! And let's not forget Eclipse…"

I felt myself shake in fury. I gritted my teeth and a red haze filled my eyes. My pelt started to bristle and my claws twitch ready to tear her pelt off.

Suddenly, whispers filled my ears. There were too many and they talked to soft to make out what they were saying. And I wasn't the only one who heard them. Solitaire spun around in a circle and called "Who's there? Show yourself!" her ears twitched and her eyes showed she was confused. She heard the voices too. I narrowed my eyes into slits and then leaped.

I slammed onto Solitaire's back and she screeched. We rolled in the snow, claws locked on each other's shoulders, while the voices whispered.

"Can you hear them Solitaire!? Can you hear their spirits call out to you!? They cry so you can hear them! They believed in you! They trusted you! But you turned right around and took their lives away! Do you see the stars shinning down on you!? There watching your every move, wondering why…why did you do it? Why…why…" I said and she looked at me with a startled expression. I grabbed her scruff and then tossed her into the snow.

"Solitaire… you were once Snow…leader of a clan! You had friends…you had family... You gave it up. And for what? This? Living in the worst place ever created, living alone or with a bunch of phyco-paths! Why?"

Solitaire slowly stumbled up. Her gaze dark, and…sad? She raised her head high up and then asked "Do you think I wanted this? I tired several times to walk even one paw step in Starclan. They would always send me away. Even my former mate… Hailtiger told me to run back to the Dark Forest… I even still looked like Snow then."

"Then why are you like this?" I asked and she growled and said "I was the first cat, the very first cat banished here. Do you know how long I have walked in darkness? And I don't mean evil, I mean black, dark, nothing. Never to see the moon again, or see the stars. But, then another cat came to the Dark Forest. A young tom… he saw me and must have thought I was Snow… or someone else… he attacked me." She paused and looked up at the sky. She then pointed with her tail at a small faded star.

"I killed him to save myself. And when I looked up, there was a star. I had taken his life and turned it into a star. That one speck of light made me feel…great inside. So I killed more and more cats. So my sky would never be dark again. I began to change myself. My personality and my looks. These streaks by my eyes are there because all I could see was blood. The diamond, formed because I was just another mind, not a full spirit, and it represented the lies and broken promises I have said and heard." She rasped and I could see her starting to shake.

"You have enough stars." I said and then asked "Why do you continue to kill?" I growled and Solitaire shook even more. She looked down and said "He made me… he saw me become what I am today and forced it. Or he would destroy everything and everyone… I didn't have a choice." I blinked in surprise and said "I don't know who "he" is, but Solitaire…everyone has a choice. Good or bad… and taking lives aren't the answer to helping your star problem!" I yelled the last part at her and she flinched.

I moved forward and then said "Solitaire. You kill because you're lonely. Has it ever occurred that you already had friends? You had Sol; you have Twisterfang, Firepaw, Blackpelt and Whitefur. Let go of the spirits Solitaire! There felling broken, and captured because of you. Let them go! They have families and friends who miss them… just let them go… or I will have to kill you. And I don't want to anymore…"

"But he-

"Solitaire. How about this? You let the stars go, and I will be your friend? I'll take you to Starclan myself and let you see true stars." I said and slowly walked over to her. The snow was dying down and Solitaire looked up, her eyes had some unnamed emotion hidden in them and she stood up.

"You would do that? Even though you know the things I have done?" She asked. I thought for a moment and said "That was the past, and this is now. Everyone has a chance to say they are sorry for the actions they have done, and have a chance of seeing the light."

"…You are kind Felidae. And that is your greatest thing about you. I shall return the stars. But…you must keep your promise… you shall take me to see the place that could have been my home, and…and…"

"And I will be your friend." I said with a warm smile. Solitaire seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then she did a small smile.

Suddenly the light above us changed and I looked up. The stars would glow a beautiful mix of soft blue and white, then they would blast of, like shooting stars. Slowly, the place began to get darker, and darker. Showing me just how dark the Forbidden Forest really is.

"Alright, let's go to-" I started to say but a dark fog started to surround us. I looked around confused and then I felt like I was alone. I turned to the side and was surprised to see Solitaire gone. I felt my fur rise up and a dark, evil feeling wash over me. A dark chuckle filled my ears and directly in front of me, I could make out the figure of a cat in the dark mist.

"Who are you?" I called out. My voice was strong, but inside I felt scared. The cat waved its tail back and forth and then it spoke.

"I am the one you know as Forever Dark…" It was a Tom, and his voice sent chills down my back. I tensed up bit the cat didn't move from the spot. Instead he said "You may have beaten Solitaire, but your true enemy is me. I will be waiting until you are once more the great cat you were moons ago…and then…well…let's say it won't be long until we meet again…"

The fog began to fade, and with it so did "Forever Dark". My blood had run cold and my eyes where wide. Solitaire was never the true enemy… and the battle was far from over…


	39. Return of the Guardian

Slowly, step by step, I walked back to where Nightmare and the others were. I was shaking from head to toe. How was I going to tell them that there is someone more dangerous than Solitaire? And… I don't even know his real name or what he looks like.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" I asked myself and sighed.

"The best thing to do is to wait. And take action when action is needed."

I spun around and puffed out my fur. Who said that? Was it Forever Dark? My claws slid out and then the voice said "Clam down young one. You are safe even in the darkest of places when I am here." I looked up in the trees and there, sitting on the thickest branch, was Eclipse.

"Eclipse!" I said cheerfully and bounded over to the tree, I suddenly felt like none of this had ever happened and Forever Dark slipped my mind. Eclipse smiled and then gently leaped down onto the ground. I came up and rubbed my cheek against his and said "Oh Eclipse, I missed you so much when you were gone!"

"Dear child, I am never truly gone." He said in the kind tone of voice. I titled my head and said "But…but Solitaire killed you."

"No, she didn't. I just made it seem like I was dead to keep myself hidden. And I was never truly gone. I have been watching your every step. After all, you are like a daughter to me." He said and I smiled and said "You're kind of like my father Eclipse…" At those words I started to feel homesick. Eclipse seemed to know what I was thinking so he said "In due time Felidae. First you must gather your friends and return to Thunderclan. There you will find news, and if the stars have seen your path correctly, you will be rewarded with the return of a life…"

I nodded and then Eclipse added "Felidae, before you return to your friends, I want you to know, your Warrior life has been written in the stars long ago. Before the clans, Tribe of Rushing Water, before Rock, before Starclan, before the Dark Forest, before the Forbidden Forest, and before me and my family. You are Felidaestar the greatest Warrior to walk the earth, and the greatest Warrior of all." At the end of his words, the golden blue eyed cat disappeared leaving me alone again.

But this time I wasn't scared. I lifted my head up high, and ran through the forest. Sounds of fighting were up ahead, and when I came to the edge of the clearing, I saw my friends fighting off groups of cats. Most of the cats where retreating, and some were dead. But that is their fate.

I ran out into the clearing and yelled "Solitaire is defeated! We have won!" The fighting cats paused for a moment, and my words seem to give my friends a new determination. Nightmare leaped up with her claws out and she yelled "Dive-bomb!" She came crashing down into a group of cats who sprang away with deep scratches.

Cherrydawn and Silverblaze circled cats together into a group and delivered blow after blow. While Lightsong made Icicles and started chucking them at other cats. The site of this made me smile in some way. We were all stronger than them. I smiled and then ran forwards slashing my claws down some cat's flank. They screeched and turned on me. I landed a blow to the side of his head. He howled in pain and then I bit his ear and scratched his shoulder. He leaped at me but I battered him to the side.

"Warriors!" I called to my friends and then yelled "Let's return home!" Nightmare leaped over some cats and said "Last one back is Tigerstar's daughter!" Almost at once the other girls yelped and bolted out of the clearing following Nightmare.

I rolled my eyes and quickly followed my friends. As I ran through the forest. I saw cats up in the trees looking down at us. There pelts hidden in the shadows, but their eyes glowed like shining stars. I leaped over a log and though for a moment, I had seen Firepaw hiding in a bush, maybe, maybe not… but it didn't matter. What mattered was getting home…Thunderclan.


	40. Were Back!

One by one, we walked into the Dark Path heading home. I was last to go through, because I wanted a moment with Scourge. He had been waiting by the border for me to return. On the way back here, I had told him almost everything. The girls were listening to the story, so I left out a part. But now…

"Scourge… I know you haven't been a Dark forest cat very long…but do you know of…Forever Dark?" I asked him once I was sure it was just us. Scourge shook his head no and said "I have never heard of a cat named Forever Dark. What does he or she look like?"

"It's a him." I started and then thought back. I couldn't see anything in the fog. Only the shape. I sighed and said "I don't know. He was hidden in fog when he confronted me. He said and I quote 'You may have beaten Solitaire, but your true enemy is me. I will be waiting until you are once more the great cat you were moons ago…and then…well…let's say it won't be long until we meet again.' I don't know what he means exactly…"

Scourge narrowed his eyes and said "I will ask the remaining Dark Forest Warriors from the Great Battle if they have heard of Forever Dark. In the meantime, you have a clan waiting for you." Scourge licked my cheek and I did a soft purr. We then touched noses and I said "Stay safe."

"You too."

I then turned and entered the tunnel and followed the path. Now, what did Eclipse say? I would find news when I returned to Thunderclan, and I would be rewarded with the return of a life… I wonder… did he mean I would get a life back? I only have seven left…

Light ahead of me made me lose my train of thought, and I stepped out of the tunnel to find the blizzard had passed over, and my friends were waiting for me. But I noticed Cherrydawn wasn't with them. I looked at Nightmare and she said "As we walked back, she started to fade as she woke up. She's back in Riverclan now."

I nodded and then said "I already thought of a lie to tell Firestar about where we had been-"

"What about Rowendawn? And our wounds?" Silverblaze asked drawing my attention to a large gash on her shoulder. I huffed and said "I'll just wing-it. I always do." I took the lead and the four of us made our way through the thick snow. The snow rubbed up against our pelts washing away the blood and clumps of torn fur. It was also helping any stiff mussels or sprains we might have gotten while battling.

"Firestar is going to be so pissed." Lightsong finally said what we all were thinking. I sighed and stopped walking. The others stopped and looked at me. I turned to them and said "We tell no one of the things we have seen and done today. This is a Fallen Angel secret that we carry with us forever…alright?" The girls nodded and then I continued forward.

Soon, Thunderclan camp came into view and I sighed in relief. My paws felt like heavy stones and I was starting to fall asleep as I walked. I flicked my ears up as I heard the rush of paws and a cat came running out of the tunnel. It was Berrynose. And behind him was Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovepaw and Foxleap. Their eyes locked on us and I saw their faces of worry turn into confusion and surprise.

The four of us made our way to them and Berrynose asked "Where were you guys? And what happened to you? Where is Rowendawn? Why-"

"One at a time!" I snapped at him and then said "I'll talk to Firestar first." S silence fell across the Thunderclan cats. Lionblaze stepped forward and said "Firestar…he lost a life. From hunger and the cold according to Leafpool." He has one life left!

I did a small gasp and asked "Is he alright?" Lionblaze nodded and then said "We were sent to find you guys…" I nodded and then walked past the cats saying "I must speak to Firestar." I walked into the camp and saw everyone was cleaning up the camp from the blizzards damage. Firestar was sitting on the Highledge talking to Greystripe and Sandstorm. I took a deep breath and then bounded across the clearing to the Rock pile.

I was aware that cats were staring at me, I mean who wouldn't if you've been missing and come back beaten up? But when I reached the ledge, Firestar locked his eyes on me and they narrowed into slits.

"Where have you been?" He asked and stood up. I bowed to him and said "I am sorry Firestar for worrying you. We had strayed across the border into the area above the Twoleg den. We had gotten lost and hoped to wait the storm out. We came back as soon as we could."

"Where is everyone else? And what happened to you?" Firestar asked looking me over. I pointed with my tail to the others coming into the camp. Firestar watched them come in and then he asked "Where is Rowendawn?"

"He's dead." I said and Firestar perked his ears and looked back at me. Sandstorm and Greystripe exchanged a glance and then moved past me headed down the Rock pile. As soon as they were gone I took a deep breath and then spoke.

"See there was this cat named Solitaire. She was a danger to the clans and is the reason for many deaths in the clans. We left during the storm to try and stop her since my friends are special… like me. So we entered her territory and came across her followers. Nightmare, Silverblaze, and Lightsong fended them off while Rowendawn and I went after Solitaire."

"Alright… I believe you so far." Firestar rasped and the asked "But, how dangerous was this Solitaire?" I narrowed my eyes and said "Worse than Tigerstar sir." Firestar seemed to doubt that but he said "Continue." I nodded and then continued by saying "So on the way there, Rowendawn turned out to be one of Solitaire's followers. We fought and words were spoken, I managed to beat him and continue forward to Solitaire."

"So you killed him?" Firestar asked with a hint of anger in his voice. I shook my head no and said "When Solitaire and I fought, Rowendawn changed sides and protected me from Solitaire. She took his life. In the end Solitaire is gone, and the clan is safe from her and most of her followers…"

"Most?" Firestar asked with a hint of worry in his voice. I mentally slapped myself for saying too much. I slowly nodded and then said "I…I think the clans are in danger. There was another cat, but I didn't get a good look at him. And this is the truth sir." I finally finished and then panted out of breath.

Firestar huffed and said "If a Warrior of mine came to me and told me that story, I would call them Mousebrain and sentence them to apprentice duties for two moons." I folded my ears back but then Firestar said "But you're my deputy. And I believe you because you are a loyal Warrior to this clan."

I smiled and then Firestar said "Go get some rest Felidae. You've done enough for the clan for one day…"


	41. Time to go Home

(Silverblaze and Lightsong belong to starbomb. Cherrydawn belongs to Cherrydawn5)

"Felidae…"

I opened my eyes to see I was in the starry clearing. I looked around and then saw shapes move through the silver mist. I narrowed my eyes, but I was glad to find that the mist parted first to reveal Silverblaze. I blinked in surprise and then walked over to her.

She looked around and then asked "Is this what you dream about?" I chuckled and said "Every other night apparently. Now, what are you doing in my dream? Starclan send you here or something?"

"No." She said and then continued. "As for my second power, I am able to walk in dreams, like Jayfeather." She said and flicked her tail.

"And I will need you to use that power now." A voice said and I turned around to see Eclipse slowly walked out of the silver mist. I dipped my head to Eclipse and Silverblaze whispered "Who is that?"

"I am Eclipse." Eclipse answered for me and Silverblaze perked her ears. He smiled and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Chris." I was confused for a moment, and then I felt Silverblaze tense up a bit. That must be her real name…

"It's nice to meet you too Eclipse." She said and did a bow. After a moment of silence, I said "Eclipse, you said you needed Silverblaze to use her power…what for?"

Eclipse's smile disappeared and he then said "I need her to bring the other Fallen Angels to this dream. Including Cherrydawn. Can you do that for me Silverblaze?"

Silverblaze did a nod and said "I will be back." She then turned and ran into the mist, disappearing from my dreams. I stared at where she had run off and then I heard Eclipse chuckle and then say "Such a kind heart Silverblaze has." I turned back to him and continued by saying "Lightsong, not afraid to leap in head first to anything. Cherrydawn, determined to do what's right. Those three have the makings of Fallen Angels, but yet they do not posse the quality Nightmare, Flamewing and you do."

"And what is that?"

"Living on the edge of death to protect everything that is important to you." He said with a low sigh. I titled my head and then he continued by saying "You Felidae, first risked your life fighting a dog. And you didn't know any types of moves what so ever."

"Yah…" I said and looked down kind of embarrassed. Eclipse chuckled and said "You then took part in the battle between Lionclan and Bloodclan. The Great Battle, Tigerstar, and now Solitaire. Flamewing risked her life to save Briarkit from an eagle, then once again to help Ashfur overcome the hatred towards Squirrelflight. She also fought in the Great Battle, and she went out on the ice to try and save Flametail. Nightmare risked her life every time she closed her eyes and went into the Dark Forest. The Great battle as well."

I nodded and he then sighed and said "But it is that time again, to make the choice that will change others' lives as well as your own."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Eclipse didn't answer, instead he said "Felidae…dark forces are coming. Tigerstar was the least of your worries, Solitaire was just a challenge, and your true destiny awaits you. Time is running out, and I know, disaster will follow if you are not careful on the decision that follows next."

Several paw steps sounded me hind me and I turned around to see my friends running up. Silverblaze skidded to a halt by me and then looked at Eclipse. We're all here." Eclipse smiled and then said "Thank you Silverblaze."

He then turned to the others and said "I have sent Silverblaze to call you all here because; it is time for you to return home."

Nightmare narrowed her eyes into slits and said "I thought me disappearing last time this was offered cleared up that thought." Eclipse nodded to her and said "I remember Nightmare. But you must also know I didn't get a chance to ask you. Instead you ran away with a dead tom." Nightmare looked away and then mumbled to herself.

"So, if we say it we go home?" Cherrydawn asked and Eclipse turned his head to them and said "I will take you back to your human lives. But I must know. Do you wish to stay? If so, you will never be able to return to the life you once had, and when you die, you will ascend into Starclan."

"Hey…last time you said we would lose our Fallen Angel powers as well." Nightmare pointed out and I felt my fur rise up on my back. I turned to Eclipse and he nodded and said "Yes, but I now have faith that you will use your powers only for good."

"…I want to return home." Cherrydawn said and we all turned to look at her. She flicked her ears back, not liking that all eyes were on her.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Cherrydawn nodded and said "I will never forget my days as a Riverclan Warrior, or fighting to protect the clans. But, I have friends and family at home. And I miss them now, and I can't imagine ever seeing them again. I want to go home."

Eclipse nodded and said "Yes, I couldn't live without my family either…" he then turned to Silverblaze and Lightsong and asked "What about you girls?"

Bother where silent for a moment, and then Silverblaze said "Eclipse… I wish to return home. I have family there too." Lightsong sighed and said "Same here. Besides, I'm already epic enough here. I need to get home and spread my epicenes even more!" Everyone laughed at this, Eclipse even chuckled.

"Alright, how about you Nightmare?" Eclipse asked looking at her. She narrowed my eyes and said "Since I have already screwed up the Warrior Series, I'm thinking I will stay. I mean, there are still some cats I need to scare silly." She then did a creepy laugh and said "Nightmare, nightmare filled with gore!"

"Nightmare, nightmare don't you want more?" The girls and I finished for her. She laughed and said "You are all my best friends… I'll miss you guys!"

"And finally, Felidae." Eclipse said turned back to me. I looked down at my paws and thought to myself. Was I going to leave and return home? Or stay… I am the deputy… and Firestar is on his last life. I have family here too, and…and Forever Dark…

"I…I'm going to stay." I said and Eclipse narrowed his eyes into slits and asked "Felidae, are you sure?" I slowly nodded and said "Thunderclan needs a deputy… and I need to help protect my friends as well. Eclipse, I wish to stay, as a Warrior of Thunderclan. Forever." Eclipse smiled and then said "Alright… the choices have been made…"

The mist suddenly parted to reveal a spiral path that lead out of the clearing and faded into the night. Eclipse turned to Lightsong, Cherrydawn, and Silverblaze. He then said "Follow me Warriors… it's time to return home."

"Bye guys! Don't forget me!" Lightsong said and skipped ahead to the path. Cherrydawn came up next and did a bow. She then smiled and said "It was fun, getting to know Nightmare and you, Felidae. I won't forget it. Goodbye!" She then hurried ahead to Lightsong.

Silverblaze came up and bowed to Nightmare and said "Bye my friend. I'll remember you." Nightmare smiled and said "I'll remember you too." Silverblaze then walked closer to me and said "Thank you Felidae. For saving me the first day we met and for being my friend as well."

We touched noses, but then she whispered in a soft voice "I had a vision… in the woods when we're hunting." I blinked in surprise and then she said "Only fire can put out the flame…not water… and I also saw a cat. Oh Felidae he looks so evil, he-"

"Silverblaze…" Eclipse called to her as he waited by the other cats. Silverblaze sighed and then quickly said "Be careful Felidae. I'll remember you." She then bounded over to the other cats and yelled back "Farewell!" Once she reached Eclipse, he smiled and then walked up the spiral path. One by one, the girls followed him, and faded into the night, starry sky.

"Felidae…"

I looked back at Nightmare and asked "What is it?" She smiled and then said "Can I come up with the lie on where Silverblaze and Lightsong are this time?" I rolled my eyes and gently pawed her ear. I then said "Sure Nighty. I'll see you in Thunderclan."

And with that. Nightmare faded away back to her nest. And slowly, the world around me faded as well, as I started to wake up.


	42. Follow the Feathers

"So, do you think Firestar bought my story last week?" Nightmare asked as she settled down into her nest next to mine. I lay down and said "Nightmare, the way you made it sound, even I wouldn't have believed it."

Nightmare frowned and said "But, I said the truth!" I rolled my eyes and said "Yes, but you added all this creepy stuff to it. You couldn't go a whole minute without laughing like a lunatic. My guess is Firestar thinks they might have left to return to their homes. And by that I mean to their owners…Twolegs…"

"Whatever…" Nightmare said with a yawn and then closed her eyes. A few moments later, the black cat had fallen asleep. I sat there and watched her chest rise up slowly, and then fall back down. I turned my gaze from Nightmare to the other Warriors in the cave. They were all asleep as well… funny… I'm usually the one to fall asleep first…

I yawned quietly and slowly started to fall asleep. But a moment before I closed my eyes, something drifts into the Warrior's dean. I opened my eyes wider and looked for what had moved. Nothing at first, but then I saw a small red feather float down from above and land in front of me. I lifted my head up and looked down at it.

It was just an ordinary feather. It was about the size of a mouse, and it had a glowing red color to it. And when the moonlight shined on it, it sparkled like a flame. I did a small smile and gently scooped the feather up and into my paws. It was just as soft as it looked. I gently hooked my claw into it, and weaved it into my nest. I then need the bedding and settled back down. But not a moment later, I watched as another feather floated by the entrance to the Warrior's den.

Where were the feathers coming from? Curious, I stood up and slowly moved around the sleeping cats. I was careful not to step on any stray tails or knock against any sleeping bodies. I then made it to the entrance and looked around. The feather I had seen had got caught in the brambles by the entrance. I walked up to it and narrowed my eyes. Almost the same as the one in my nest, just a bit bigger.

I turned and looked around the clearing. I didn't see any more feathers… I narrowed my eyes and walked over to the fresh kill pile. All that was left was two mice, a tiny shrew and... a cardinal. (type of bird)

The cardinal's wings where spread out. Its red feathers didn't glow, but they were lose. But…the feathers didn't come from this bird. Its feathers are way too small. Then…where are they coming from?

A gentle wind blew in from the entrance to the hallow and yet, another feather drifted in. I hurried over to the feather and snatched it out of the air. I placed it on the ground and found it was the same as the other two. I looked up to the Thorn Tunnel and then I took a breath and walked out of the tunnel.

Once I stepped into the forest, the cool breeze blew through my fur, and I could hear the crickets softly chirping. I could also see the moon and stars shining through the tree branches… real stars, Starclan.

I looked back in front of me and saw a red feather lying on the ground. I walked over to it, only to see another feather floating in the trees. I ran past the other feather over to the other, just to find yet another feather suck in the ferns. It was a trail…

So I followed the trail of feathers. Sometimes I would lose it… and have to wait a while until another one showed up. And as I followed the secret trail of feathers, the moon had come and was now setting overhead. The stars where starting to fade into the morning sky, but I knew they are still there.

Feathers were starting to show up more and more, until I reached the edge of the trees, and the feathers vanished. The trail had ended and where they had come from was still a mystery. I looked around and then sighed.

If I head back to the camp, I should make it back in time to get a five minute nap since my wild feather chase had turned up to be nothing. I sighed and then turned to head back to the trees, but a faint noise hit my ears. I stopped walking and listened for the noise I had heard. I turned around and scanned the area.

And then I saw something. Something in the water. It was far out, but close enough to make out a shape. I narrowed my eyes and walked closer. And then I gasped as I realized what it was.

It was Flamewing…


	43. The Flame Burns On

I took off like a bullet. Sprinting as fast as I could heading straight to the lake. My eyes were locked on the Flamewing gently floating in the water. My paws seemed to guide me as I first ran over the smooth wet pebbles, and then I splashed into water. The water was still cold from the winter, even though the ice had long ago melted away.

Flamewing had not moved from her spot and fear seemed to wrap its way around my heart. I took a large leap through the waves and landed deeper in the dark water. The water was lapping at my flank and sides now. And as my fur became wet, it grew heavier. Oh how I wish I was a Riverclan cat right now…

Some water splashed in my face and I coughed and closed my eyes, but I still moved forward through the water. Suddenly, the ground disappeared underneath me and I gasped. I kicked all my legs and lifted my chin up. I was now actually swimming. And it was damn hard!

I paused for a moment to clear my head, and then I started moving my legs like I was running through the woods. This motion helped me swim forward and I smiled a little. With each kick of my legs, Flamewing came closer to my reach. And I could see her better now. But I wish I had not….

She had her eyes closed, her fur matted and chunks of it were missing. Her fur stuck to her body showing me a bony frame, and a large gash was on her side. But, I also noticed she had her wings… they glowed bright like flames, and whenever a small gust of wind blew by, it would carry a feather or two away from them…

I felt a large rock underneath my paws, and I pushed off of it. That gave me a boost and before I knew it, I was right next to Flamewing. I carefully bit ahold of her scruff and jerked my head up too keep any water from getting into my mouth.

Suddenly Flamewing shuddered and coughed. I looked down at her as I began to swim and saw her open her eyes. They had lost their brightness and were very dull. She looked around for a moment and then her eyes met mine. For a moment it felt like the entire world just stopped and that small moment felt like it lasted for hours.

"F-felidae?"She asked in disbelief. Her voice was cracked and dry. I felt myself shake with happiness and I nodded. I would have spoken but I was afraid that if I talked, I might accidently let go of her scruff, and…and I would lose her again.

I pushed of several rocks using all my strength to get myself and Flamewing to the shore, and during all of this, I wondered to myself, how is Flamewing still alive? Did she die but Eclipse or Starclan give her a second chance.

Soon I went from swimming to wadding, and then I ended up walking through the water as I slowly reached the shore. Flamewing was now fully awake but she said nothing, just stared out into the distance like she was in some strange place.

Once I stepped onto land, I collapsed onto the sandy turf and let go of Flamewing's scruff. I panted and spit up some water I had swallowed. And just as I was about to say something, a warm tongue started to lick my cheek to clean my fur. I turned my attention to Flamewing who had started licking my fur dry, and was giving off a purr. It was a rattle dry purr, but still it brought a smile to my cheeks.

I licked her head in return moving some fur from her eyes and then we stared at each other. What felt like hours was only a moment, until I pressed up against her worn out soggy pelt and purred louder than ever.

"Flamewing! Dear Starclan don't die again! You made me feel like the worst friend in the world, and you missed so much! And we needed you…" I said fighting tears that where coming to my eyes. Flamewing just gave a weak smile and said "And I would have returned home if I could…"

"What do you mean?" I asked and pressed against her pelt even more, wanting to give my body heat to her because she felt so cold…cold as ice…

"When I sank to the bottom, I passed out, but not from oxygen loss, from fear. I was so scared of dying inside I fainted. But when I awoke I was lying on the lake floor in darkness. And I realized, that I still had my water breathing power."

"But Eclipse said you lost your powers when you chose to stay." I said and she shook her head. She then smirked and said "No, he said I _lost my power to fly_ he said nothing about being able to breath under water."

I was quiet for a moment as I thought back to that day. Flamewing was right, Eclipse… I don't know if I'm mad at you for keeping this a secret or if I need to hug you for letting her have this power…

"So I tried heading to shore but the ice had frozen over the lake. I managed to keep warm by covering myself with the bottom mud and shit…" She sighed and then said "I managed to catch a few fish that didn't die from the cold…" I thought to myself first what underwater hunting would be like. Totally beats Riverclan…

"I bet those fish think the end of the world is coming because cats can now live underwater… Nowhere is safe from those damned cats!" I said in a squeaky voice. Flamewing laughed but it was a dry laugh and she ended up coughing. I licked her cheek and said "Let's get you home to Thunderclan." I said and Flamewing frowned and said "Felidae… I don't think I can manage the trip… even if it's a short walk for you; I'm too weak to… And I know for a fact you can't drag me around the forest without tripping over all those paws."

I cursed under my breath and then she spoke up and said "Go to Thunderclan and get help." I turned to look at her and said "I'm not leaving you again Flamewing." I picked her up by her scruff and despite her hiss of annoyance, which was very weak; I dragged her far as ancient oak. There I placed her inside a clump of bushes and sat down next to her panting.

The trip into the forest in the middle of the night deprived me of sleep, swimming into the water was a work out, swimming back with more weight was a challenge, and carrying Flamewing to this spot was my limit. I am still very tired from the battle against Solitaire, and I tend to have frightful dreams of "Forever Dark."

Once I made sure Flamewing was okay, I left the bushes briefly and scrapped some moss of the bark of the old oak tree. I made several trips like that just to make sure Flamewing was okay. I never left from the bushes sight, and always made sure I was never too far that I couldn't hear her if she called. And I knew somewhere in my mind, that Thunderclan was waking up now, Nightmare would noticed I'm not in the clan.

She then would run into Firestar's den and wake him up. I'm sure he would be pretty pissed that I've been disappearing a lot, and send out a patrol to find me… but I'm pretty sure I'll get out of trouble easily this time.

I returned to the makeshift den to see Flamewing was twirling one of her feathers between her paws. That brought up my next question.

"How did you get your wings back?"

"That my dear friend, I don't know. When the ice melted I was too weak to swim up by then, and then suddenly they opened up, and caught a current that brought me to the top. But enough about me and my survival miracles… what happened when I was gone? How is Thunderclan? Ashfur…is he okay?"

"Ashfur…well he's okay now. He tried to kill me because of some damned she-cat named Solitaire who in fact also killed Rowendawn…"

"But everyone is okay now, right?" She asked with worry deep in her voice. I nodded and said "Yes, Thunderclan is safe. Eclipse is alright. Turns out he was hiding from Solitaire. Oh, there is also a place worse than the Dark Forest. It's called the Forbidden Forest home to Solitaire and a bunch of crazy nuts."

"What kind of crazy?" Flamewing asked and added "Like Nightmare crazy?" I burst out laughing and said "Oh hell no! These cats are different in their own ways! According to what Nightmare told me, there where these two cats that looked almost like each other. They must be twins or something. But they spoke at the same time, moved at the same time. Attacked at the same time, there names where Blackpelt and Whitefur."

"Doesn't sound too bad…" Flamewing said and then I added "An apprentice who has the mind of your classic psychopath. Firepaw… the kit killer." Flamewing's eyes widen and said "An apprentice? I understand Brokenstar or heck, even a warrior, but an apprentice?"

I nodded and then said "But the most interesting of what I heard is a she cat named Twisterfang. She's crazier than Nightmare! She's also a cannibal according to Nightmare who said she killed Twisterfang."

"I don't believe it." Flamewing said and I asked "What? That there is a thing such as a cannibal cat?" Flamewing shook her head no and said "No, I believe it if there is a thing such as cat gods. I mean that someone was crazier than good old Nightmare…"

We both laughed and then as it died down, Thunderclan scent came drifting towards us and I perked my ears. I smiled and said "You will be home soon Flamewing." I then stood up and walked out of the bushes and sat outside. And I watched as a Thunderclan patrol came walking out of the trees.


	44. Tremble

"Felidae!" Greystripe yelled as he led the patrol down the hill and headed over to me. Behind him were Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Dovepaw, Berrynose and Ashfur. I could see half relived have pissed looks from my clan mates as this was like the what… fifth time they had to come looking for me? I couldn't contain my happiness though and I yelled out "Guys! I found Flamewing! She's okay! She's alive!"

A grey blur shot past the rest of the patrol and in a matter of seconds Ashfur was in front of me with his eyes wide. He panted and asked "Where is she?" I pointed to the makeshift den where Flamewing's green eyes shined through the darkness of the den. Ashfur turned to run in but I grabbed his tail stopping him.

He spun around and before he could protest I said "Careful Ashfur…" He calmed down and I let go of his tail. He turned and slipped into the den.

-Flamewing P.O.V.-

Ashfur slipped quietly into the den and locked his eyes on me. I stared right back at him and said "Hello Ashfur…" Ashfur's mouth hung open as he tried to speak, but no words came out. He was too shocked to even speak. I giggled and said "I missed you… and Felidae has told me that you have missed me as well… and…she told me what you tried to do…" His gaze darkened a bit and he sat down in front of me.

"Flamewing… I missed you so much… I know what I did was wrong, but the pain… it was like Squirrelflight all over again… it just-"

"It just hurt…" I finished for him and he leaned down and we rubbed cheeks. I gave a rattled purr while his purr was a nice strong comforting one. I smiled and said "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you as well." Ashfur said and then his eyes flashed with some emotion I hadn't seen before or did not recognize. Ashfur then stopped purring and said "Flamewing… Promise me one thing."

"And what is that, Ashfur?" I asked curious. Ashfur laid his right paw on mine and said "Promise me that next time you…die… we die together… I can't stand being here without you."

My heart raised and I slowly stood up. My legs shook from the effort of holding me up, but I leaned forward and touched noses to his and said "Ashfur… I promise…"

-Back to Felidae P.O.V.-

I could hear Ashfur and Flamewing talking and purring inside the den, but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. So instead I told the other Warriors my feather hunt and the lake. I also told them why I had not returned to the camp for the fear of leaving her alone. Greystripe understood right away, Dovepaw was quite but I knew she was trying to think this all out. Brackenfur just nodded… but Lionblaze and Berrynose were different.

"You're saying she survived under the ice this whole time?" Berrynose asked and then rolled his eyes and added "Yah and hedgehog's can fly…" I narrowed my eyes and said "If you mean physic silver hedgehogs that can time travel then yes." (Lol… a small Sonic the Hedgehog joke for you sonic fans.) Berrynose looked at me like I was mad while Lionblaze gave a quiet chuckle and then he said "Well, Firestar was not pleased when he found you missing…again Felidae…"

"I think finding and saving a Warrior of Thunderclan will get me off the hook this time…" I said and then I added "Let's get Flamewing back to Thunderclan. She needs plenty of rest, food and some herbs…" Greystripe nodded and then walked over to the makeshift den.

…

All of us walked through the forest. Flamewing was laying on Ashfur's back who was getting support from Lionblaze. The two toms gave each other half-hearted looks, still a little on edge from the time Ashfur tried to get revenge on Squirrelflight. Greystripe and Brackenfur chattered with Dovepaw about why Flamewing had wings, and Berrynose asked me millions of questions on the way.

"Hey what did you mean by that kind of hedgehog?" He asked irritated. I could only laugh at this and I said "Oh nothing Berrynose… you can just forget about it. I mean… I have seen more things in my life then you ever will." Berrynose gently shoved my shoulder and said "Yah yah… the cat that came from across the land… and has such a strange name…"

"Strange? You call Felidae strange? How about your own name, BerryNOSE." Berrynose flicked his tail and gave a playful hiss and then said "Hey, at least it's a true Warrior name."

"And so is mine." I said and Berrynose rolled his eyes and said "Felidae is not a Warrior name…" I looked at him and asked "Do you know what Felidae means, Berrynotail?" He shoved me again and asked "Who told you that? And no… I don't know what Felidae means…"

"It means cats… basically." I said and then added "Panthera, Acinonyx, Neofelis, Lynx, Leopardus, Felidae, all the true name of the best species on this planet, cats." I said with Pride in my voice. Berrynose stopped walking and stared at me. I then realized everyone else had stopped their own conversations and looked back at me.

"Felidae since when were you a walking science book?" Flamewing asked and I flicked my ears down in embracement. "Book?" Lionblaze asked looking up at Flamewing. And Ashfur echoed by saying "Science?"

Flamewing and I exchanged a glance and then I said "Sorry… we just know too much for you guys to understand." Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Greystripe then said "Well… then why don't you teach us? Up until now I always thought your name was just a name given to you by your mother. But know I know that it's a name for… us…along with the others you listed…"

I thought for a moment and then said "Well… alright… I think Flamewing and I could teach you guys a few new things when we get back to-" I was interrupted as the ground began to tremble underneath my paws. At first I thought I was imagination the vibration under my paws, but I could see the leaves, nuts, pebbles and sticks start to tremble from the unknown force.

I looked around as the ground began to shake and so did the forest. Greystripe puffed out his fur and Lionblaze brought out his claws, ready to fight the unknown enemy.

"Earthquake!" Flamewing suddenly screeched in fear just as the ground in front of us split open. Rock dirt, and earth stuck out jaggedly and I backed up. I looked around widely and said "Thunderclan! To me! I want everyone close together! We need to stay in this clearing!" Without hesitation, Ashfur placed Flamewing by my and stood over her to protect her from any harm. Flamewing looked up at me and I could tell by her worried face she was thinking the same thing I was.

What about Thunderclan?


	45. The End of the Fire

The ground shakes and trembled with the force of the earthquake. The trees shook to the left and right, and not too far off I heard the large crash as a tree collapsed onto the forest ground. I pressed myself next to the ground, terrified for my life. I could fight Tigerstar, I could fight Solitaire, but I can't fight the forces of nature…

Suddenly, the ground sounded like it was split open, and then everything fell still. Everything became so quiet, so still, that it almost felt like it wasn't real.

"Is it over?" Dovewing asked quietly. I nodded and said "I think it is over. The worst that can happen now is an aftershock… but… but I think it is done."

"We need to get back to Thunderclan." Greystripe said fearfully and I nodded and then Flamewing said quietly, almost in a whisper "Nightmare… Nightmare would have kept them alive… right?" I nodded and said "Yah. Nightmare is one crazy nut, but she will help them."

"Let's go!" Berrynose suddenly yelled and after we got Flamewing back on Ashfur's back, we then took off into the forest. As we ran, I looked over the devastation and saw ground torn up, trees uprooted, but as we ran by the Dark Path, I was glad to find it still the same, on the outside. On the inside, it could have caved in, along with other tunnels.

Suddenly, paw steps came from our right and we all stopped in our tracks. I perked my ears and called "Is someone there?" Ferns shook and then two small cats poked their heads through the ferns.

"Wolfpaw? Nightpaw? What are you two doing away from the camp?" I nearly yelled as I bounded over to them. They slowly crept out and then Wolfpaw said "Firestar told everyone to get out of camp because stones on the walls where falling, we ran into the forest but the ground was shaking so much we got lost…"

"So Thunderclan is scattered in the forest…" Lionblaze said and then I looked up at the tree we were by. It was bent slightly and would provide shelter from wind and rain. And the ferns around it can be used…

"Alright. I want everyone to stay here. The more cats we can find the better. That's why I want Lionblaze and Dovepaw to head towards the Windclan Border, Berrynose and Ashfur, head to the Shadowclan border, and Brackenfur and Greystripe, I want you to search near the camp in the middle of the forest, but stay away from the camp, it could be unstable. Bring every cat you find back here. Got it?" Everyone nodded and then the cats split up running in different directions.

"Nightpaw, Wolfpaw, I want you two too look out for other cats and watch Flamewing." I said and rose to my paws.

"Where are you going Felidae?" Flamewing asked and I said "I'm heading to the camp. I'm going alone so if that it's not safe there, I don't have to worry about anyone else following me into a death trap."

"Come back safe, mama." Nightpaw said with a worried look and I looked into her icy blue eyes and said "This tie I promise I will come back and I won't break this promise…" I then turned and walked through the ferns and headed to the camp.

…

I stood in the front of the thorn tunnel that leads into the camp. From the outside it looked normal, but I have yet to see the inside. Taking a deep breath, I carefully walked into the tunnel keeping my head low, and my tail close, not wanting it to get snagged on one of the thorns.

When I walked out to the other side, I gasped in shock. The camp was a wreck. Rocks had been scattered everywhere, dens had caved in, moss and other plants scattered everything. But the most surprising thing that I saw was a tree. It must have fallen over the camp, but it was so big that when it fell, the end reached the other side of the top of the hallow, creating a large bridge overhead.

Looking around I carefully walked into the camp, weaving around rocks. The damage to the camp was bad, but it could be fixed. We just need to work hard and fix it up.

"S-Spottedleaf?" a voice spoke out and I perked my ears. Slowly and quietly I made my way to where the voice had come from. It leads me over to the Medicine Den. I lowered myself down and peaked through the entrance. I nearly gasped out loud from what I saw.

Spottedleaf was standing over two cats. Her pelt was rippling with stars and her eyes had such a kind look, with some sadness to them. But she wasn't looking at me; no she was looking down at a cat…Firestar!

Firestar coughed dryly and said "Is Thunderclan safe?" Spottedleaf nodded and said "Yes Firestar. They are safe." Firestar was taking ragged breaths and only did I now noticed the large gash leading down from his neck to his side. My guess was a falling stone had caused it.

"A-and Leafpool?" Firestar asked and I looked past the fiery red tom to the cat next to him. It was Leafpool. She was lying on her side, still…so still…

"She walks with Starclan now…" Spottedleaf said with great sadness and then added "And it is time for you to as well." Firestar was quiet for a moment and then said "What about Thunderclan? Sandstorm..."

"They will be safe Firestar. Felidae will be there for them. Just like she is here now." Spottedleaf said and then turned to look at me. Firestar tried with effort to get up to follow Spottedleaf's eyes, but I walked in without a word. Firestar looked up at me and even thought his pelt was matted with dust and dirt, and stained with the blood from his wound, his emerald green eyes glowed brightly, even as they began to fade and grow milky.

"Firestar…no…" Was all I could say as tears started to fill my eyes. I dropped down onto my hunches and said "Firestar…you can't go! Thunderclan still needs you! You weren't supposed to die yet! You still need to be leader!"

"I'm afraid it is time for me to go now, Felidae. I can see them now. Bluestar, Yellowfang, Silverstream, Skywatcher, Brambleclaw, Leafpool is there too. I…I also see a golden cat…Spottedleaf...who is he?"

"He's Eclipse Firestar… He's a good cat… a wonderful cat…" I answered for her in a quiet voice. Tears dripped down my face and onto his pelt. Firestar's breath was starting to become shallow and his eyes were starting to close.

"Firestar…don't go…" I whispered. Firestar turned his gaze from the nothing he was staring at, to me and said "You have been a loyal deputy. I remember from when you helped to save the clans, even meant going against your mate, Scourge. You protected the clans during the Dark Forest Battle, and you boldly head into battle against forgotten evils to keep this clan safe"

Firestar coughed and then took another deep breath and said "Thunderclan, now needs you. I walk with the stars now. Farewell…Felidaestar…" Firestar's eyes closed, and his final breath faded away.

"Firestar!" I yelled with tears coming from my eyes. I buried my face in his pelt and yelled "No! Firestar don't die! Thunderclan still needs you…" My cry fell upon nothing and then Spottedleaf said in a soft voice "Be strong Felidae. Your Thunderclan's leader now. Lead them well Felidae."

I looked up to see Spottedleaf fading, and fading with her was a fiery red tom, with stars covering his pelt. And then both disappeared into the air. Firestar was dead, Leafpool was dead, the camp is in ruins, and now…

I have to become Felidaestar again…


	46. Time to Tell

**Warning: Nightmare will be one crazy nut in this chapter. **

I sat there for a very long time. I was so still that I swear I could feel the earth spinning slowly. The only noise was the wind that occasionally blew through the bramble screen from the entrance.

Everything was different now. I have to be the leader for Thunderclan. Somewhere in my heart I was retreating becoming leader. It was different then, when I was Felidaestar the first time. I knew then that if I died, I would return home. And this world would become story book pages once again.

But now it's real. I would be the leader of a clan, for moons upon moons. And I needed to make the choices for what this clan has to do now.

Finally I stood up, my legs were numb but I didn't care. I thought for a moment on what I was going to do next, when I felt as if someone was watching me.

Was it a spirit? A Warrior? Eclipse? Or had 'Forever Dark' decided to take me out now? I bunched my mussels and got ready to defend myself, but to my relief, Nightmare slipped through the bramble screen.

"You okay?" she asked sitting down next to me. I nodded and then when I noticed Nightmare wasn't shocked to be sitting in front of a dead Firestar and Leafpool, I asked "You saw... Didn't you?"

"Yes... I had a rock hit my head hard and I blacked out. When I came to, everyone was gone and the camp was a wreck. I then heard voices and I then saw..." she said curling her tail over her paws and then she added "I didn't want to disturb what I was watching. That was a moment I shouldn't have witnessed, but I did. I hope you can forgive me for spying... Felidaestar."

She bowed to me and said "You are my leader now. I follow no one but you."

"Thanks, but I-" I was cut off as I remembered why I came here in the first place. I stood up and said "We need to get back to the others... But the camp..."

"Allow me, Felidaestar." Nightmare said and walked out of the den. Curious, I followed her out of hen den. Nightmare walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down in the middle. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Nightmare, nightmare filled with gore. Nightmare, nightmare don't you want more?"

Suddenly the clearing exploded with moving shadows. I yowled in shock as the shadows moved so swiftly and leaped of the stone and became a black mist like substance. Then swiftly the shadows sliced through the scattered rock shattering them into pebbles. Then it moved and twisted around until it had moved the pebbles over to the edge of the walls.

Nightmare sat calmly in the middle of it all and whispered to herself. She then suddenly giggled and said "The shadows are calling. They know all the secrets. Always stuck on the walls. They hear the dark secrets of the world, and now I hear them as well... Ha! They know! They whisper to me! It is now time for a new flame to lead he Thunder! A flame not of fire, but of cats! Panthera, Acionyx, Neofelis, Lynx, Leopardus, yes... Felidae is the new flame! Is that not true Sarah?"

Nightmare suddenly spun around and faced me. Her red eyes glowing and seemed to be the color of blood. She laughed and said "Oh yes, Insanity is they key! The only way you will listen to the words from the Nightmares that cloud your mind! You are now Felidaestar! You have done more than any warrior has ever dreamed of doing! Felidaestar! It's time for you to lead! Lead this clan away from the darkness of these shadows! Protect it from Forever Dark! You are the leader! Do you understand me?" she yelled and the shadows spun around her making strong wind that blew my fur and ears back.

My eyes widen, I have never seen Nightmare like this! She laughed like some wild demon and then she yelled "Will you lead them Felidae? Will you take the name of Felidaestar?"

She then leaped back and landed on a large rock. Her eyes glowed brightly red and she yelled "Go! They need you now! GO!" fear gripped my heart as I spun around and tore out of the thorn tunnel. Behind me Nightmare's wicked laugh echoed through the hollow walls of the camp.

I ran fast as I could, and as I looked over behind me, I saw the camp tunnel get swallowed up in the raging darkness of the shadows.

"Felidae!" I saw Whitewing and Cinderheart coming out of the ferns to great me, but I wiped right past them, and I knew they could clearly see the fear on my face.

"Wait!" one of them called and then they turned to follow me. I didn't stop, but as I ran with the two Warriors following, I saw Ivypaw, Cloudtail, and Brightheart quickly ran up to follow. I started to pant but then the makeshift camp was ahead. It was filled with my clan mates waiting to hear what to do next.

I suddenly skidded to a stop and the clan turned to look at me. A group of Warriors including Jayfeather were crowded around Flamewing talking, but the group of cats I just brought with me drew their attention away. I panted and then Wolfpaw asked "What's wrong mom?"

I shook my head trying to catch my breath, and then I looked around and saw a large rock. That will work...

I weave past my clan mates and leaped up onto the rock. My claws dug into it as I turned to face them. Their eyes were filled with confusion as they looked up to me.

"Thunderclan..." I started and then cleared my voice. I need to be strong for them. As I got ready speak the next words. I watched as Nightmare calmly walked up towards the back of the group, and sat down next to Lionblaze and Berrynose.

Her eyes shined blood red but the insanity was gone from her. And it occurred to me. What she said... Was she really being crazy, or was she trying to get me out here. To tell the clan of the terrible news? I searched her gaze for the answers but all she did was faintly smirked. And then I knew she was really trying to help me.

"I went to the camp to see the degustation caused by the earthquake... And I located two of our clan mates. One which was dead." I paused as shocked whispers wiped around the group. I raised my tail for silence.

"The cat was Leafpool." a cry of sorrow escaped Squirrelflight and Sandstorm as they learned that their kin was gone. I nodded feeling tears fill up my eyes again.

"And... I'm sorry to report... But Firestar gave up his last life today. He's dead..." cries lit up the cats like wildfire. Sandstorm broke down sobbing from finding out she had just lost her mate. And the clan joined in on her sadness with knowing their leader was dead.

"What now?" Birchfall called up and I stood up straight and said "We will return home. And honor the fallen. And... I shall travel to the Moonpool." everyone hushed up as they remembered I was the deputy.

Everyone was too shocked by the sudden change to really say anything. I just leaped down from the rock and then Nightmare suddenly spoke up and said "Thunderclan! Let's go home!" the cats stood up as one and then Nightmare padded over to me and said "Lead the way, Felidaestar."


	47. Felidaestar once Again

"You sure you want to go now, Felidae?" Jayfeather asked me again as we made our way to the Moonpool. The sun was beginning to set and it cast a fiery orange glow over the trees and fields. A soft gently wind blew over the long tall grass, and the sky melted into a mix of colors that could not be described.

I nodded and said "The clan will honor the fallen tonight. And I must do this now. So I can also have a deputy to make before Moonrise." Jayfeather huffed and said "You don't need to be a leader to do that." I nodded and said "Yes, I don't. But you must think in the faith of cats and what they believe in. They would much rather prefer a leader with the name Star at the end, then a cat whose name is pointless to them."

"That's a mousebrained idea…" Jayfeather hissed to himself and I flicked my tail across his muzzle and said "Maybe to you, _Jay's Wing._ But everyone needs something to keep them together." Jayfeather shut up after my comment and we traveled the rest of the way in silence.

When we reached the Moonpool, the sun had disappeared, and the stars were beginning to come out. I sighed and then climbed the stone wall and waited at the top for Jayfeather. I didn't try to help him up, because he would just snap at me. So I waited. And then when he was up, we walked down the spiral path. My paws slipped into the paw prints of the cats that had been walking this trail years before me.

Below the water glowed brightly. Deep inside the water, were the remains of my old Bloodclan collar. The teeth had been washed down to where they glowed, and the collar itself was wearing away. Along with my past as a Bloodclan cat. I sighed at this and then reached down to the edge of the water. I lapped up a few cold drops of the water and instantly, darkness came over me. Where would I end up? In the clearing? In the Dark Forest? Eclipse's home? Some place new?

The darkness did not go away, but voices came closer to me, and slowly, starlight filled my vision. I then found myself sitting in the old clearing, the one with the Four Oak trees and the Great Rock in the middle. I looked around the clearing and saw many glowing forms hidden behind the trees and undergrowth. Watching me, waiting for something.

"Felidae."

I turned back forward and saw Eclipse standing in front of me. His golden pelt soaked up the moonlight making it shine even more. He smiled at me and said "Your time as leader has come. But your lives have already been received once. Instead tonight, voices of the dead, but not forgotten are here to speak to you."

I looked forward and above Eclipse to see five glittering figures sitting on the Great Rock. They looked down at me with interest in their eyes. And Eclipse stepped aside and said "Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind and Sky have traveled through time and the sky, to be here tonight.

The five figures leaped down and landed gracefully in front of me. Four gave me nods and gently smiles, but an autumn colored tom, with white paws stepped forward. He was Thunder. I remember him from my vision with Snowclan. He walked up to me and said "You have my thanks, Felidae. You have kept my clan safe from more than what we first thought. And you are still here to protect it now, and guide it through the dark times it's heading into to."

"Thank you." I said, not really knowing what else to say to Thunder. But he went on by saying "And, you have all our blessing and thanks for dealing with Solitaire. It was wrong of us, to drive the clan away from its home, without mercy. Just as it was wrong with Skyclan. But Snowclan ranks do not exists in Starclan. The members have scattered beyond what we can find."

"_But not all is lost for my clan." _

I turned around and saw Snow silently walk out of the woods. She gave a smile to me and said "_Although my clan may be scattered, we are still Snowclan Warriors at heart. And some day, I will see them again. I do not blame the other clans for what has happened. Only myself. My darkness and greed became so overwhelming that I broke the code. And because of it. A Clan was lost, an evil was awoken, and a hero came to help us all… Felidaestar."_

I smiled at her and aid "Hello Snow… and I believe as well that you will someday see your clan again."

"_That is kind of you Felidaestar. But talking isn't what should be done now. Darkness is coming. And it will be the last of the Three from past the Stars will face. Something from far…far away that no one, not even the Tribe of Endless Hunting could have seen coming." _Snow said and I curled my tail around my paws and said "Forever Dark?"

She nodded and then Thunder spoke up and said "Forever Dark and the Forbidden Forest are not welcome in these skies. In Starclan or the Dark Forest. They are not from us."

Snow flicked her tail and said "_They come from across the skies. They only bring darkness and must be stopped, before the code is destroyed."_

"A Prophecy is unwinding itself right before our eyes." A new voice said and I turned the other direction and saw the person I had been looking for, Firestar.

He slowly padded up and said "I know everything now, Felidaestar. The battle, your powers, Snowclan and the Forbidden Forest… and I also have something to tell you." I nodded, and perked my ears to listen.

"While the path to the end may be hidden, hard, and sometimes against you, you just have to continue. And fight through it. And stay with what you know. And Never Surrender." I nodded and then he touched noses with me and said "It is time you returned to Thunderclan it is almost Moonhigh."

"But, who should be the deputy?" I asked and then everyone look like they were about to throw out a suggestion, when Snow's voice rose up and said "_The choice should lie in the mind. Not in the heart. Know who wants it, and who deserves it but does not ask for it. Someone who has been there. And knows the clan. Who listens to the voices around them. And is not afraid to put their life up for the clan. That is the key to your question."_

I nodded, even though the idea was still unsure, I think I know who it should be. I turned to Eclipse and he said "Time to wake up now, Felidaestar. You take not only the blessing of Firestar, and myself. But all of Starclan. Good luck, Warrior from past the stars."

The world around me swirled with stardust and then everything fell dark for a moment. I then felt the cold stone underneath me and I opened my eyes to the Moonpool. Jayfeather was standing next to me and I stood up.

"Did you see?" I asked and he was quiet for a moment and then said "Yes. I did." I looked to him and said "I will not explain it to you. Any of it. For I do not know if you were meant to see what I did. So you know what you know. But it must be kept a secret." Without waiting for a reply, I quickly trotted up the spiral path. And once out on the moor lands, I turned to Jayfeather and said "Can you keep up?" he nodded and I smiled and said "Good."

I then took off running fast downhill. Jayfeather was right at my heels as we raced down the hill side under the canopy of stars. The wind rushed past me, imitating voices. But none where there.

And I have decided. Who the deputy will be. She deserves it. She's been here long as I have, maybe longer. She knows the clan. She is strong, brave, and loyal. She can fight, she can heal and she can lead.

Once we reached the wooded area, I slowed down so Jayfeather could have an easier time running through the undergrowth. But I still needed to get back before Moonhigh was over.

…

I stood at the top of the High Ledge, looking down over the clan. Firestar's body, along with Leafpool's still lay in the center of camp, surrounded by their clan mates.

"Thunderclan." I started and everyone looked up. I looked down over each and every pair of eyes that stared back up. I slightly smiled and then said "I say these words before Starclan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is…" I paused for a moment taking in a deep breath. Please… let this be the right choice… and please… don't let her have another mental break down.

"Nightmare."

All heads turned and stared at Nightmare, who blended in with the shadows of the dark, her red eyes only giving off where she was hiding. She stepped forward, and out of the shadows. Her sleek black pelt seemed to be a living shadow itself.

She walked forward towards the center of camp and stood a few feet away from Firestar and Leafpool She looked down at them and then up at me and said "It is an honor Felidaestar. I will give my power, my mind, and my heart to this clan. And defend it till my last breath."

I nodded and then the clan rose up in a course of yowls that called "Nightmare! Nightmare!" Nightmare showed no emotion to the attention, just turned and sat back down in her spot, and let cats congratulate her. I walked down, and waved past the cats, and slipped into the Medicine Den.

Ashfur was wrapped around Flamewing, asleep. While Flamewing opened her eyes and lifted her head up. I walked over to her and said "Nightmare's the new deputy. I would have picked you in a heartbeat… but…"

"I'm glad you didn't." She said and then added "I'm not cut out to lead. I'm happy to just be a Warrior." I smirked and touched noses to her and said "You're more than that. You're a Fallen Angel. Just like Nightmare, and I am…. And we always will be…"

**Nightmarestar… eh… we will see if she makes it that long. *spoiler* X3 One last chapter left of Darkest Angels! I know a lot of you might have questions, or argue that Nightmare is to… insane… to be a Deputy… but things don't always go according to plan. You will just have to read on!**


	48. Under the Stars

"Oh… look at that one!" Flamewing said pointing with her paw up at the night sky. I looked to where she was pointing to and she said "Looks like a rabbit." Nightmare hummed and said "More like a rabbit with three ears…" I chuckled and said "I have to agree… three ears…"

The three of us lay out in the open, our heads together staring up at the night sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it seemed all of Starclan was out tonight. It had been about a month since the earthquake, and everyone was settled in. The Gathering was chaotic. Dead leader, insane deputy, Warrior with wings not dead…

"Hey, if the stars are Starclan… then what about the distant galaxies, other planets, the sun… are they all dead animals too?" Nightmare asked and I shrugged and said "I doubt it… but maybe… the stars we see are Starclan. The stars the humans see…are something else."

"But aren't we human as well?" Flamewing asked and Nightmare spoke up before I could and said "At one point." I sighed and said "Yes, at one point. We left that behind. We are not human. But we are not just cats either. We are something more… something no one else has seen before."

"A Fallen Angel." Flamewing said. She then added "As I see it… I am a Fallen Angel." Nightmare spoke up and said "I am A Darkest Angel." I stared up at the sky and felt both girls staring at me. I flicked my tail and said "And I guess… I am A Undying Angel…" Nightmare smiled and said "Fair enough."

"Felidaestar…Sarah…" Flamewing said and I relaxed so much at that name and said "Yes Jade?" She seemed to relax at her name to and said "Forever Dark… are you going to fight him?" Nightmare then added "Yes, are you going to face him?"

"Well, Jade…Serein…" I started and then looked over at them. They stared back at me and I said "No… we are. Together. The Fallen, the Darkest, and the Undying. All of us… the Angels…"

…

Someplace dark, four figures stood around a dark pool of water. Where they stared down and watched the three from past the stars lay down under the watch of Starclan. One growled and said "They think they are so special… we can easily beat them now that we are stronger…"

To answer the first voice, two voices spoke at the same time, the same tone, and the same words. "But our leader has not ordered us to attack yet, young one. Time is the ley here. Let them settle in, become calm and feel safe…"

The last voice, one twisted with emotions unnamed spoke up to the conversation and said "Yes, yes! Then we shall finally strike! And I shall cut up that annoying cat and throw her into the shadows! Not me! Her! HER!"

"Calm down." A Finally and darkest of them all voice broke through and all the figures turned to see an approaching cat. The smell of blood washed over them that came off of him. Blood… and darkness.

He looked down into the pool of water and said "Soon… soon we will strike. And then the Three will be nothing more than a memory of yesterday."

"Yes! Yes! We will strike at your command! Lord Dracma…"

**:3 the end! Hope you guys enjoyed the second story of the Fallen Angels. Who are the figures in this dark place? Since you guys are so smart I bet you can guess before its reviled. And I thought I make this easy now, so there is no confusion, a spoiler for you guys. Dracma is "Forever Dark". Why is his name so weird? :3 You will find out soon.**

**The FINAL story for Fallen Angels Series will be out soon. Most likely in the following week! It will be called **_**Sacrifice of the Undying Angels**_**. **

**Till next time my friends and Warriors! May Starclan (And Eclipse) Light your Path!**

**-Sinbreaker- **


End file.
